fate x devil
by kumbangsetan
Summary: kakaknya miyu shirou emiya ditarik oleh jullian ke distorsi dimensi dan tiba di dunia iblis apa yang terjadi entahlah gua juga nggak tau ( dark shirou ooc)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ugh..."

"Hei kau tak apa-apa? Holy shit...! Apa yang terjadi denganmu tubuhmu sampai,

Dipenuhi luka seperti itu!? Kazuma cepet panggil ambulan!"

Tak lama berselang ambulanpun datang dan membawa pemuda yang sedang terluka parah

XXXXXXXXXCCC

"Ugh...,sakit sekali, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Saat ku membuka mataku aku berada di ruangan dipenuhi oleh kasur di seluruh ruangan dengan kata lain aku berada dirumah sakit, bagaimana aku bisa berada disini aku juga tak tahu.

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka memperlihatkan seorang dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan

"Bagaimana keadaanmu..?"

"Baik-baik saja terimakasih karena anda"

" tak usah seperti itu sudah tugas saya sebagai dokter untuk merawat pasien...,

Jadi siapa namamu?,dan apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau mendapatkan luka seperti itu?"

Aku ingat siapa namaku, namun aku tak ingat bagaimana aku sampai terluka, tidak aku bahkan tak tahu siapa kerabatku maupun teman-temanku, aku hanya ingat beberapa hal

"emiya...namaku emiya shirou dan aku tak ingat kenapa aku bisa terluka seperti ini."

"kau tak ingat?"

"tidak ,aku hanya ingat beberapa hal saja"

"begitu ya... Sepertinya kau terkena amnesia , baiklah aku akan mencari identitas dirimu, namamu emiya shirou bukan?

"Ya..."

"Aku akan pergi sebentar... Kau istirahat saja"

Setelah itu dia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan

Ada yang aneh pada diriku,aku tak ingat kerabatku dan teman-temanku namun aku mengingat beberapa hal,aku bahkan ingat resep memasak tapi ada satu yang bisa kupastikan aku tak berasal dari dunia ini.

Tak lama dokter itu kembali dan tak mendapatkan satupun informasi tentang diriku, dan itu menguatkan kalau aku bukan dari dunia ini.

Sudah 1 tahun aku tinggal di dunia ini , aku keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar 1 bulan saat aku bertanya biayanya mereka hanya berkata aku bisa melunasinya lain kali, terimakasih karena itu aku sementara terlepas dari beban biaya, dihari itu juga aku mencari pekerjaan dan mendapat pekerjaan di suatu restoran setelah lulus tes memasak dari mereka,untungnya mereka memperbolehkan ku tinggal di disana sampai aku mendapat gaji pertamaku dan juga sebagai penjaga agar tak ada pencuri masuk, setelah mendapat gaji aku menyewa apartemen murah di sekitar restoran,dan itulah bagaimana aku masih hidup sampai saat ini.

"Shirou...! Switch"

"Tunggu sebentar kazuya-san"

Setelah memakai baju pelayan aku pergi menggantikan kazuya-san

"Jadi issei... Siapa yang lebih "besar" akeno senpai atau rias senpai?"(motohama)

"Sulit kukatakan oppai tak hanya dilihat dari besarnya saja namun juga bentuknya, oppai rias senpai mungkin lebih besar namun punya akeno senpai sepertinya bentuknya lebih bagus" (issei)

" seperti yang kuharapakan dari master issei analisismu memang hebat" (matsuda)

"hebat... Ndasmu" kataku

"Woahhh!3x"

"shirou kau membuat ku kaget saja,bagaimana jika aku terkena serangan jantung"(issei)

"Baguslah... Jika itu terjadi kesucian banyak wanita akan terselamatkan"

" shirou kau!...3x"

"Sudahlah cepat kalian mau pesan apa aku sedang banyak pekerjaan"

Issei,matsuda,dan motohama adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap kami, jika saja mereka tak punya sifat mesum berlebihan mungkin mereka sudah punya pacar sejak dulu, terlebih issei jika saja sifatnya tidak terlalu mesum mungkin dia sudah punya pacar, wajahnya bisa dikatakan sedikit menarik dari diriku sayang saja dia belum menemukan wanita yang matanya buta.

"itu..saja baiklah tunggulah sebentar sebelum makanannya siap, oh... Sebelum aku lupa sebenarnya apa tujuan pertama kalian saat masuk sma?"

"UNTUK MENDAPATKAN PACAR 3X

Mereka mengatakannya sambil berteriak

" tapi harusnya kalian tahu bahwa sikap kalian ini hanya membuat semua wanita menjauhi kalian"

Mereka hanya terdiam kecuali issei yang tertawa kecil lalu sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengeras

"aahahaaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, kata-katamu memang menyakitkan namun kali ini aku sudah mempunyai pacar dia bernama amano yuuma-chan"

Dia mengatakannya, aku mulai berpikir apa wanita itu buta

"apa dia buta?" kataku

"TIDAK... shirou apa kau berpikir hanya wanita buta saja yang ingin menjadi pacarku!?"

"tidak... Tidak hanya wanita buta yang kupikir ingin menjadi pacarmu Masih ada wanita lain,

Seperti wanita sakit jiwa atau wanita mashochist"

"Shirou... Seperti itukah aku di matamu!?"

"yup"

"jangan langsung menyetujui berengsek !"

"sudalah maafkan aku karena telah berbicara kebenaran yang menyakitkan"

"itu bukan kebenaran bajingan!"

"ya baiklah itu bukan kebenaran maafkan aku, jadi kapan kalian akan berkencan"

"Hmmm... Yuuma-chan bilang hari ini jam 2 siang,shirou apa yang harus kulakukan saat kencan ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku"

Hanya ada satu jawaban untuk itu

"jangan menjadi orang mesum" kataku sambil memberikan pesanan ke salah satu pegawai

"kau memang bajingan shirou!" kata issei

"Shi~~rou"

Setelah berbicara dengan issei seseorang memanggilku, suara itu aku tahu suara itu, saat melihat ke arah kanan aku melihat akeno dan rias berada di meja yang sama

"Well... Akeno-san, rias-san selamat datang boleh kuterima pesanan kalian"

"Menakjubkan seperti biasa" ucap rias

"Benar sekali seperti yang diharapkan dari "the read head prince" ucap akeno

"Kumohon jangan panggil aku seperti itu"

Aku mendapat julukan itu setelah menyelamatkan beberapa wanita dari kumpulan penjahat di sekitar tempat kerjaku

"Tapi itu adalah julukan yang cocok untukmu bukan "prince" ucap rias

"tidak... Itu salah tak bisakah kalian lihat bahwa beberapa rambutku sudah memutih"

Aku tak bohong beberapa bagian rambutku sudah memutih dan beberapa bagian kulitku juga sedikit mencoklat

"Tapi bukankah itu artinya kau menjadi " princessnya" ri~as-chan" ucapku

Tiba tiba wajah rias memerah dengan cepat dan diikuti tawa kecil dari akeno, ah... Rasa pembalasan dendam memang nikmat

"mou... Shirou kau harusnya tahu tak baik menggoda wanita" kata rias sambil menyembunyikan rasa malunya

"maaf... Hanya saja kau sangat mudah malu-malu dan itu merupakan pemandangan indah bagiku"

"hmm... Sudahlah, aku memesan 1 egg benedict dan akeno..."

"rainbow cake untukku" ucap akeno

"Egg benedict dan rainbow cake..." gumamku

"shirou"

"ya... Rias-san"

"sepertinya kau dekat dengan issei,matsuda,dan motohama"

"Ya... mereka bisa dibilang temanku,hanya sifat mesumnya susah untuk di obati terlebih issei,baru saja mereka membicarakan tentang kalian berdua"

"ohh...apa yang mereka bicarakan?" ucap akeno

"Sesuatu tentang properti siapa yang paling bagus" ucapku sambil sedikit tersenyum

"ohhh... Dan siapa yang paling bagus?" ucap rias

"issei bilang rias lebih besar namun akeno mempunyai bentuk lebih bagus" ucapku

"he... Begitukah lalu bagaimana menurutmu" ucap akeno menggodaku

"aku takkan bisa menilai jika belum melihatnya langsung bukan" kataku sambil tersenyum

Seketika itu wajah mereka berdua memerah

"Ahahahahah... Akeno kau butuh lebih dari itu untuk mengalahkanku"

"mou... Shirou kau jahat"

" baiklah aku mengantar pesanannya dulu sampai jumpa"

XXXXXXCCCCCCXXXXXXCCCCXXXXXXX

Rias(pov)

Sudah 6 bulan sejak aku pertama kali kesini,alasan kudatang hanya karena penasaran tentang mitos restoran super setelah mendengar gosip dari gadis-gadis disekolah.

Aku pergi bersama akeno dan sona, setelah sampai kami disambut oleh salah satu pegawai yang menunjukan meja makan kami tanpa disadari kami duduk di depan pintu ganti untuk pergantian shift, tak lama seseorang berteriak keras.

"shirou...SWIITCH!

Tak lama datang jawaban dari ruang ganti

"tunggu...sebentar kazuya-san"

Seketika itu para wanita yang ingin pergi dari restoran tiba tiba saja duduk kembali,aku berani sumpah aku melihat senyum jahat dari kazuya dan tak lama ia sengaja membuka ruang pintu ganti di dekat kami, dan menunjukan seorang laki-laki berambut merah hanya memakai celana tanpa baju, memperlihatkan dengan jelas semua bagian tubuh atasnya dari otot perut sampai otot-otot di pergelangan tangannya.

Itu adalah pemandangan yang tak bisa di lupakan andai saja aku membawa kamera aku pasti akan merekam kejadian ini dan memainkannya berkali-kali, setelah sadar dari lamunanku kulihat akeno dan sona masih terhipnotis, aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka,efeknya memang luar biasa, aku sering melihat kiba berlatih tanpa baju namun efeknya tidak sedahsyat ini,bukan hanya kami bahkan beberapa wanita yang melihat kejadian ini terdiam melihat pemandangan ini.

"kazuya-san sudah kukatakan jangan membuka pintu saat aku sedang berganti pakaian!"ucapnya

Sambil menutup pintu

Setelah itu semua wanita yang melihat pemandangan tersebut kembali sadar tak terkecuali akeno dan sona.

"sudah sadar?" kataku

"yeah...itu tadi benar-benar..." ucap sona

"Yeah...benar-benar...mematikan" ucap akeno

" yeah...aku setuju..." ucapku

Tiba tiba pintu ruang ganti terbuka memperlihatkan seseorang berambut merah dengan beberapa bagian rambutnya yang putih

"kazuya-san sudah kukatakan jangan membuka pintu saat aku sedang berganti pakaian" ucap shirou

Ya jangan lakukan lagi efeknya sungguh luar biasa pikirku

"ayolah... Shirou aku hanya memberikan kesenangan untuk pelanggan" ucap kazuya

"Apanya yang kesenangan itu hanya membuatku malu"

"ayolah shirou jangan seperti itu kau tak lupa saat kau menjadi bartender bukan"

"Bartender?" salah seorang pegawai bertanya

"oh...iya kau baru masuk baru baru ini bukan"

"hmm" si pegawai mengangguk

"2 bulan lalu restoran kita disewa untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahun putri seorang pengusaha,namun dengan syarat shirou harus memakai baju bartender dan melayani pelanggan, kau harusnya melihat apa yang terjadi setiap wanita yang melihat shirou memakai baju bartender kebanyakan hidung mereka mengeluarkan darah ada juga yang hampir pingsan karenanya sejak saat itu shirou dijuluki "lady killer" ucap kazuya

Tiba tiba saja wanita di restoran ini berteriak

"kyaaa! Shirou sama memakai baju bartender" wanita 1

"Aku berani mempertaruhkan apapun untuk melihatnya" wanita 2

"aku sudah melihatnya percayalah itu adalah ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku" wanita 3

"Kau lihat shirou, kenapa kau tak ganti pakaian mu saja" ucap kazuya dengan senyum

"aku tak punya pilihan bukan?"

"nope"

"baiklah"

Tak lama berselang shirou kembali namun menggunakan baju bartender saat melayani pelanggan, apa yang dikatakan kazuya memang benar aku dan sona hampir mengeluarkan darah sedangkan hidung akeno sudah mengeluarkan darah

"Sepertinya gosipnya memang benar restoran ini memang "super" ucap sona dan akeno

"Ya... Benar benar sangat super"

Tak lama shirou datang ke meja kami dan menanyakan pesanan kami

"apa kalian baru pertama kali makan disini nona-nona?" ucap shirou

"Ya... Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi kami dan kami menyadari kenapa restoran ini dipanggil restoran super" ucapku

"begitukah...?"

"Ya terlihat sangat jelas" ucapku

"oke...kalian ingin pesan apa?"

"3 egg benedict"

"baiklah... Tunggu sebentar"

Tak lama dia datang membawa pesanan kami

"Selamat menikmati" ucapnya

Setelah gigitan pertama akhirnya kami benar benar menyadari arti dari restoran super ini, rasanya benar benar menakjubkan ini tanpa sadar kami mendesah saat memakannya

Setelah pergi dari restoran kami menjadi pelangggan tetap di restoran itu.

FLASHBACK END

XXZZZZZZZXXXXXXXZZZZCXZXZX

Sudah jam 7 saatnya aku pulang dari tempat kerjaku, aku melewati taman hari ini, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku pulang lewat taman biasanya aku melewatinya saat ingin melihat pemandangan

Namun hari ini aku ingin tahu bagaimana akhir dari kencannya issei semoga saja aku belum terlambat

Tak lama aku mendengar suara

"Issei-kun aku mendapatkan banyak kesenangan hari ini."

Oh itu dia aku melihat sepasang kekasih berada di depan air mancur lalu aku melihat issei dan pacarnya

"ne... Issei-kun aku punya permintaan untukmu"

"apa ..itu"

Oh... Jadi pacarnya issei lebih mesum darinya tak heran dia jadi pacar issei

"Maukah...kau...mati ...untukku?"

"huh?"

Huh aku tak salah dengar bukan

"Maaf yuuma-chan bisa kau ulangi"

"tentu saja, bisakah kau mati untukku"

Lalu dia menunjukan wujud yang sebenarnya, 2buah sayap hitam berdiri kokoh di 2 sisi tubuhnya

Bajunya berubah hitam dan memperlihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Terhipnotis dengan apa yang ada di depannya issei hanya bisa terdiam.

"hari ini memang sangat menyenangkan, namun kau harus mati sekarang, jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang salahkan tuhan karena telah menaruh sacred gear dalam tubuhmu"

"ugh..."

"ahahahahahahhahahah...!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tombak cahaya bersarang di tubuh issei, tak lama dia jatuh dan tewas di tempat

Sial... Sial... Sial...

Apa yang terjadi, issei tiba tiba tewas dan pembunuhnya tertawa seperti orang gila.

Tenang jangan panik aku harus memanggil polisi sekarang!.

CRACK!

Tanpa tersadar aku menginjak ranting di belakangku.

Aku dan keberuntunganku, tak lama akupun lari sekuat tenagaku.

"aku tak menyangka kalau akan ada saksi mata, maafkan aku tapi kau juga harus mati" ucap monster itu dengan senyum sadis di wajahnya

Mendengar perkataannya aku mempercepat laju kakiku.

"Percuma saja kau takkan bisa lari...! Terima ini"

Sebuah tombak melesat cepat ke arahku namun aku berhasil menghindarinya di detik-detik akhir,

Terimakasih karena insting ku aku berhasil menghindari semua serangannya.

Tak jauh aku melihat pintu keluar dari taman jika aku bisa keluar kemungkinan besara aku akan selamat.

700 meter

600 meter

500 meter

Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari taman ini, saat sedang memikirkannya tiba tiba sebuah tombak menusuk tepat di jantungku, tapi bagaiamana aku sudah menghindarinya, tiba-tiba sebuah figur terlihat dalam kegelapan, seorang pria dengan 2 sayap hitamnya muncul dihadapanku

"Raynare kenapa lama sekali"

"diamlah Dohanseek manusia ini pintar dalam menghindar, namun tidak lagi" ucapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya

"terserah kau saja akan kuhabisi dia sekarang "

Pria itu datang mendekatiku secara perlahan.

Sakit...ini sangat sakit... Kepalaku sakit sekali aneh sekali apa ini yang terjadi saat kau akan mati?

Tidak... Kepalaku sakit... Sangat sakit...

"UWAAAAAAHHHH"

Otakku seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt, banyak sekali memori memenuhi kepalaku.

 _Kiritsugu_

 _Illya_

 _Bazzet_

 _Kuro_

 _Goldie_

 _Angelica_

 _Jullian_

 _Miyu..._

Aku ingat semuanya...

XXXXXCCCCCXXXXXVVVVXXXXX

FLASHBACK

Seorang laki- laki terluka parah setelah melawan 7 orang, prana yang dimilikinya hampir habis satu-satunya pawan yang ia miliki sudah kalah karena belati aneh yang digunakan oleh musuhnya, satu-satunya serangan yang ia punya hanyalah lumpur hitam namun hanya bisa di gunakan beberapa kali saja, sederhananya dia kalah.

"Emiya!... Kenapa kau selalu saja menghalangiku?" ucap lelaki itu

"Kenapa?... Tentu saja untuk melindungi adikku dari orang sepertimu!"

"tidakkah kau tahu perbuatanmu ini sama saja menghancurkan dunia!'

"Aku sudah menjawabnya bukan?... Jullian Jika untuk melindungi miyu aku harus menjadi penjahat bagi dunia ini aku siap menjadi penjahat."

Tiba-tiba atmosfir di sekitar jullian menjadi aneh

"Situasi ini..."(illya)

"perpindahan dimensi seperti yang terjadi saat angelica menculik miyu"( Rin)

"Kalau begitu akan ku ambil satu-satunya yang berharga bagimu"(jullian)

Tiba-tiba sebuah lumpur berbentuk tangan dengan cepat mengarah ke arah miyu, miyu yang tak bisa bergerak karena luka di kakinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa

"Time alter : square accel!"

Shirou dengan cepat pergi kearah miyu mendorongnya dari jangkauan lumpur itu, namun sebagai gantinya dialah yang tertangkap oleh lumpur.

"Onii-chan"

"shirou-nii"

"shirou!" 5x

Namun sebelum menghilang shirou sempat berkata sesuatu

"Miyu... Hiduplah bahagia..." ucapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya

XXXXXXCCCCCCCXXXXXXXCCCXXX

" ini dimana..?" ( shirou)

"Jadi kau sudah sadar" (?)

"kau siapa... Dan dimana tempat ini"(shirou)

Dihadapannya seorang kakek tua berambut putih dan juga mempunyai janggut panjang putih

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dan tempat ini adalah perbatasan dimensi eksistensimu adalah hal yang tak boleh ada disini, oleh karena itu kau akan dipindahkann ke dimensi lain"(?)

"bisakah kau kembalikan aku ke tempat ku sebelumnya"(shirou)

"maaf... Tetapi tempat mu akan pergi tidak bisa ditentukan dengan kata lain acak dan juga kau akan kehilangan memorimu dan hanya saat tertentu saja kau akan mendapatkan memorimu kembali."(?)

"apa maksudmu kenapa aku tak bisa kembali ketempat ku sebelumnya?" (shirou)

"Maaf tapi itu sudah menjadi peraturan disini" (?)

"baiklah tapi bisakah kau tak menghapus memori resep masakan yang sudah kuketahui?"(shirou)

"kenapa... Apa spesialnya resep itu untukmu"(?)

"Akan sangat menyusahkan bagiku untuk kembali mengingat kembali resep yang sudah kuketahui dan akan sangat susah untuk menjadi koki seperti diriku saat ini."(shirou)

"baiklah walaupun itu adalah permintaan aneh akan aku kabulkan... Bergembiralah anak muda karena permintaanmu akan terpenuhi!"(?)

"tolong jangan katakan itu"(shirou)

"memangnya kenapa?" (?)

"mengingatkan ku tentang kenangan yang buruk"(shirou)

*baiklah kalu begitu... Nikmati hidup barumu"(?)

Tiba-tiba cahaya terang mengelilingi shirou

" oh iya kondisimu akan sama saat sebelum kau ketempat ini"(?)

"ehh!.. Tunggu apa maksudmu bukankah itu berle-"(shirou)

XXXXXXXCCCCCCXXXXXX

FLASHBACK END

Laki laki itu semakin mendekat kearahku lalu dengan cepat ia memotong jarak .

Kau akan mendapatkan ingatan mu saat-saat tertentu kah, mungkin lebih tepatnya saat sebuah tombak menusuk jantungmu dan membuatmu mati.

Sekarang jarak dia dan diriku hanya tersisa beberapa langkah jika aku belom mendapatkan memoriku kembali mungkin aku akan menerima kematianku, tapi aku yang sekarang akan membawa mereka mati bersamaku.

" _trace..on"_

Aku memanggil nodach panjang yang digunakan oleh sasaki koujiro _Monohoshi Zao_ kini berada di tangan ku, melihat sebuah senjata tiba-tiba berada di tanganku dia mencoba berhenti dan mundur kebelakang namun dia sudah terlambat, dia kini berada dalam jangkauanku.

" _ **HIKEN: TSUBAME GAESHI"**_

Tiga serangan dalam satu gerakan, tekhnik yang diciptakan oleh sasaki yang membuat target dari tekhnik ini terkurung dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Terkurung dari 3 serangan secara bersamaan pria itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menunggu kematiannya datang,tak lama kepala pria itu jatuh dan mengelinding ditanah di ikuti oleh tubuhnya.

"BERANINYA...KAU BERANINYA... KAU MEMBUNUHNYA."

Oh dia marah seperinya dia masih punya hati.

"DIA ADALAH PION PENTING BAGIKU UNTUK MELAYANI TUAN AZAZEL... AKAN KU HANCURKAN SEMUA BAGIAN TUBUHMU TANPA ADA SATUPUN YANG TERSISA."

Sialan lacur banget nih cewek

Puluhan tombak cahaya berada di belakang wanita itu lalu dengan perintahnya semua tombak itu melesat cepat kearahku

" _ **RHO...AIAS!"**_

Tujuh kelopak bungan berwarna muncul dihadapanku, sebuah tekhnik yanv dapat menahan senjata pahlawan hector durindanna.

Hanya 2 layar pertahanan saja yang hancur akibat serangannya.

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menahan semua tombakku"

Aku tak melepaskan kesempatan untuk menyerangnya kupanggil busur hitam dari reality marble mililku dan sebuah senjata yang digunakan beowulf _Hrunting_ senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh grendel.

Kutuangkan beberapa prana ke hrunting hingga membuatnya menjadi broken lalu ku tembakan ke arah wanita sialan itu.

Terkejut karena seranganku dia tak bisa menghindar dan hrunting berhasil mengenai lengan kiri wanita itu, lengannya pun hilang dari tubuhnya.

"AHHHHHH...! Akan ku balas kau lain kali"

Dengan cepat ia pun pergi dari pertempuran sementara aku hanya bisa melihat dia mundur dan jatuh ketanah.

"Sialan padahal aku sudah mendapat memoriku kembali namun aku akan mati sebentar lagi, ahahahahah lucu sekali takdirku"

"Hari ini sepertinya adalah hari terberuntung bagiku" ucap seseorang

XXXXXCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCXXXXXC


	2. Chapter 2

Aoi : terimakasih atas reviewnya

Cerita dimulai

 **Malaikat terbuang, bukannya itu cuma orang yang**

 **Suka cosplay manusia pakai sayap hitam ?**

 **Chapter 2**

Hari ini adalah hari tersial bagiku,manusia yang mempunyai sacred gear hyoudou issei yang ku awasi belakangan ini telah mati dan akulah yang seharusnya membangkitkannya namun di dahului oleh sona shitori sang ketua osis yang merupakan teman dan rival ku sejak dulu.

Oleh karena itu aku sedang sangat kesal sekali hari ini

"Oh... Rias kebetulan sekali apa yang kau lakukan datang ke taman malam-malam begini" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"S...s..sona apa kau lakukan ?"

"oh... Hanya sedang membangkitkan hyoudou issei sebagai anggota baru _peerage_ ku "

"sona! Kenapa!? Harusnya akulah yang membangkitkannya"

"Ooh...begitukah?, maaf rias aku hanya sedang pulang lewat taman dan kebetulan melihat malaikat terbuang membunuhnya dan kebetulan juga dia mempunyai sacred gear" ucanya

Aku bersumpah aku melihat ia tersenyum.

"oh... dan kau tahu aku butuh 7 pawan ku untuk membangkitkannya"

Sebelum aku bicara tiba tiba tsubaki queen dari sona datang dan membawa hyoudou

"baiklah... Rias selamat malam"

Merekapun hilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Setelah aku hampir sampai di pintu keluar aku mencium aroma darah namun ini bukan dari hyoudou namun dari orang lain, tak jauh dari lokasi pintu keluar aku melihat 2 malaikat terbuang dan 1 manusia.

Dia laki-laki berambut merah, berkulit putih dan sedikit coklat, tunggu bukannya itu shirou mengapa dia ada disini?.

tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki melesat dengan cepat ke arah shirou, sepertinya ini adalah akhirnya.

Saat dia mulai mendekat kearah shirou, tiba-tiba sebuah pedang panjang berada di tangan shirou

 _ **HIKEN: TSUBAME GAESHI**_

Dia mengeluarkan tekhnik yang mustahil dilakukan oleh manusia biasa,hanya dengan 1 gerakan

3 serangan tercipta Dia bergerak sangat cepat dan tak ada gerakan sia-sia, yang menunggu malaikat terbuang itu hanya kematian.

Setelah dia membunuhnya dia menatap wanita yang sedang melayang santai di udara.

Tak lama dia mengeluarkan anak dan busur panah entah dari mana, lalu dia Melepaskannya ke arah wanita itu, saat anak panah itu mengenai lengannya sebuah ledakan kecil terjadj dan melahap tangannya.

Tak lama Wanita itu pergi dengan kehilangan satu tangannya.

Di suatu bagian taman seorang laki-laki berhasil mengalahkan 2 orang makhluk supernatural walaupun akhirnya dia harus kehilangan nyawa karena kekurangan darah, tubuhnya sudah tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, pandangannya mulai kabur, dia pun terjatuh dan menutup matanya.

Hari ini adalah akhir dan awal dari perjalanan panjangnya.

"hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku" ucapnya saat berdiri di sisi shirou

Walaupun sebelumnya dia merasa marah karena targetnya diambil oleh sona namun setelah melihat shirou bertarung dengan 2 malaikat terbuang, dia melihat harapan mungkin saja shirou bisa menyelamatkan takdir yang mengikatnya selama ini.

Tak lama rias mengeluarkan devil pieces miliknya setelah memutuskan untuk menggunakan pawn piece daripada knight, pawn mungkin piece lemah namun pawn memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan promotion saat di area musuh dia bisa menjadi knight,rook,bishop,bahkan queen, pawn merupakan kartu liar di tangan amatir dia bisa menjadi sangat lemah namun di tangan ahli dia bisa menjadi penentu kemenangan.

"8 buah aku butuh 8 buah untuk menghidupkannya kembali kuharap ini sepadan dengan apa yang akan kudapatkan" ucap rias

8 pawn akhirnya memasuki tubuh shirou dengan itu hidupnya sebagai iblis pun dimulai

XCVVVVCCCCCCXXXXCVXXX

Api... di sekelilingku yang kulihat hanya api,tak jauh dari pandanganku seorang anak kecil berambut merah berjalan dalam kobaran api itu teriakan teriakan pertolongan di hiraukannya ia hanya berjalan terus tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh dan menunggu kematiannya namun takdir masih belum selesai bermain dengan hidupnya tak lama seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam datang

" dia hidup... terimakasih tuhan... dia masih hidup" ucapnya air mata membasahi wajahnya dan ia tersenyum tulus kepadanya

Tak lama terlihat cahaya keemasan di sekitarnya , emiya kiritsugu menaruh avalon sarung pedang milik excalibur kedalam tubuhnya dan berharap agar bisa menyembuhkannya.

Dia kehilangan semuanya keluarganya perasaannya dalam kobaran api ini sama seperti kiritsugu yang kehilangan semua yang berharga dalam hidupnya, shirley,natalia,maiya,irisviel,dan juga ia akan kehilangan illya karena gagal membawa holy grail ke einzbern namun ia menolak kehilangan anak laki-laki ini.

Anak itu adalah emiya shirou namun bukan diriku dia adalah emiya shirou versi diriku yang lain seseorang yang akan mengorbankan segalanya untuk idealismenya yang akhirnya hanya kehancuran yang menantinya, Sudah lama aku tak memimpikan hal ini, terakhir kali adalah saat hari pertama holy grail saat aku mendapatkan kekuatannya.

Tak lama aku bangun dari mimpi ku ini

Cahaya mentari menyinari mataku yang masih setengah terbuka aku pun duduk di kasurku dan melamun sebentar

"..."

Aku pun mengingat kejadian tadi malam dengan cepat aku memeriksa dadaku dan tak ada luka disana,merasa pusing dengan apa yang terjadi aku pun menaruh tangan kiriku di sisi tempat tidur dan tanganku menemukan sesuatu yang lembut di ikuti oleh suara wanita.

"Ahh~hh"

Seorang wanita bangun dari tidurnya tanpa memakai satupun pakaian, wanita berambut merah dan berkulit putih itu tersenyum kepadaku

"ahh... selamat pagi shirou " ucapnya

Dengan cepat akupun kembali tidur dan berharap agar cepat bangun dari mimpi sialan ini, aku tahu 1 tahun ini aku jomblo tapi memimpikan rias-san tidur bersama denganku itu sangat menyedihkan, namun harapanku langsung dihancurkan begitu saja , sepasang lengan merangkul tubuhku dari belakang dan ada benda lembut yang menyentuh punggung ku

"AHHH!"

Karena terkejut, aku jatuh dari ranjang setelah melihat tubuhku yang tanpa pakaian dengan cepat kuambil selimut yang ada di ranjang untuk menutupi tubuhku, baru saja aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, dia lalu berkata

"loh... lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang jika aku terlalu lama disini aku akan terlambat ke sekolah, ooh shirou jika kau lapar kau boleh menggunakan bahan-bahan masakan yang ada di kulkas, dan shirou aku menang kali ini"

Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan kan ku

"sialan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku"

Setelah bangun aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan, setelah membuat sarapan aku duduk di sofa dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Pertama issei mengatakan bahwa dia mempunyai pacar, karena penasaran aku pergi ke taman untuk melihat akhir dari kencan nya, setelah itu aku melihat issei dan pacar nya tiba-tiba dia berubah dan menjadi magus yang bercosplay memakai sayap hitam lalu dia membunuh issei, karena kaget aku menginjak ranting yang ada di kakiku, magus itu menyadarinya dan mulai menyerang ku ,saat hampir sampai di gerbang taman, tiba-tiba dadaku di tembus oleh tombak cahaya entah darimana tak lama penyerang misterius itu menampakkan tubuhnya seorang magus laki-laki yang bercosplay sama dengan pacarnya issei ,setelah mendapatkan memori ku kembali laki-laki itu dengan cepat datang ke arah ku untuk mengakhiri hidup ku, namun aku berhasil membunuhnya lebih dulu menggunakan tekhnik sasaki koujiro ,setelah membunuhnya aku menyerang musuh ku yang satunya menggunakan busur hitam milik EMIYA lalu melepaskan proyektil hrunting ke arahnya dan menghancurkan salah satu lengan miliknya, lalu aku jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri setelah sadar seorang wanita berambut merah tiba-tiba berada di samping ku dan tak memakai pakaian sama sekali.

"Baiklah ini sudah resmi sepertinya takdir ingin mempermainkan hidupku dimana pun aku berada"

XX CC CC CC CC CC CC XXX

Aku pergi ke tempat tinggalku untuk bersiap kerja, tempat tinggal ku mempunyai 5 ruangan kecil 4 kamar tidur 1 kamar mandi sementara dapur dan ruang tamu menyatu.

"oi!... Shirou apa yang terjadi kau sedikit pucat hari ini? "

"tak ada apa-apa kazuya-san aku hanya bermimpi buruk tadi malam"

KRINGG

Suara, bel pintu terdengar saat ku lihat siapa yang datang ternyata mimpi buruk ku wanita berambut merah itu duduk dan memanggil ku

"ohh... Rias-san apa yang kau mau, hari ini"

"ohh... Shirou ada apa kau terlihat pucat hari ini"

"terima kasih karena mu "

"tentu.. sama-sama, aku ingin roti bakar dan teh hijau untuk hari ini terima kasih"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar "

"shirou hari ini datanglah ke kuoh academy ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"seperti nya sudah waktunya kau menjelaskan semuanya "

XX CC XX CC XXX

Aku pergi setelah selesai bekerja di restoran saat akan sampai di kuoh academy seorang laki-laki menunggu ku di pintu gerbang sekolah dia berambut pirang mempunyai wajah yang tampan dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Emiya-san..? "

"benar, kamu...? "

"Oh... maaf nama saya kiba... Kiba yuuto"

"Emiya... Emiya shirou"

"ketua dan yang lain sedang menunggu anda di dalam"

"ohh... Baiklah"

Aku mengikuti kiba ke arah ruang klub dimana rias sedang menunggu kami, tak lama kamipun sampai di ruangan klub.

"selamat sore shirou...senang kau berada disini"

"Kau yang membuat ku datang ke sini rias-san"

"Oke... kita langsung saja ke intinya kenapa kau ada disini dan bagaimana kau masih disini"

Kemudian rias menjelaskan padaku bagaimana aku bisa hidup kembali dan menjelaskan mengenai _peerage_ dan yang lainnya

"ketua ada laporan bahwa ada iblis liar di wilayah kita " ucap akeno tiba-tiba

"Well... Emiya-kun sepertinya melihat secara langsung akan lebih jelas daripada teori"

Mendengar perkataannya aku hanya bisa mengangguk, melihat konfirmasi dari ku rias dan anggotanya membawaku ke tempat iblis liar itu, sesampainya di sana terlihat seekor monster dengan tubuh yang aneh dan payudara yang dapat menembakan LASER payudara jenis apa yang bisa menembakan laser aku yakin ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh iblis, aku membayangkan rias ataupun akeno menembakan laser dari dadanya menakutkan benar-benar menakutkan.

"Gremory sudah lama aku menantikanmu" ucap monster itu

Seperti tak perduli dengan monster itu rias mulai menjelaskan padaku fungsi dari _peerage_

"sekarang Emiya-kun akan kujelaskan lagi tentang peerage "

"jangan hiraukan aku! " teriaknya lalu mencoba menyerang rias kuingatkan lagi "mencoba" karena dengan cepat kiba melesat dengan cepat dan memotong tangan monster itu.

"Pertama knight, knight diberi kelebihan dikecepatannya"

Kulihat kiba menyerang lawannya dengan cepat walaupun tidak terlalu cepat

"Lalu rook di beri tambahan atas ketahanan dan kekuatan tubuh"

Lalu anak kecil berambut putih menahan semua serangan monster itu dengan pertahanan tubuh nya lalu membalikan dengan serangan yang mempunyai kekuatan berlipat ganda

"Lalu bishop di beri tambahan kekuatan di sihirnya, namun bishop milikku sedang tak bisa bersama kita sementara ini"

Aku ingin bertanya kenapa namun setelah melihat wajah rias yang sedikit sedih aku mengurungkan niat ku.

"selanjutnya adalah queen dia merupakan keseimbangan dari setiap pieces"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir di ikuti teriakan kesakitan, disana kulihat akeno sedang menyiksa iblis liar itu sambil tersenyum, S dia super S.

"Lalu terakhir adalah pawn walaupun tak punya tambahan kekuatan untuk tubuh pawn mempunyai kemampuan untuk-"

"naik peringkat bukan" jawabku

Akupun tersenyum setelah memotong perkataan rias

"shirou-kun tolong jangan potong perkataanku saat berbicara " ucap rias sedikit kesal

"salahkan hormonku untuk itu" ucapku

"Hmph..." ucap rias sambil memalingkan wajahnya " seperti yang kau tahu pawn dapat naik peringkat ke piece apa saja kecuali Raja namun dia harus berada pada daerah musuh agar dapat naik peringkat atau promotion "

"ketua kami sudah menghabisi iblisnya" ucap kiba

"Bagus... Seperti nya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah, kau mengerti yang aku katakan bukan shirou-kun"

"ya aku mengerti semuanya rias-san"

Setelah mengatakannya aku mulai melangkah dari pergi dari rias namun di berhentikan oleh akeno dan dia memberiku sebuah plastik belanja dengan baju sekolah didalamnya

"Shirou jangan lupa besok kau datang ke sekolah kami sudah mengurus registrasi masuk sekolah milikmu"

"Tapi aku masih harus bekerja besok terlebih bukankah sudah sangat terlambat bagiku untuk masuk sekolah sekarang"

"untuk pengurusan sekolahmu sudah kami atur lalu untuk pekerjaanmu lihat saja besok"

Mereka lalu menghilang di gelapnya malam

X XD CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Malam ini aku kembali memimpikan kehidupannya saat dia duduk berdua dengan ayahnya

"Pak tua jika kau mengantuk tidurlah didalam " ucap seorang anak khawatir

"ahh... Tak perlu khawatir aku baik-baik saja "

Anak berambut merah itupun duduk di sampingnya

"kau tahu saat kecil aku sangat menyukai pahlawan dan ingin menjadi pahlawan namun aku sadar seberapa susah menjadi pahlawan, ah... andai saja aku sadar lebih awal"

"kalau begitu tak ada yang bisa kau kau lakukan"

"ya"

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukannya pak tua sudah tua dan sudah tak bisa meraihnya, karena itu serahkan saja impian pak tua padaku"

Dan mulai saat itu kutukannya pun dimulai.

X CC CC CC CC XXX

Mimpi itu lagi sudah 2 hari sejak ingatan ku kembali sejak itu pula aku melihat ingatan miliknya jujur aku tak terganggu dengan pengalaman hidupnya sebaliknya pengalaman nya memberiku petunjuk seberapa mustahil idealisme kami berdua.

"selamat pagi kazuya-san "

"selamat pagi... Bos"

"hah?... Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu "

" kau tak tahu kau sekarang adalah pemilik restoran ini "

"apa maksudmu? "

"rias-san tiba-tiba membeli restoran ini semalam dan memberi mu kepemilikan tempat ini. "

Hah... Apa yang maksudnya rias membeli restoran ini dan memberikannya kepadaku lalu kenapa dia melakukan ini

 _untuk pengurusan sekolahmu sudah kami atur lalu untuk pekerjaanmu lihat saja besok_

Jadi ini maksud perkataannya tadi malam.

#KRING!

Pintu restoran terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut merah dan berseragam pakaian sekolah tak lama sebuah senyum mekar di wajahnya dia lalu berjalan ke arahku, sebelum aku bisa protes tentang apa yang dia lakukan dia tiba-tiba berbicara kepadaku

"Hallo.. Shirou-kun senang kau tiba disini tepat waktu"

"rias-san apa maksud semua ini"

"apa maksudnya? Aku menyelesaikan masalah pekerjaan mu bukan? "

"tidak... Ya tapi aku bertanya kenapa kau sampai melakukan hal seperti ini"

"sudahlah tak usah memikirkan hal semacam ini... Ngomong-ngomong shirou apa kau sudah siap untuk hari pertamamu di sekolah "

"maaf rias-san tapi aku tak membawa pakaian sekolahku hari ini.. "

" aku membawakannya untukmu... Lihat? "

Dia menunjukan plastik yang dibawa di tangan kanannya disana terlihat sepasang seragam sekolah laki-laki.

"Kau sudah merencanakannya bukan? "

"hehehe... "

Akupun mengambil seragam itu dan memakainya di ruang ganti dan aku terkejut ternyata seragam ini sangat sesuai dengan tubuhku tak terlalu kecil dan tak terlalu besar

"kau cocok memakai seragam itu"

"terimakasih "

"kalau begitu ayo pergi "

"baiklah"

Mereka berdua pun pergi

"hey... Kazuya apa yang baru saja terjadi"

"entahlah aku juga tak tahu"

"HEI! Kalian semua kembali bekerja! Aku adalah orang di perintahkan gremory untuk mengawasi kalian semua! "

CC CC CC CC XXX X

"Shirou ini semua keperluan mu untuk di sekolah"

Rias memberiku sebuah tas dengan beberapa perlatan di dalamnya

"kau bahkan menyiapkan semua ini? "

"mau bagaimana lagi sebagai ketua aku harus menyiapkan semua kebutuhan anggota ku"

Anggota kah aku lebih suka panggilan itu daripada pelayan.

"Jadi rias-san kenapa kau ada disini bukankah seharusnya kau ada di kelas dan belajar? "

"karena keluargaku memiliki nama yang besar di dunia manusia terlebih lagi aku sudah terlalu pintar untuk berada di sma aku bebas melakukan apa yang ku mau "

"lalu kenapa kau masuk sekolah? "

"kau bisa katakan untuk menikmati masa muda"

"yeah.. masa muda"

"Hmph..." Mendengar jawaban ku rias hanya berpaling dariku

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan singkat, kami sampai di kuoh academy.

"shirou"

"hmm? "

"ruang kelas mu berada di lantai 3,kelas 3A dan juga aku sudah memberitahu bahwa tentang kedatangan mu hari ini kau hanya harus masuk dan memperkenalkan dirimu"

"hmm... Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah rias memanggilku

"shirou! "

"Hmm.. "

"aku akan menyuruh kiba untuk datang menjemputmu saat bel istirahat "

"ahh... Oke akan kutunggu "

Setelah 3 lantai dan satu kelas kemudian

Kini aku berada di depan kelas 3A aku pun membuka pintunya perlahan setelah mendengar pintunya terbuka guru wanita yang ada di depan kelas pun melihat ke arahku walaupun awalnya kebingungan namun tak lama di mengetahui siapa diriku dan mempersilahkan ku masuk.

"baiklah semua dengarkan! "

Mendengar suara gurunya mereka semua berhenti dari tugas mereka dan melihat kedepan

"Kita mendapatkan murid baru silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

Aku pun maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan namaku

"Namaku adalah Emiya Shirou mohon bantuannya "

Setelah aku memperkenalkan diriku beberapa wanita kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sisanya melihatku dengan mata yang berbintang-bintang sedangkan para laki-lakinya melihatku dengan pandangan marah dan kesal, hebat sekali belum satu hari berada si sekolah aku sudah di benci.

"k...kalau begitu emiya-kun kau bisa duduk di sana"ucap guru wanita itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Hebat bahkan gurupun menjadi seperti itu aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah aku mempunyai kutukan yang sama dengan diarmuid.

Setelah beberapa pelajaran kemudian

#KRINGG...

Tak lama setelah bel istirahat kami kiba datang dengan aura yang bercahaya sangat terang walaupun sebenarnya dia itu iblis aneh memang.

"Emiya-san ketua memanggilmu."

"panggil saja shirou, kalau begitu ayo pergi. "

Awal perjalanan biasa-biasa saja namun semua berubah saat aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat lari di kejar oleh wanita-wanita berpakaian seragam kendo dengan pedang kayu di tangannya.

"kiba bisa kau jelaskan itu? "

"oh.. Issei sama sepertimu shirou-san dia dibangkitkan oleh iblis"

"tapi rias tak memberitahuku bahwa di juga menghidupkan issei? "

"bukan.. Ketua yang membangkitkan issei namun iblis lain"

"iblis lain, siapa? "

"kau akan tahu saat pulang sekolah nanti "

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan kami pun sampai di ruangan penelitian makhluk gaib, ukh klub macam apa ini klub makhluk gaib benarkah hanya karena mereka iblis mereka membuat klub ini menakjubkan.

"Selamat pagi shirou-kun"

"selamat pagi Akeno-san, dimana rias-san"

"dia sedang mandi di belakang tunggu lah sebentar "

Tak lama terdengar suara percikan air selama beberapa menit lalu berhenti.

"Sepertinya dia sudah selesai"ucap akeno

Rias keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah

"maaf... Shirou-kun tubuhku sedikit lelah dan aku ingin menyegarkan tubuhku sebentar"

"Tak apa-apa rias-san, jadi apa yang kau mau dariku hari ini"

"aku ingin menyelesaikan penjelasan ku tadi malam, namun sebelum itu kami ingin memperkenalkan diri"

"namaku Rias Gremory salah satu iblis yang bertanggung Jawab atas kota ini"

" namaku Himejima Akeno Queen milik rias "

"Yuuto Kiba kesatria milik rias"

"toujou koneko... Rook. "gadis berambut putih itu memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa ekspresi

"Emiya Shirou panggil saja Shirou"

"jadi shirou apa kau merasa sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirimu yang biasanya"

"Ada 2 hal yang sangat berbeda padaku sejak perpisahan kita tadi malam, aku merasa saat malam tubuhku menjadi lebih aktif daripada biasanya kedua aku dapat merasakan aura aneh saat berada didekat orang-orang"

"maksudmu" (rias)

"aku dapat merasakan aura aneh saat berada di dekat orang-orang tertentu contohnya saat didekat mu rias-san aku merasakan aura kehancuran di sekeliling ku, begitu juga dengan akeno dan koneko untuk akeno aku merasakan petir dan sesuatu seperti sayap lalu untuk koneko lebih seperti kucing, namun aku tak merasakan aura yang keluar dari kiba. "

"ara... ara... " akeno tersenyum kepadaku namun aku merasakan sedikit kekesalan dibalik senyumannya.

"..." koneko hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi

"untuk saat ini sepertinya cukup terimakasih telah datang kemari shirou, kiba akan datang menjemputmu setelah pulang sekolah karena masih ada yang harus dibicarakan terlebih kemampuan mu saat melawan malaikat terbuang"

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas sekarang sampai jumpa lagi. "

X XD XD CC CC ADA XDDD

Kini aku berada di ruangan osis yang di pimpin oleh sona shitori ketua osis di sekolah ini dan juga salah satu iblis yang bertanggung jawab atas daerah ini selain rias

Ruangan ini sudah terbagi menjadi 2 bagian, di bagian kiri adalah anggota ekskul milik rias dan di kanan adalah anggota osis sona,lalu ditengah-tengah adalah diriku dan issei

"baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan iblis baru yang ku hidupkan kembali... Issei? "

"Baik!, namaku adalah hyoudou issei aku adalah iblis yang dibangkitkan oleh ketua,impian ku adalah untuk MENJADI RAJA HAREM"

Wow otaknya sudah sangat rusak

"giliranmu shirou"

"baik.. Namaku adalah emiya shirou aku dibangkitkan oleh rias tak lama setelah orang mesum itu kehilangan nyawanya untuk impian aku tak punya untuk saat ini. "

Setelah kami memperkenalkan diri para anggota iblis lain mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka dimulai dari peerage milik sona lalu rias.

"Karena perkenalan sudah dilakukan bisa kami melihat sacred gear milik kalian berdua? "(rias)

"sacred gear?"(issei)

"itu adalah kekuatan yang diberikan kepada kalian berdua oleh tuhan. "(sona)

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya"

"bayangkan saja tekhnik terkuat yang kau tahu"

"baiklah... Ka.. Me... Ha... Me... Ha..! "(issei)

Tiba-tiba sebuah pelindung tangan berwarna merah dengan bola berwarna hijau yang ada di tengan telapak tangannya muncul pada lengan issei.

"A..p.. a ini " (issei)

"sacred gear milikmu issei"(sona)

"Sacred gear apa ini apakah twice critical"(rias)

"boosted gear sacred gear yang dapat melipat gandakan kekuatan penggunanya,salah satu dari 2 heavenly dragon yang bahkan dapat membunuh tuhan. " ucapaku setelah menganalisanya dengan structual analysis

"Tak mungkin aku mempunyai sekiryutei dalam peerage milikku"

"selamat sona kau mendapat anggota yang luar biasa" ucap rias dengan senyumannya namun matanya berkata sebaliknya

"oh... Terima Kasih rias" ucap sona dengan nada mengejek

"Shirou kenapa kau tidak menunjukan kami sacred gear milikmu " (rias)

"kau yakin tentang ini rias bukankah lebih baik jika anggota mu saja yang mengetahui kemampuanku? " bisikku ke rias

"tak apa-apa sona merupakan temanku sejak kecil "

"katakan saja kau mau sombong di depan sona. "

"heheh... Teehee... "

"apa itu kau pikir itu imut, 'sigh' baiklah

"Trace ...On"

Aku mengaktifkan semua sirkuit sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhku sebanyak 150, TUNGGU DULU! Aku hanya mempunyai 37 sirkuit sihir lalu ditambah magic crest kiritsugu yang berjumlah 50 harusnya aku hanya mempunyai 87 sirkuit sihir jadi kenapa aku hampir mempunyai 2x lipat dari yang seharusnya, ahh... ini pasti ulah laki-laki tua sialan itu aku akan memukulnya jika bertemu dengannya lagi tapi saat ini aku harus menunjukkan kemampuan ku.

Aku memanggil _Monohoshi Zao_ dari UBW milikku selama proses pemanggilan angin menyelimuti tubuhku seakan-akan menghindari kontak fisik dariku, tak lama nodachi panjang itu berada dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Apa... itu? "(sona)

"Pedang" jawabku singkat

"Bukan itu maksudku tapi bagaimana bisa"(sona)

"Ini adalah kemampuan ku"

"apa nama pedang itu"

Yang bertanya bukanlah sona namun queen miliknya tsubaki

" _Monohoshi Zao"_

"senjata milik sasaki kojirou itu? "

"one and only"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaannya aku menaruh kembali _Monohoshi Zao_ kedalam UBW milikku namun tsubaki menghentikan ku dan memintaku untuk bertarung dengannya

"tunggu... bisakah kita bertarung sebentar? "

Baru saja aku akan menolaknya aku merasakan ada yang memperhatikan ku setelah kulihat kebelakang aku melihat rias melihatku dengan senyum di wajahnya, mengerikan wanita memang mengerikan

"Baiklah... Kuterima tantanganmu. "

Tsubaki mengeluarkan senjatanya sebuah katana panjang namun masih lebih panjang senjata milikku.

Tak lama dia menyerang ku dengan serangan bertubi-tubi aku memblok dan menghindari semua serangan yang menuju ke arahku, dia kuat cepat dan juga reflek nya Bagus bahkan lebih hebat dari kiba namun dia masih kurang pengalaman aku bahkan sempat melihat masa lalu pedang miliknya setiap pagi, siang, bahkan malam dia selalu mengayunkan pedangnya sebanyak 100 kali sejak sia menjadi iblis namun itu sia-sia walaupun serangan berat pergerakan cepat namun dia masih kekurangan pengalaman masih banyak gerakan sia-sia dalam serangannya dan juga masih banyak juga celah jika ini pertarunagan sungguhan kepalanya sudah ada dibawah kakiku sejak 3 serangan pertama.

Setelah aku mendorong kebelakang serangannya aku menaikan satu jari ku menandakan 1 serangan penentu dia mengangguk mengetahui maksudku, dia manyarungkan kembali senjata dan melesat cepat kearahku aku hanya diam tak bergerak aku sudah menetukan serangan milikku.

7 langkah

6 langkah aku menaikan senjata ku sama tinggi dengan bahuku

5 langkah

4 langkah ini adalah waktunya

" _ **HIKEN : TSUBAME GAESHI"**_

Kembali 3 serangan mustahil itu kukeluarkan namun aku tak memotong lehernya aku menghentikan serangan ku 3 centi dari lehernya, tsubaki hanya terdiam dan menjatuhkan senjatanya ke lantai

"apa itu...? " sona memecah ke sunyian

" tsubame gaeshi?... Bukannya itu adalah teknik yang diciptakan sasaki kojirou bagaimana bisa kau menggunakannya? "(Kiba)

"ini adalah kekuatan yang kumiliki ini bukanlah sacred gear seperti issei ini adalah kemampuan yang ku ciptakan sendiri Lewat keringat, darah, kerja keras ku selama ini, kemampuanku adalah mengcopy senjata yang kulihat dan mengetahui semua komposisinya sejarahnya dan semua skill yang ada dalam senjata itu"

Aku lalu mentrace senjata milik tsubaki ke tanganku, melihat apa yang kulakukan semuanya terdiam bahkan dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"jadi shirou berapa banyak senjata yang kau miliki saat ini" rias memecahkan keheningan

"Lumayan banyak" jawabku

"Ahahaahaah.. Ahahaaahah.. AHAAHAHHAHA. Terima itu sona walaupun kau punya sekiryutei namun dia masih belum mengerti kekuatannya sedangkan shirou sudah menguasai kemampuannya" rias tertawa sangat keras

Sona terlihat kesal saat mendengar ucapan rias

"akeno-san apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua? " ucapku

"Tak lama setelah kau pergi ke kelasmu shirou sona datang ke ruang klub kami untuk mengetahui anggota baru rias namun tak lama mereka terlibat perdebatan yang akhirnya mereka setuju untuk melihat siapa dari anggota baru mereka yang lebih hebat" ucap akeno

"Jadi itu adalah alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku ada disini"

"jangan terlalu senang rias mungkin issei masih lemah namun sebentar lagi dia akan melampaui shirou dengan sacred gearnya! " (sona)

"maaf bukannya mengejek namun kau harus tahu sona-san sebenarnya issei adalah pengguna boosted gear terlemah yang pernah ada, semua pengguna sebelumnya membangkitkan boosted gearnya saat usia 9-13 tahun dan mereka sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan naga yang ada di dalamnya, kemungkinan dia bisa mengalahkanku hampir tidak mungkin. "

"kau berlebihan shirou" ucap sona dengan kesal

"Aku berhasil mengalahkan queen milikmu bukan? "

"itu karena tsubaki tidak serius melawan mu !"

"begitu juga dengan diriku jika aku serius tsubaki-san sudah mati dalam 3 serangan pertama"

"kau mengada-ada"

"tidak itu benar"(tsubaki)

Tsubaki langsung mengakuinya

"Dalam pertarungan tadi dia memiliki banyak sekali kesempatan untuk mengakhiri hidupku namun dia hanya menyerang untuk membuat aku melangkah jauh darinya, shirou beritahu aku dimana letak kelemahan ku? "

"kau kuat tsubaki-san kau mempuyai serangan yang kuat dan juga pergerakan mu sangat cepat namun kau kurang pengalaman kuakui reflek mu cepat namun cepat saja tak mampu menyelamatkan mu kau harus bisa mengetahui serangan selanjutnya dari musuhmu dan terlebih lagi banyak sekali gerakan sia-sia dalam seranganmu"

Mendengar penjelasan ku tsubaki hanya menundukan kepalanya lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya kearahku.

"shirou... TOLONG JADIKAN AKU MURIDMU! "

Dia mengatakan dalam posisi membungkuk

"huh...? "

"kau bilang aku kurang pengalaman bukan oleh karena itu aku ingin kau melatihku agar aku bisa menutupi kelemahanku tolong latihlah aku! "

"huh... tapi.. Maksudku... "

"tolong latihlah aku juga"

Kiba tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu

"aku mempunyai hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum aku berhasil melakukannya aku takkan bisa hidup tenang bila belum menyelesaikannya"

Kiba berkata dengan jelas dan penuh amarah namun yang kurasakan adalah niat membunuhnya yang tersebar di sekitarku, balas dendam, kebencian, Bagus ini akan memotivasinya emosi itu akan membuat dia melewati batasnya memang benar balas dendam hanya akan menciptakan perasaan hampa dalam hatinya namun banyak orang yang tak bisa maju jika belum merasakan persaan itu.

"Kalian yakin? Aku akan membuat latihan sangat dekat dengan kematian apakah kalian masih mau menerimanya? "

"kami siap menjalaninya! " mereka berdua berkata secara bersamaan

Sepertinya hidupku ini akan semakin menarik

CHAPTET 3 END


	3. Chapter 3

Terima Kasih atas reviewnya

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Unexpected Meeting**

Aku kembali ke ruang klub setelah pertemuan antara rias dan sona usai, saat ini aku sedang menikmati teh yang di buat oleh akeno-san.

"Shirou"(rias)

"Hmph...?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui sacred gear milik issei? "

"aku menggunakan structual analysis padanya structual analysis adalah salah satu kemampuan yang ku punya aku bisa mengetahui struktur benda mati maupun hidup"

"Hmm... Ada lagi kemampuan yang kau punya? "

"reinforcement kemampuan yang dapat memperkuat dan mempercepat tubuhku jika di aplikasikan ke suatu benda dapat memperkokoh dan menajamkannya namun kemampuan ini bagaikan pedang bermata dua jika pra- maksudku mana yang kuberikan terlalu sedikit maka tidak akan terlalu efektif namun jika terlalu banyak maka akan menghancurkannya oleh karena mana yang kuberikan harus tepat "

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi,time alter namun akan lebih baik jika kemampuan ini dirahasiakan sementara

"kau punya kemampuan yang menarik shirou, baiklah karena sekarang sudah malam lebih baik jika kita mengakhiri kegiatan klub hari ini"

Aku berdiri dan memberi salam ke semua anggota klub sebelum keluar

"kalau begitu aku pulang lebih dulu selamat malam semua, kiba besok kita akan memulai latihan datanglah pagi-pagi bersama dengan tsubaki-san"

"Baik Shisou! "

"ugh... Panggil saja shirou"

Aku pun pergi dari klub

"akeno kau sudah menemukan informasi tentang shirou?" (rias)

"kami tidak mendapatkan informasi selain laporan tentang dia terluka parah dan di rawat di rumah sakit, dia seperti jatuh dari langit secara tiba-tiba "

"kau benar-benar menarik emiya shirou "

X XD CC CC CC CC CC CC D CC

Aku sampai di rumah dan bersantai dengan bermain game online yang sudah ku instal belakangan ini "world conqueror" adalah game dimana player harus membuat kerajaan dan pasukannya sendiri dan menaklukan pasukan player yang lain.

Setelah puas bermain aku pergi ke kamar untuk tidur

X XD XD CC CC CC CC CC D

Di suatu tempat jauh dari keramaian kota seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan lingkaran sihir

"Sudah waktunya"

 _"Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

" _Let it be declared now;_

 _your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._

 _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth."_

 _"An oath shall be sworn here._

 _I shall neverl attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_

 _I shall rule over all evils of all of Hell."_

 _"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_

 _come forth from the ring of restraint, Guardian of balance"_

Sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi di tengah-tengah lingkaran sihir tak lama asap mengelilingi laki-laki itu tak lama setelah semua asap menghilang terlihat 2 sosok sedang berlutut ke arah laki-laki itu.

" _upon thou summon i have come, i ask thou are thou my master"_ 2x

"ya... Aku adalah master kalian"ucapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya

Dengan ini tujuanku akan tercapai

X CC CC CC CC CC CC XXX

Aku berada di sebuah ruangan hitam tak ada apa pun sejauh mata ku memandang hanya sebuah background hitam di sekeliling ku, lalu tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki tua terlihat di depan ku orang ini adalah orang yang kulihat sebelum datang ke dunia ku yang baru.

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi emiya shirou"

"harusnya aku tahu hanya ada satu orang yang mampu lompat ke dimensi satu ke yang lain, jadi apa yang kau mau marshmallow kasur delete. "

"aku adalah Marshall kischur zelretch! "

"ya terserahlah "

"kau tahu kau mulai bertingkah seperti dia"

"aku dan dia adalah orang yang sama, jadi apa tujuan mu membawaku ke dunia ini apakah untuk bersenang-senang atau ada tujuan lain"

"langsung ke intinya sama sepertinya, tujuan ku membawamu kemari adalah untuk bersenang-senang dan untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia "

"apa maksudmu "

"shirou mungkin ini terdengar aneh namun tuhan sudah mati di dunia ini"

"kau pasti bercanda"

"tidak, itu adalah kenyataan dan hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui kebenaran ini"

"lalu apa maksudmu tentang menyelamatkan umat manusia"

"mungkin 3 fraksi itu tak mau mengakuinya namun karena kematian tuhan mereka berdamai sampai saat ini, namun itu hanya sementara sedikit goyangan saja mereka akan kembali berperang jika itu terjadi maka manusia akan di pastikan punah di dunia ini"

"itu tidak akan terjadi alaya tidak akan membiarkannya"

"tidak ada intervensi gaia dan alaya di dunia ini , jadi bagaimana shirou kau bisa menjadi pahlawan di dunia ini"

Pahlawan kah aku sudah lama membuang impian itu namun tetap saja bagian dari tubuhku menginginkannya sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa lepas dari kutukan ini

"akan kulakukan namun aku akan memprioritaskan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku terlebih dahulu "

"tidak apa-apa itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, aku akan mengrimkan bantuan kepadamu besok"

"bantuan?, apa maksudmu bantuan"

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi"

"eh tung-"

Belum selesai berbicara aku bangun dari mimpiku

Aku bangun dari tidur ku lalu mencoba untuk kembali tidur namun sudah jam 4 pagi sudah terlalu telat untuk kembali tidur.

"Pahlawan huh... "

Tanpa sadar aku berkata seperti itu, apa itu pahlawan, bagaimana seseorang bisa menjadi pahlawan, bagaimana akhir dari kehidupan pahlawan, memikirkan hal itu aku teringat kenangan nya sewaktu dia masih hidup.

Di suatu hotel di eropa Timur emiya shirou sedang beristirahat setelah berhasil menghancurkan organisasi bawah tanah dan entah menyelamatkan berapa orang karena perbuatannya.

Setelah akhir dari holy grail saber menghilang dan kembali ke waktunya setelah itu dia pergi ke london bersama rin untuk belajar di clock tower dan tak lama dia berkeliling dunia untuk menjadi pahlawan, dia pergi ke konflik satu ke konflik yang lain untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

#kring!

Telepon miliknya bergetar dan tertulis di layarnya adalah rin

"hello shirou "

"hello rin "

"nee... Shirou kapan kau akan kembali sakura dan taiga menunggumu kembali "

"aku tidak tahu rin"

"apa maksudmu tidak tahu?! Sudah 5 tahun kau pergi dariku dan 8 tahun bagi mereka, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu berengsek! "

"aku tidak bisa rin! Masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku, kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang menyelamatkan mereka"

"sialan!.. Kau bukan pahlawan shirou "

"bukan ... Tapi akan menjadi "

"aku sudah muak denganmu shirou"

Lalu dia memutus hubungan teleponnya

Sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu dan rin tidak menghubungi nya lagi oleh karena itu aku kembali ke clock tower untuk memeriksanya namun sesampainya disana lord el melloi mengatakan padaku bahwa rin telah meninggal, seorang yang selamat dari organisasi yang ku hancurkan dia mengumpulkan semua musuh ku dan meminta bantuan magus dari clock tower untuk menculik dan membunuh rin.

Sebuah bagian dalam dirinya hancur itu adalah mimpi buruk pertamanya,namun itu tidak membuatnya berhenti menjadi pahlawan

Mimpi buruk keduanya terjadi selang 3 Bulan setelah kedatangannya di clock tower taiga fujimura wanita yang menjadi penjaganya sejak kecil di Serang oleh orang yang sama, namun dia berhasil lolos setelah di bantu oleh polisi lokal dengan cidera yang serius, shirou yang mendengar kabar itu dari raiga fujimura bergegas kembali ke Jepang untuk melihatnya namun saat dia datang taiga telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Shirou menetap di Jepang untuk mencari jejak penyerang taiga dan rin setelah menerima informasi dari seorang informan dia mendapatkan petunjuk bahwa musuhnya berada di tokyo dan sedang merencanakan penyerangan terhadap sakura matou terbakar oleh api amarah shirou pergi ketempat persembunyian mereka dan menyerang mereka. Itu bukanlah pertempuran melainkan pembantaian shirou membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya darah mengalir bagaikan sungai dan potongan tubuh berceceran dimana-mana setelah membunuh semua anggotanya. Shirou kembali kerumah.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak pembantaian, clock tower berhasil menyembunyikan semua informasi dari media dan berkata bahwa mereka bertarung karena uang. Shirou bersiap pergi untuk menjalankan urusannya menjadi pahlawan namun sebelum itu dia pergi rumah sakura untuk berpamitan

"Sakura... Aku pergi dulu jaga dirimu baik-baik "

"senpai... Tidak bisakah senpai terus berada disini? "

"maaf sakura namun masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku"

"bagaimana denganku senpai? Aku memerlukanmu disini"

"maaf... Sakura tapi kau tak usah khawatir ada shinji disini bukan"

"nii-san... Kau benar senpai nii-san ada disini bersamaku

"kalau begitu... Aku pergi dulu sakura, sampai jumpa lagi"

" ya... Selamat tinggal senpai... "

Sakura menutup pintu rumahnya.

Baru 200 meter dari rumah sakura shirou melihat shinji berjalan kearahnya

" yo... Emiya... Lama tidak bertemu "

"shinji lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu"

"populer seperti biasa, para wanita di kota ini tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dariku "

"sebenarnya aku ingin berbincang lebih lama lagi tapi aku harus pergi Sekarang, tolong jaga sakura shinji"

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa hanya berjalan melewatiku

"heh...Kau... Sungguh menjijikkan Emiya... "

Saat aku berpaling shinji terus berjalan kerumahnya

Sudah 3 Bulan sejak aku melihat sakura dan shinji kini aku berada di Negara di eropa yang sedang berperang dengan Negara lain namun aku berada di posisi netral. Prioritas utamaku adalah menyelamatkan orang sebanyak mungkin. Tak lama ini aku menjalin kontrak dengan the world untuk menjadi counter guardian aku senang karena walaupun aku mati aku masih bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang lebih banyak lagi.

Perang sudah berakhir dan akhirnya kedamaian juga ini saatnya aku pergi dari Negara ini. Namun tiba-tiba pintu tempat tinggal ku di dobrak dan 10 orang prajurit dan menodongkan senjatanya kearahku

"Emiya shirou... Kau dinyatakan sebagai otak dibalik peperangan yang terjadi antar 2 Negara Ini di kuatkan oleh beberapa saksi"

Aku ingin menjawab tidak.. Itu bukan aku namun jika aku memberitahu otak peperangan ini maka sekeluarganya akan di eksekusi dan pemerintahan Negara yang kalah akan semakin terpuruk, ya, aku tahu orang-orang dibalik terjadinya perang, mereka adalah pemilik jabatan tertinggi di Negara yang kalah oleh karena itu lebih baik jika aku saja yang menerima eksekusi ini. Terlebih aku sudah menjalin kontrak dengan world jadi aku masih bisa menjadi pahlawan setelah mati.

"..."

"responmu... Kuanggap semua tuduhan itu benar tangkap dia! "

Selama seminggu aku menjalani kehidupanku di dalam penjara hukumanku sudah ditentukan yaitu digantung dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di dunia ini.

Aku dibawa ke arah tengah kota

"mati kau berengsek... Aku mengutukmu untuk mati untuk mati secara perlahan-lahan"

"kau tidak berhak ada di di dunia ini"

"bahkan iblis lebih baik darimu"

Cacian makian terus-menerus menyerangku aku melihat banyak sekali air mata mengalir deras si pipi mereka.

STEP

STEP

STEP

Aku menaiki tangga satu persatu sampai aku berada di bawah tiang gantung tak lama tali demi tali mulai menari di leherku setelah yakin tali itu terikat erat mereka menarik tuas lalu aku kehilangan pijakanku, nafas demi nafas mulai meninggalkan paru-paruku aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku tak lama tubuhku terasa lemas dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

 _Akhirnya mimpi buruk terakhirnya akan segera datang_

Entah sudah berapa tahun aku ada disini di tanah gersang dengan gear yang mengambang di langit sejauh mataku memandang hanya pedang yang mengisi pandanganku ,aku sadar sekarang menjadi counter guardian bukanlah menyelamatkan namun 'membersihkan' setiap dipanggil aku membunuh, membunuh, dan terus membunuh namun semakin banyak aku membunuh maka aku menyelamatkan lebih banyak lagi pikirku.

Kali ini aku mendapat tugas untuk membunuh monster yang sedang mengamuk setidaknya aku tidak membunuh manusia pikirku.

Aku berada di sebuah kota namun atmosfir di kota ini begitu gelap, aku berjalan langkah demi langkah aku merasakan atmosfir di sekitarku semakin sesak, tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri seorang wanita berambut putih ditengah kegelapan malam dengan banyak sekali bayangan disekitarnya seakan-akan melindunginya namun walaupun hanya melihatnya sekilas aku mengetahui wanita itu, sakura matou.

 _Bunuh sakura matou_

Perintah itu terdengar di kepalaku saat aku bertanya mengapa, alaya memberiku informasinya tentang dirinya yang berikan oleh tokiomi tohsaka kepada matou zouken, tentang worm crest dan pecahan grail yang di tanam dalam dirinya, tentang pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan oleh shinji kepadanya, dan takdirnya sebagai wadah yang akan melahirkan angra mainyu.

Aku menolaknya, aku menolak untuk membunuhnya setelah melihat semua yang terjadi padanya bagian dariku hancur, sakura adik kelasku yang selalu membantuku menahan semua itu dan aku bahkan tak tahu apa-apa

 _Bunuh sakura matou_

Perintah itu terus terdengar dalam diriku walaupun aku menolaknya namun tubuhku tidak mendengarkan tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya dan akhirnya sakura berakhir di tanganku namun sebelum dia menutup mata untuk selamanya tetes demi tetes air turun dari matanya yang sudah jatuh dalam kegelapan dan membasahi pipinya lalu mulutnya bergerak untuk pertama kalinya saat kita bertemu

" _Sen... Pai... Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami"_

Kata-katanya menghancurkan diriku sepenuhnya

 _Bagaimana jika aku tidak pergi meninggalkan mereka?_

 _Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kulindungi?_

Pertanyaan itu terus menerus muncul dalam pikiranku pada akhirnya aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang ingin kulindungi

Sebuah emosi muncul dalam diriku yang dinamakan penyesalan.

Sunggug lucu dia ingin membuat dunia dimana tidak ada orang menangis namun orang-orang disekitarnya menangis karena dia.

Jika itu adalah akhir seseorang yang ingin jadi pahlawan maka aku akan menolaknya sebuah kehidupan menyedihkan dimana dia menyelamatkan orang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Tak terasa sudah jam 5 sudah waktunya bersiap untuk kesekolah setelah membasuh tubuh dan menyiapkan makan siang aku pergi kesekolah dan juga hari ini adalah pertama kalinya latihan bagi tsubaki dan kiba.

Aku sekarang berada di lapangan sekolah dengan 2 orang yang sedang kecapaian aku menyuruh tsubaki dan kiba untuk pemanasan dengan 100x push-up, 100x sit-up, dan berlari mengelilingi sekolah 20x dan sekarang aku menyuruh mereka untuk menyerangku secara bersamaan

"kau yakin dengan ini shirou" (kiba)

Awalnya dia dan tsubaki memanggilku shisou namun setelah beberapa kali pemaksaan akhirnya mereka memanggil namaku

" ya, jadi jangan ragu-ragu dan serang aku dengan semua kemampuan kalian"

Mendengar perkataanku kiba dan tsubaki menyerang secara bersamaan, aku memanggil kanshou dan byakuya ke tanganku melihat dua pedang berada di tanganku mereka berdua terkejut namun tetap bergerak kearahku dengan cepat aku menangkis serangan tsubaki tidak lama kiba ikut menyerang dari sisi kananku namun sebelum dia berhasil mengenaiku aku menendang perutnya hinggal dia mundur kebelakang, serangan demi serangan di lepaskan ke arahku dengan cara bertarung archer aku mendominasi mereka berdua saat mereka akan menyerang bersama-sama sebuah tabrakan kecil terjadi dan membuat keseimbangan mereka jatuh tidak melepaskan kesempatan aku menyerang dan membuat kedua senjata mereka lepas dari tangan mereka.

"Kalian cukup Bagus untuk kiba kau butuh menaruh kekuatan lebih pada seranganmu lalu untuk tsubaki-san kau butuh kecepatan sangat kau mengayunkan pedangmu "

"bagaimana *huft* bisa kau menahan serangan kami dengan gaya bertarung penuh lubang itu"(kiba)

"Terlebih kenapa kau tidak menggunakan pedang yang kemarin"

"ohh... sebenarnya aku tidak terbiasa pakai pedang itu, ini adalah senjata yang sering kugunakan saat bertarung"

Setelah itu aku melatih mereka berdua secara individual sampai bel masuk kelas

Setelah istirahat aku pergi ke klub untuk menemui rias dan anggota lainnya setelah masuk kedalam kiba, koneko, akeno, dan rias sudah ada didalam.

"Selamat siang"

"selamat siang"4x

"jadi bagaiamana latihan mu kiba? "(rias)

"mengerikan aku dan tsubaki-san bahkan tak bisa melukainya sedikitpun"(kiba)

"Kiba tidak terlalu buruk hanya saja dia butuh menaikan kekuatan serangannya" kataku sambil duduk dan meminum teh yang di buat akeno

"kalau begitu berjuanglah kiba aku tidak sabar ingin melihat hasil latihanmu"

Setelah itu suasana kembali tenang akupun membuka kotak makan siang yang kubuat tadi pagi, tak lama setelah beberapa suap seekor kucing putih manis melihat kearahku tidak lebih tepatnya kearahku kotak makan siangku, koneko dengan fokusnya melihat kearah kotak makan siangku.

"umm... Kau mau? "

"Umm... "

Cara dia menganggukan kepala nya sangat lucu tidak heran dia disebut sebagai maskot sekolah ini.

Aku pikir dia hanya akan memakan sedikit namun baru 6 detik kotak makan siang ku sudah habis di makannya.

"enak... Lagi"(koneko)

"maaf sudah habis "

Mendengar perkataan ku koneko menundukan kepalanya.

"Akan kubuatkan lagi untukmu besok"

"Umm...!"

Mendengar perkataan ku dia menaikan kepalanya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu sejak pembicaraan ku dengan koneko rias duduk didepanku dan menaruh dokumen di depanku.

"Shirou" (rias)

"hmm...? "

"siapa kau sebenarnya aku telah meminta akeno untuk mencari tahu latar belakang mu namun seperti yang kau lihat hanya dokumen ini saja yang bisa kutemukan tentang mu. "(rias)

"Aku dan informan milik gremory telah mencari informasi mengenai dirimu namun yang kami temukan hanya informasi kau yang terluka parah dan dirawat di rumah sakit tidak ada informasi mengenai tempat lahirmu orang tuamu dan lainnya"(akeno)

"Aku tidak bermaksud berniat buruk kepadamu shirou tapi aku hanya ingin agar aku bisa mempercayai mu sepenuhnya"(rias)

Hah... Aku tahu ini akan terjadi tapi aku tak pernah mengira akan secepat ini apakah aku harus menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku dari dimensi lain tidak sebaiknya aku memberi tahu mereka yang sebenarnya menyimpan rahasia seperti ini hanya akan membawa banyak kerugian daripada keuntungan terlebih zelretch tak pernah melarangku untuk memberitahu tentang identitas ku

"tentu saja kalian tidak akan tahu aku berasal dari dunia lain"

"huh"4x

"seperti yang kubilang aku berasal dari dunia lain"

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai berada di dunia ini? "

"di duniaku sebelumnya aku harus melawan 7 orang dengan kekuatan super untuk mendapatkan adikku yang di tangkap oleh musuhku, saat melawan musuh terakhir terjadi distorsi dimensi di sekitarnya, di saat-saat terakhirnya dia mencoba menarik adikku bersamanya dengan sihir terakhir ku aku mendorong adikku dan membuat diriku sendiri yang tertarik bersamanya, saat tersadar aku bertemu dengan laki-laki tua yang mengirimku ke dunia ini sebelum mengirimku pergi dia berkata kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu dan akan mendapatkannya kembali di saat-saat tertentu, setahun berlalu issei memberitahuku bahwa dia memiliki pacar karena penasaran saat aku selesai bekerja aku mengintip akhir kencan issei sesampainya disana aku melihat issei dibunuh oleh pacarnya lalu pacarnya melihatku dan mencoba membunuhku setelah menghindari berbagai serangan darinya akhirnya aku terkena serangan dari temannya bagian terhebatnya adalah saat tombak sialan itu menembus jantungku ingatanku kembali padaku disaat aku sudah dipastikan akan mati, setelah mengalahkan mereka berdua aku kehilangan kesadaran saat bangun rias berada di sampingku dan mengatakan bahwa aku telah dihidupkan kembali sudah jelas"

"aku kagum kau tidak gila setelah melewati itu semua"(kiba)

"percayalah aku juga bingung"(shirou)

"walaupun itu cerita yang sulit dipercaya namun itu menjelaskan semua misteri denganmu, dan juga shirou bisakah kau lepaskan sihir yang kau gunakan saat ini? " (rias)

"Sihir apa? " (shirou)

"Jika kau tidak tahu tidak apa-apa " (rias)

"baiklah sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan selesai aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang "

" shirou kau bisa langsung pulang nanti kita tidak ada kegiatan usai sekolah"

"hmm... "

X CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC XXX

Aku bersyukur tidak ada kegiatan hari ini saat ini aku sedang mengikuti arus prana yang tersebar di kota hari ini prana yang tersebar di kota sangat abnormal oleh karena itu aku menyelidiki Sumbernya yang membawaku ke hutan di luar kota kuoh, di depanku adalah Padang rumput hijau.

Tak lama sebuah kejanggalan tejadi di langit dua retakan terjadi dan menjatuhkan 2 wanita ke tanah

Wanita yang pertama mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan rambut pirangnya, pelindung berbentuk M di kepalanya, sebuah pedang bersarang rapi di pinggangnya dan membawa sebuah bendera di salah satu tangannya.

Wanita yang kedua berpakaian hitam dengan beberapa hiasan di pakaiannya, rambutnya berwarna magenta menari di hembuskan angin, dia membawa sebuah tombak merah berdiri kokoh di belakangnya seakan-akan menahan berat tubuhnya.

'The Holy Maiden Jeanne d arc'

'The Queen Warrior Scatach'

Mungkin kesan bagi laki-laki biasa akan kagum akan kecantikan mereka berdua dan menghampiri mereka berdua namun Aku akan lari dari mereka berdua dan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya terlebih wanita dengan tombak merah .

Baru saja aku ingin pergi dari tempatku berdiri namun beberapa langkah kemudian sebuah tombak menancap tepat di depanku saat aku membalikan tubuhku aku melihat seorang wanita tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Kau tahu sungguh tidak sopan bagi seorang laki-laki untuk meninggalkan dua wanita lemah di tengah hutan sendirian " (scat)

"Lemah jidatmu " kataku dengan suara pelan

"kau mengatakan sesuatu" (scat)

"tidak... tidak... Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa "

"umm... Apakah kau laki-laki yang bernama emiya shirou"(jeanne)

"ya itu aku bagaimana kau bisa tahu "

"laki-laki tua yang mengirimku ke sini memintaku untuk membantumu"(jeanne)

"laki-laki tua siapa?"(shirou)

"Namanya mister Z"(jeanne)

"Harusnya aku tahu ini semua akan terjadi"

"oh.. Jadi kau dikirim juga olehnya"(scat)

"Juga? "

"dia juga datang kepadaku saat aku sedang bersantai, tiba-tiba dia muncul dan berkata "kau akan ku kirim ke dunia lain dan kau harus membantu emiya shirou " setelah dia berbicara sebuah lingkaran sihir berada di kakiku dan aku berada di sini " (scat)

" dia juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku "

Laki-laki tua sialan itu apanya yang bantuan yang dia kirim bukanlah bantuan tapi masalah, saat aku sedang berpikir mereka berdua berlutut dihadapanku dan berkata

" _upon thou summon i have come i ask are thou my master"2x_

"Tidak... Aku bukan master kalian tidak ada holy grail disini dan tidak akan pernah ada"

"lalu kenapa kita ada disini "

"sebenarnya jawabannya sangat sederhana karena menurutnya akan menarik jika kalian berada di sini, bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di tempatku saja jujur saja aku lapar dan ingin makan"

"Kau benar salah rasanya jika kita melanjutkan pembicaraan di luar " ( jeanne)

Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah namun sebuah suara membuatku berhenti dan membuat perhatianku tertuju padanya

"Senpai...? "

Asal suara itu berasal dari wanita berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan rambut pendek berwarna magenta bersamanya adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan warna rambut yang sama sepertinya dengan pakaian hitam dan penutup mata di wajahnya.

Mulutku berbicara tanpa kusadari

"sakura"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Jujur gua bingung gimana buat raiser bisa menjadi musuh yang kuat bagi shirou setelah memberi magic crest milik kiritsugu ( beda sama manga) dan 150 sirkuit yang ada dalam tubuhnya, terlebih dia punya ingatan archer yang telah melewati banyak pertempuran dimana dalam peperangan lengah sedikit saja bisa membuat seseorang terbunuh.**

 **Disclaimer chapter 1~4 : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (Telat )**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **THE PROMISE OF SWORD**

Sakura nama itu keluar dari mulutku, dihadapanku adalah adik kelas yang tidak mungkin bisa kulihat lagi kecuali berserk sakura yang pernah kulawan dulu dan salah satu lawan yang paling menyusahkan melebihi beatrice dan julian, dia dapat mencuri setiap noble phantasm yang kuarahkan padanya bahkan goldie harus menggunakan kekuatan penuh enkidu untuk menahan semua gerakannya pertarungan itu hampir menghabiskan semua prana yang kami miliki setelah mengalahkannya, julian tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyerang kami itu bagaikan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

"Senpai... "

Sakura berjalan perlahan-lahan kearahku namun beberapa langkah kemudian dia jatuh dan kesakitan rider yang berada di belakangnya dengan cepat menangkapnya.

Worm crest huh... Aku mengerti sekarang jadi zelrecth membawa sakura juga tapi apa tujuannya?

"zouken sialan bahkan setelah berpindah dimensi cacing menjijikkan itu masih berhubungan dengannya"

"sen.. Pai... Bagaimana kau bisa- "

"akan kuceritakan nanti sakura sekarang aku harus memisahkan kau dari cacing sialan ini"

"Siapa bajingan yang menaruh cacing parasit menjijikkan itu kedalam tubuhnya " (scat)

Sepertinya scatach sudah mengetahui cacing yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

"Kakek angkatnya yang memasukan kedalam tubuhnya"

"kenapa "

"sederhana dia menginginkan grail untuk membuat tubuhnya abadi oleh karena itu dia menciptakan sihir yang dapat memanjangkan hidupnya dengan menaruh worm crest didalam tubuh anggota keluarganya jika ditanamkan kedalam laki-laki maka sedikit demi sedikit masa hidupnya akan berkurang namun jika di taruh dalam wanita maka libidonya akan naik"

"senpai... dari... mana... kau... bisa... tahu... semua... ini? "

"jangan sekarang sakura"

Sial apa yang harus kulakukan aku bisa menggunakan rule breaker namun itu hanya akan memutus koneksi dengan kakeknya,bagaimana cara agar aku bisa mengeluarkan cacing itu dari tubuhnya

"shirou... aku bisa menghacurkan cacing dalam tubuhnya menggunakan prana yang ada dalam tubuhnya" (scat)

"Kau bisa melakukannya? "

"ya, selain menjadi lancer aku juga bisa dipanggil sebagai caster"(scat)

Begitu ya dual class dia sangat cocok dengan julukannya sebagai wanita pembunuh dewa

"tapi dia akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan juga kita butuh sihir yang dapat mengobatinya"(scat)

"Aku... tak... peduli...asalkan... kau... bisa... melepaskan... kutukan... ini... dari tubuhku"

"ano... Aku bisa mengobatinya menggunakan noble phantasm milikku" (jean)

"kau yakin aku bisa membuat benda yang dapat menyembuhkannya walaupun akan sedikit lama" (shirou)

"ya... Aku ingin melakukannya " (jean)

X CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Setelah semua persiapan selesai kami mulai penyembuhan sakura, aku memanggil rule breaker belati yang berbentuk zig zag kini ada ditanganku dan bersiap untuk menancapkan kedalam tubuh sakura namun belum sempat aku melakukannya rider menendang tubuhku hingga aku mundur beberapa langkah

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan?! " (rider)

"Tenang dulu ini bukan senjata biasa ini adalah belati untuk menghilangkan sihir bukan untuk membunuh dengan senjata ini aku akan memutuskan koneksinya dengan zouken"

"maaf aku tidak tahu itu"( rider)

"Tak apa ini juga salahku tidak memberitahu kalian lebih awal"

" _all spells must be broken: Rule Breaker "_

Aku menancapkan rule breaker ke sakura bersamaan dengan itu tangan kanan ku terasa sedikit sakit mungkin ini adalah efek samping dari sihirnya.

Setelah koneksi dengan zouken terputus cacing yang ada dalam tubuh sakura mulai bergerak tanpa henti dengan cepat scatach mulai memulai operasinya di ikuti dengan jean yang menggunakan noble phantasm miliknya

" _Luminosité Eternelle"_

Tiba-tiba kami di selimuti cahaya suci keemasan di sekeliling kami dan anehnya tubuhku tidak terbakar seperti di film-film walaupun aku tahu alasannya.

Nafas sakura yang awalnya tidak beraturan kini mulai stabil scatach mulai mengaliri prana yang ada dalan tubuhnya untuk menghancurkan cacing-cacing yang ada dalam tubuh sakura.

Sudah beberapa semenjak operasi sakura dimulai scatach berhasil menghacurkan semua cacing-cacing yang ada dalam tubuh sakura ,jean sendiri sedang menyenderkan diri di pohon dengan expresi seperti orang yang jiwanya hampir mati setelah menggunakan 2 kali noble phantasm sebenarnya aku sudah melarangnya dan berniat menggunakan avalon untuk menyembuhkan sakura disaat nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan namun jean berkata

"tenang saja serahkan saja padaku"

Tak lama setelah dia menggunakannya dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri, jika ini di dunia ku sebelumnya aku pasti khawatir padanya karena minimnya prana namun di dunia banyak sekali prana yang ada di udara karena itu aku tidak khawatir.

"Sen...pai? "

"sakura kau sudah sadar? "

"uhm... senpai apa yang terjadi? "

Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepadanya tentang scatach dan jeanne dua malaikat maut yang jatuh dari langit, kedatangan rider dan sakura dan juga tentang operasi penghancuran cacing dalam tubuhnya.

"*sob* akhirnya *sob* aku lepas dari kutukan itu terima Kasih senpai"

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah memutus koneksi dengan zouken jika kau ingin berterimakasih katakanlah pada scatach dan jeanne mereka benar-benar bekerja keras menyelamatkan mu"

Mendengar perkataanku scatach terkejut sedangkan jeanne baru saja sadar dari liburannya, butuh beberapa detik untukku sadar dengan kesalahanku dan butuh beberapa detik bagiku untukku mengetahui bahwa aku sedang menggali kuburanku sendiri.

"Terimakasih scatach-san, jeanne-san"

"tunggu bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku " (jeanne)

"panggil saja tsukasa"(scatach)

"Aku mengetahui namamu dari shirou-senpai"

Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu sebelum masalah ini semakin rumit

"sakura bagaimana jika kita pergi ke tempat tinggalku terlebih kita belum makan malam"

"uhm... "

Setelah itu kami keluar dari hutan dan pergi ke tempat tinggalku walaupun sepanjang perjalanan rider/medusa selalu menatap kearahku walaupun matanya tertutup oleh penghalang.

"Uhm... Senpai apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau membawa kami semua"

"tidak apa-apa setelah karena kejadian tertentu tempat ku tinggal sudah tidak mengurusi masalah orang lain"

Sebenarnya kejadian itu melibatkan diriku dan beberapa orang lain.

Suatu hari tetangga sebelahku yang bernama yuuki rito pulang dan membawa wanita ke apartemen miliknya dan pada pukul 10 malam aku mendengar desahan wanita, di apartemen ini ada peraturan dilarang melakukan sex dan sejenisnya, awalnya aku ingin meminta mereka mengecilkan suaranya namun saat keluar aku melihat pemilik apartemen dan beberapa orang lainnya sudah ada di depan pintu yuuki rito saat kukira mereka akan masuk dan memarahi yuuki namun yang mereka lakukan yang hanyalah diam di tempat,saat ku lihat kedalam ruangan yuuki yang kulihat adalah yuuki sedang memijat teman wanitanya .

"ah..! ya disana!... lebih keras lagi...! Ah...!"

Wanita itu mendesah keras sekali sehingga menyebabkan kesalahpahaman, tak lama yuuki melihat kearah kami saat itu juga dia terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"yuuki kenapa kau diam sa-"

Saat wanita itu melihat kearah kami, aku langsung menutup pintunya dan kembali ke kamarku.

Sebulan kemudian yuuki pindah dari apartemennya dan pada hari itu juga peraturan dilarang melakukan sex dan sejenisnya diganti dengan jangan pernah mencampuri urusan orang lain.

Oleh karena itu tidak apa-apa jika aku membiarkan mereka tinggal di tempatku terlebih jika ada yang berani menggangu, mereka akan dihujani oleh puluhan gae bolg yang turun dari langit.

Setelah masuk kedalam aku pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan makanan sakura dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu di meja makan setelah satu jam memasak aku membawa hasil masakanku ke meja makan, sakura duduk di samping rider sedangkan scatach dan jeanne duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"makanan sudah siap silahkan makan"

Walaupun aku berkata seperti itu namun hanya aku dan sakura yang makan

"Shirou kami para servant tidak membutuhkan makan-"(jeanne)

*GROWL* 3x

"..." 5x

"Tak butuh makanan huh... "(shirou)

"bagaimana bisa?"(jeanne)

Pasti ulah pak tua itu pikirku

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu" (sakura)

"baiklah"(jeanne)

Setelah beberapa suap kemudian

"Ini...! " (scat)

"Enak ini sangat enak...! " (jeanne)

"...!"(rider)

Walaupun rider tak mengatakan apapun namun tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak.

"Bagaimana bisa padahal sebelumya aku sedikit lagi akan menyamai level senpai namun sekarang aku merasa level kita terpaut jauh"(sakura)

Sepertinya memakan makananku membuat sakura sedikit murung.

Setelah selesai makan,kini waktunya menjawab pertanyaan sebelum mereka bertanya lebih dulu aku bertanya kepada sakura bagaimana bisa dia sampai ke dunia ini.

"Jadi sakura bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke dunia ini"

"aku juga masih tidak mengerti senpai, saat aku di kamar bersama rider tiba-tiba ruangan di sekitarku retak awalnya retakan kecil namun lama-kelamaan mulai membesar dan kami di selimuti oleh kegelapan, tak lama cahaya mulai menyinari tempat kami berdiri namun kami tidak berada di kamarku melainkan di hutan lebat, setelah berjalan beberapa menit kami melihat senpai"

"kau tidak bertemu laki-laki tua"

"tidak kami tidak bertemu siapapun selain kalian"

"Begitu, tak apa-apa tak usah dipikirkan "

Apakah mungkin kalau bukan zelrecth yang mengirimnya tapi kalau bukan vampir itu siapa yang melakukannya?

"kalau begitu, sekarang giliran kami untuk bertanya bukan? "(scat)

"shirou bagaimana kau mengetahui nama kami, kami bahkan belum memberitahu nama kami "(jeanne)

Akhirnya seperti ini juga huh...

"Jawabannya adalah holy grail"(shirou)

"senpai ... Kau mengikuti holy grail? "

"ya sudah lama sekali "

Mendengarnya saja sudah membawa kenangan buruk untukku

"jadi kau adalah salah satu master yang mengikuti ritual itu? "(scat)

"Aku bukanlah master pada awalnya aku merupakan kartu liar dalam holy grail di duniaku sebelumnya bukan 7 master namun 8 dan yang kedelapan itu adalah diriku "

"itu tidak mungkin jika partisipasi lebih dari 7 maka seharusnya menjadi 14 dan dibagi menjadi dua fraksi merah dan hitam"(jeanne)

"Tidak, holy grail yang ku menangkan bukanlah holy grail dimana kami memanggil servant dan memberinya wujud, kami memang mempunyai servant namun dalam bentuk kartu yang menyimpan semua kekuatan servant dan para master menggunakan kartu tersebut untuk bertarung melawan master lainnya. "

"jadi maksudmu yang bertarung bukan servant namun master yang menggunakan kekuatan servant"(jeanne)

"ya,jadi jika aku membunuh servant maka masternya juga akan mati"

"aku mengerti jadi kau mengetahui nama kami karena kami merupakan musuhmu sebelumnya "(scat)

"ahahahah... Jangan bercanda jika kau adalah musuhku maka aku tidak akan ada disini sekarang"

Itu memang benar berapa kali pun aku melawannya aku dipastikan akan kalah.

"lalu bagaimana kau mengetahui nama kami"(jeanne)

"Heroic spirit yang kupanggil adalah Seseorang yang dapat berpergian dari masa ke masa dari situlah aku bisa mengetahui nama kalian"

"siapa namanya? " (rider)

"Nah... Hanya seorang pahlawan tanpa nama"

Sepertinya itu menjadi akhir tanya jawab hari ini, aku tahu masih banyak yang kusembunyikan namun jujur saja aku tidak ingin sakura mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada senpainya yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya kamar kosong yang ada di apartemenku terisi jeanne dan scat mengisi 2 kamar yang kosong sedangkan sakura dan rider tidur di satu kamar yang sama.

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC

Aku kembali berada di ruangan gelap yang sama dan dihapanku tentu saja si vampir tua

"bagaimana apakah kau senang dengan hadiah yang kuberikan padamu"

"kau tidak memberiku hadiah namun masalah , apa maksudmu mengirimkan pembunuh dewa dan wanita suci ke tempat ku ,aku ini iblis dan dia seseorang dari gereja kami adalah musuh abadi. "

"simpel karena itu akan menyenangkan "

"hah... Lupakan saja ,lalu kenapa kau mengirim sakura dan rider ke sini "

"tidak aku hanya mengirimkan scatach dan jeanne, aku tak mengirim sakura dan rider"

"lalu siapa ?"

"entah mungkin kebetulan, tapi ini bagus sekarang kau punya 3 servant ,shirou apakah kau mau servant rider yang awalnya ingin ku kirimkan padamu? "

"siapa"

"medb queen of connacht"

"aku pilih medusa"

Lebih baik medusa daripada Ratu connacht kesucian ku akan selalu dalam keadaan bahaya

"Zelrecht apakah kau memberiku sesuatu selain penambahan sirkuit sihir? "

"ya... Aku memberimu keistimewaan yang di miliki oleh diarmuid"

"jangan bilang"

"yup... Kemampuannya untuk memikat wanita"

"kau.. !"

" sebenarnya aku ingin berbincang lebih lama lagi namum aku harus pergi sampai jumpa lagi"

"tung-"

Lalu aku tersadar dari mimpiku

"Sial aku belum bertanya tentang keanehan yang dialami jeanne dan scatach"

X XD CC CC CC CC CC AZZZZ

Seperti biasa aku membersihkan badanku dan menyiapkan sarapan setelah itu pergi ke sekolah, saat ini yang lain belum bangun bahkan sakura yang selalu bangun awal masih tertidur lelap begitu juga para servant entah mengapa aku merasa mereka di berikan tubuh asli bukan yang terbuat dari prana.

Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya aku mengajarkan kiba dan tsubaki teknik bertarung dan seperti biasa trio mesum di kejar-kejar oleh klub kendo... tidak tunggu dulu aku hanya melihat motohama dan matsuda dimana issei?, Tak lama berjalan aku bisa melihat seseorang laki-laki duduk di bangku dengan kepala yang menunduk dia tidak terlihat seperti veteran perang yang sedang mengenang masa lalu dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang melihat hal menjijikkan dan berusaha melupakannya namun sia-sia.

"hei issei apa yang terjadi tidak biasanya kau tidak mengintip para anggota kendo? "

"aku mengalami hari yang berat kemarin"

"apa yang terjadi? "

"kemarin aku datang ke rumah salah satu klien untuk mengabulkan permohonannya namun sesampainya di sana aku disambut oleh seorang pria dengan tinggi 2 meter dan berpakaian mahou shoujo dengan 2 pita yang mengikat rambutnya lengkap dengan tongkat di tangannya, dan permohonannya adalah menjadikan dia mahou shoujo sungguhan karena itu mustahil dia ingin aku menemaninya menonton salah satu anime mahou shoujo sampai tamat"

Issei memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya dan kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"itu terdengar berat sekali"

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan"

X XD CC CC CC BCC

Aku meninggalkan issei yang masih duduk sendirian.

setelah bel istirahat berbunyi seperti biasa aku pergi ke klub rias dan yang lainnya sudah ada di dalam menungguku.

"Selamat siang"

Selamat siang shirou"

"Koneko ini makan siang untukmu "

"uhm... Terima Kasih"

"sama-sama "

"rias-san ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu-"

Aku memberitahu kejadian yang kualami kepadanya

"Baiklah shirou akan ku urus tentang identitas mereka "

"terima Kasih, dan juga rias-san bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"tentu saja, memangnya kau butuh bantuan apa? "

"maaf jika terdengar tidak sopan tapi bisakah kau mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang tertulis disini"

"Baiklah, kau akan mendapatkan bahan-bahannya 2 hari lagi "

"terima Kasih "

Karena terlalu fokus dengan pembicaraanku aku sampai tak sadar bahwa kotak makan siangku hilang dari tanganku, pelakunya tidak kucing putih manis yang sedang memakan makananku.

"tidak bisa menahan godaan... maaf"(koneko)

"Ara... Ara ... koneko-chan tidak baik memakan makanan orang lain tanpa seijinnya"(akeno)

"Maaf" koneko menundukan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih

"Tidak apa-apa akeno-san lain kali aku akan membuat lebih banyak besok"

"benarkah?... terima Kasih shirou -san" mendengar perkataanku koneko menaikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadaku.

Hanya dengan melihat senyumannya membuat jiwaku terasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Uhm... Rias-san ada yang ingin kutanyakan? "

"hm...? "

"issei bilang kalau iblis dapat mewujud keinginan seseorang apa maksudnya ?"

Ini mengangguku dari tadi apakah saat kita mewujudkan keinginan mereka, kami akan meminta nyawa atau jiwa mereka?

"Oh... Ya... Aku lupa memberitahumu soal itu, sebenarnya sebagai iblis baru pekerjaan pertamanya adalah membagikan brosur kepada orang-orang yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai metode untuk meminta bantuan iblis namun tentu saja tidak ada yang gratis di dunia setiap mereka meminta sesuatu kami akan mengambil sesuatu sebagai gantinya "

' _equivalent exchange'_ seseorang tidak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa harus kehilangan sesuatu

"jadi apa yang akan kita ambil nyawa atau lebih buruk lagi jiwa seseorang? "

Jika itu yang terjadi maka aku telah menjalin kontrak yang sama buruknya dengan alaya

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! "rias memukul meja dengan keras dengan tangannya yang membuat kiba koneko dan akeno terkejut.

"Kami tidak meminta nyawa ataupun jiwa seseorang sebagai gantinya kami hanya meminta sesuatu yang sama dengan apa ya g mereka harapkan, contohnya jika seseorang ingin bantuan untuk meminta bantuan untuk bekerja di restoran miliknya maka imbalannya tidak lebih dari meminta resep masakannya "

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

"Rias... " aku memanggil namanya tanpa panggilan hormat

"Ya? "

"jika ada permintaan untuk membantu di restoran tolong beritahu aku"

"ba... ba...baiklah "

Ini sungguh hebat aku bisa mengetahui suatu resep hanya dengan membantu di restoran aku tidak menyangka menjadi iblis akan menyenangkan seperti ini

"oh... ya rias-san tadi kau bilang pekerjaan iblis baru adalah membagikan brosur kepada orang-orang kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku? "

"Itu dikarenakan Kiba, tsubaki dan koneko mengambil tugasmu, kiba dan tsubaki melakukannya sebagai imbalan untuk latihan yang kau berikan pada mereka sedangkan koneko melakukannya untuk makan siang yang kau berikan padanya"

Koneko hanya memasang wajah tanpa emosi sedangkan kiba menghindari pandanganku sejak saat itu kuputuskan untuk membuatkan mereka makan siang lengkap dengan makanan penutupnya, 3 porsi untuk koneko.

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC Z ZZZ

Aku sedang duduk dan menikmati indahnya langit malam apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah musibah sepulang sekolah rias dan yang lain datang ke rumahku untuk melihat penghuni baru di tempat tinggalku.

Di saat rias membuka pintu rumah dan melihat jean di saat itu juga jean berusaha menyerangnya sambil berkata.

"Musuh Tuhan! "

Untung saja scatach memeganginya jika tidak masalah akan bertambah besar.

Situasi kembali terkendali setelah rias menjelaskan iblis yang sebenarnya jeanne mulai menerimanya walaupun dia sedikit marah setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa aku dibangkitkan kembali menjadi iblis.

Dan juga fakta bahwa para dewa masih berjalan bebas di dunia ini membuat kami terkejut kecuali scatach yang sepertinya tidak peduli tapi dari semua orang yang paling terganggu adalah rider tidak mengejutkan karena poseidon pernah memperkosanya dulu di kuil athena.

X XD XD XD XD XD CC ZZ

Malam ini Bulan dan bintang terlihat Indah.

'Aku tak bisa melihat cahaya Bulan dan Bintang malam ini"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang dia katakan padaku sebelum dia meninggal

"tak bisa melihatnya kah" tanpa kusadari aku mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil dari mulutku.

"senpai...? "

"oh... Sakura kah...tak bisa tidur? "

"uhm...senpai sendiri? "

"aku..? Aku hanya sedang bersantai disini"

"senpai... Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"apa maksudmu? "

"rider apakah tidak apa-apa kau membiarkan rider tinggal disini kau sudah tahu bukan identitas rider sebenarnya"

"medusa , seorang wanita yang diperkosa oleh poseidon hanya karena cintanya ditolak, wanita yang di kutuk oleh athena hanya karena kuilnya adalah tempat dimana medusa di perkosa dan bukannya menghukum poseidon dia mengutuk medusa dan membuat siapapun yang melihat matanya akan berubah menjadi Batu karena kutukannya,dia diasingkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya

Dan tinggal di pulau terpencil hingga akhirnya dia dibunuh oleh perseus sebagai monster "

"senpai... aku dan rider-"

"Kau ingin pergi bukan?, sakura... Jika kau mau pergi, pergilah karena keinginan mu dan rider bukan karena orang lain, kau takut jika poseidon ataupun athena datang ke tempat ini bukan? "

"..."

Walaupun dia diam aku sudah tahu jawabannya

"jika itu terjadi maka biarkan mereka datang akan kubunuh mereka semua"

"kenapa... senpai...? kenapa kau sampai berbuat seperti itu demi diriku "

"karena siapapun kau kau tetap lah sakura yang ku kenal adik kelas yang baik hati dan juga kuat kau menahan semua penderitaanmu untuk dirimu sendiri tak pernah sekalipun kau menunjukan kelemahanmu di depan orang lain bahkan tidak di depan ku "

"tapi... walaupun begitu-"

"kau kotor, kau sudah ternodai, dan kau tidak pantas bagi siapapun, Buanglah semua pikiran tidak berguna itu kau adalah kau, kau adalah sakura matou wanita yang berharga dalam hidupku "

"ta... Pi diperbolehkan kah aku untuk bahagia setelah apa yang ku lalui ?" suaranya mulai bergetar dan matanya mulai memerah dia menahan air matanya demi jawabanku

"ya... tentu saja" aku menjawabnya tanpa ragu-ragu

Aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku dan memeluk sakura

" kau bisa keluarkan semuanya sakura tidak perlu ditahan "

Seakan-akan perkataan ku adalah pertanda sakura mengeluarkan semua air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi dan membasahi baju milikku

"terima kasih... *sob* aku selalu *sob* berpikir bahwa aku ini kotor,menjijikkan, dan tidak pantas bagi siapapun *sob* terima kasih senpai...karena telah menerima diriku...Huaaaaaaa "

"tidak apa-apa sakura aku akan selalu berada disisimu dan selalu melindungi mu"

Setelah beberapa menit

"Sudah tenang sakura? "

"uhm... Maaf telah membasahi bajumu senpai... "

"tak usah kau pikirkan, ini sudah malam dan aku masih harus sekolah besok"

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarku namun sakura memegang tanganku

"Hm..? "

"senpai...malam ini bisakah aku tidur bersamamu? "

Ah... harusnya aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini walaupun begitu aku harus tetap bertanggung jawab

"ya...kenapa tidak"

Cahaya Bulan dan Bintang menerangi wajahnya di gelapnya malam dan tanpa sadar aku mulai mengelus wajahnya sakura bergetar karena perbuatan ku namun dia tidak menunjukan expresi marah ataupun benci ia hanya tersenyum karena perbuatan ku dan menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya.

'Kali ini aku akan ,tidak akan kupastikan selalu berada di sisinya '

XXXXCVVVVVXXXXXXXC


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **FALLEN MAIDEN**

Cahaya Mentari pagi menyinari mataku , saat ku membuka mataku sakura tidak ada di sampingku namun tak lama aku mendengar suara dari arah dapur, saat sampai di dapur aku melihat sakura sedang membuat sarapan .

"Selamat pagi senpai ..." ucap sakura sambil tersenyum kepadaku

"Selamat pagi... Sakura, apa yang sedang kau buat? "

"Sup miso, telur goreng dan ikan goreng " ucapnya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Biar aku membantumu "

"Tidak usah senpai aku bisa melakukannya sendiri "

"Jika hanya untuk sarapan aku akan menyerahkannya padamu sakura tapi aku harus membawa bekal hari ini"

"aku juga bisa membuat bekal untukmu senpai.. " ucapnya dengan tersipu malu.

"Jika hanya untukku,aku akan dengan senang hati menerima bekal buatanmu tapi aku harus membawa 6 bekal mulai hari ini"

"bukankah itu terlalu banyak senpai? "

" tentu saja itu semua bukan untukku, 2 bekal akan kuberikan kepada kedua muridku, 3 bekal akan kuberikan pada koneko dan sisanya untuk makan siangku"

"murid? Senpai kau punya murid "

"ya namanya kiba laki-laki berambut pirang yang datang bersama rias kemarin "

Setelah 30 menit sarapan siap dihidangkan

Kami ber-enam memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan walaupun suasana canggung karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dari pandangan mereka saja aku tahu kalo mereka masih belum mempercayaiku sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu mereka tentang diriku namun aku juga masih belum bisa mempercayai mereka, tidak mungkin saat mereka bertanya "kenapa kau memberi kami tempat bernaung " aku akan menjawab " karena tidak salah untuk membantu semua orang dan impianku adalah menjadi pahlawan " ya, tidak mungkin aku berkata seperti itu lagipula aku sudah membuang keinginan ku untuk menjadi pahlawan, alasan aku membantu mereka adalah aku ingin tahu kemampuan mereka dan bagaimana aku bisa memanfaatkan mereka, heh... sepertinya archer mulai mempengaruhi diriku

"senpai... tanganmu "

"hmm...? "(shirou)

"ini... jadi baru muncul sekarang huh.. .?"(shirou)

"apa maksudmu senpai...? Jangan-jangan...? "(sakura)

"Uhm...ini adalah command seal milik mu saat aku menggunakan rule breaker aku tidak hanya memutuskan koneksimu dengan zouken namun juga dengan rider"(shirou)

"Bagaimana jika kau menggunakan rule breaker ke tubuhmu sendiri? (Scat)

"command sealnya akan hilang dan rider akan bebas dari kontrak"(shirou)

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melepaskan kontraknya?"(jeanne)

"Karena keuntungannya lebih besar daripada kerugian "(shirou)

Mendengar perkataanku semuanya terdiam

"senpai... bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu...? (Sakura)

"tunggu dengar dulu penjelasan ku"( shirou)

"Kalian tahu aku sekarang adalah iblis bukan...? "(shirou)

Mereka semua mengangguk

"dan kalian tahu kalau iblis mempunyai banyak musuh walaupun ketiga fraksi sedang berdamai, alasan ku menyimpan command seal ini adalah untuk menggunakannya dalam keadaan darurat, command seal dapat menolak realita itu bisa digunakan untuk menambah kekuatan servant atau dapat menteleport servant ketempat yang jauh, aku bisa menggunakannya saat aku atau kalian dalam keadaan darurat Terlebih aku tidak tahu jika aku menghilangkan command seal apakah rider akan tetap berada di dunia ini atau tidak? "(Shirou)

Mendengar perkataanku rider yang awalnya was-was kepadaku mulai sedikit lebih tenang sedangkan sakura tersenyum kepadaku.

"aku kagum kau berpikir sejauh itu" (scat)

"aku pernah menjadi anak yang sangat ceroboh dan kecerobohanku membuat ku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi diriku"(shirou)

"Sesuatu? " ( jeanne)

"ya... sesuatu yang takkan bisa kudapatkan kembali sekeras apapun aku berusaha "( shirou)

"..."4x

Sepertinya aku membuat suasana lebih canggung dari sebelumnya

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke sekolah dulu " ( shirou)

"hati-hati dijalan" (rider)

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi entah bagaimana aku senang saat rider khawatir padaku

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti"

X XD XD CC CC CC D XDDD

(3RD POV)

Hari ini seperti hari biasa bagi emiya shirou melatih kiba dan Tsubaki menghabiskan waktu dengan rias dengan berdiskusi tentang masalah sakura ,rider, scatach, dan jeanne yang pada akhirnya sakura dan jeanne akan menjadi murid di sekolah ini sedangkan scatach dan rider akan menjadi guru .

2 minggu sudah berlalu selama itu shirou telah membunuh 10 iblis liar dan berhasil membuat tekhnik baru dan juga mystic code buatan shirou sudah selesai, selain itu seorang pelayan dari keluarga gremory yang bernama grayfia datang untuk menjadi guru jeanne setelah mereka tahu kelemahan jeanne di berbagai mata pelajaran

" aku masih tidak percaya kalau jeanne... kalian tahu" (shirou)

"bodoh... ya aku juga terkejut saat mengetahuinya " (rider)

Dalam 2 minggu ini rider lebih sering berbicara kepada kami semua setelah di sogok banyak sekali buku oleh shirou dalam dua minggu ini saja dia telah membaca 20 buku

"Mau bagaimana lagi jeanne-san hidup saat pendidikan adalah barang yang mahal terlebih dia menjadi pimpinan pasukan dalam usia yang masih muda"( jeanne)

"walaupun begitu aku bingung bagaimana dia bisa memimpin pasukan dengan pengetahuan milik-nya " (shirou)

"kau harusnya tahu shirou kalau pengalaman adalah guru tterbaik"(scat)

"mungkin maksudmu guru terkejam"(shirou)

"kau harusnya membuang sifat sinis mu itu tapi harus kuakui kalau sikap sinismu itu adalah daya tarik tersendiri fufufuffufu... " (rider)

"Oh...jadi kau mulai jatuh cinta kepadaku rider " (shirou)

"fufufufufu... Kupikir yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya " (rider)

Walaupun terlihat seperti 2 pasangan yang sedang menggoda namun sebenarnya mereka sedang bertarung siapa yang lebih hebat dalam menggoda

"shirou tambah"( scat)

"oh... maaf scat tapi kita perlu menyisakan untuk jeanne, lagipula kau telah tambah 7 kali , besok aku akan membuat lebih banyak sekalian perayaan untuk besok " (shirou)

"oh...iya aku baru ingat besok kami berdua akan menjadi guru sedangkan sakura dan jeanne akan menjadi murid disana " (scat)

"Uhm...hari ini adalah hari terakhir jeanne-san belajar di bawah bimbingan grayfia-san " (sakura)

"lucu bagaimana jeanne sang holy maiden diajari oleh iblis itu terdengar gila" ( shirou)

"Senpai... Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan perayaan nya nanti malam " (sakura)

" itu ide Bagus baiklah scat, rider apa yang kalian untuk makanan nanti malam ?"(shirou)

"aku ingin mencoba Souvlaki " (rider)

"aku ingin merasakan Tzaziki" (scat)

" kupikir aku akan membuat Tarte Tartin untuk jeanne, kau sendiri ingin makan apa sakura? "(shirou)

"aku akan biarkan senpai yang memutuskan nya" (sakura)

"bagaimana jika sushi? "(shirou)

"senpai kau bisa membuat sushi? "(sakura)

"Ya... Aku bisa membuatnya namun tidak terlalu Bagus? "(shirou)

"Tidak apa-apa senpai semua makanan yang senpai pasti pasti enak! " (sakura)

"Kalau begitu saat nya berbelanja, ayo sakura"

"uhm... "

"oh... Iya aku takut lupa, rider pakailah ini"

Shirou memberikan sebuah kacamata kepada rider

"Ini? "( rider)

"mystic code : mystic eye killer, pakailah itu akan menyegel mystic eyes milikmu "

Mendengar perkataan ku rider memakai kaca mata itu namun sepertinya ia masih ragu untuk membuka matanya.

" jangan takut bukalah matamu" (shirou)

Rider mulai membuka matanya ketakutan mulai datang padanya ia takut akan apa yang terjadi scatach pasti bisa menahan efek mystic eyes miliknya namun bagaimana dengan shirou dan juga sakura, dia takut kalau mereka berdua akan terluka karenanya namun semua ketakutan nya itu tidak terjadi mata violet Indah milik nya kembali ke dunia ini setelah sebelumnya hilang karena kutukannya.

"Ini... tidak mungkin... "(rider)

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca terlihat sekali dia sedang menahan air matanya

"senpai... jangan-jangan alasan kau berdiam diri di kamar adalah " (sakura)

"ya... Maaf baru memberikannya sekarang, mystic code ini sebenarnya adalah buatan Touko Aozaki karena suatu alasan pahlawan yang kupanggil di holy grail mengetahui cara membuat mystic code ini dan kebetulan juga aku mengingat cara pembuatannya, terima Kasih karena material yang dibawakan rias aku bisa membuatnya "( shirou)

"jadi begitu" sakura berkata sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Rider jika kau terus seperti itu kau akan merusak mata indahmu tahu? "(shirou)

Yang shirou inginkan adalah agar rider kembali ke sikap awalnya dengan menggodanya namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya rider berlari kearah shirou dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Ugh..."(shirou)

Jika saja shirou tidak memperkuat tubuhnya secara otomatis mungkin dia akan jatuh saat rider memeluknya

"Terima... *sob*...kasih... Ini...*sob*... adalah pertama kalinya... *sob*...sejak aku menerima kutukan itu...*sob* seseorang begitu peduli kepadaku..." (rider)

"tidak apa-apa rider kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi " (shirou)

Shirou tahu jika dilanjutkan maka rider akan mengatakan masa lalunya sebagai monster yang dibunuh oleh perseus, 2 minggu ini shirou mulai memahami sifat-sifat para servant di rumahnya yang awalnya hanyalah orang asing mulai menjadi seseorang yang mulai mempunyai tempat dihatinya.

Tangisan rider bertahan sampai 15 menit selama itu scatach hanya bersender di tembok dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya sedangkan sakura tersenyum tulus kepada sahabatnya tanpa rider ketahui jeanne dan grayfia sedanv melihat dari jauh Sama seperti sakura dan scatach jeanne juga tersenyum grayfia sendiri hanya mengangguk dan menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

"kau sudah lebih baik" (shirou)

"Ya... maaf sudah merepotkan, aku akan berada di kamarku jika kalian membutuhkan ku"(rider)

"maaf sakura bisa kau menunggu sebentar aku ingin mengganti pakaian ku sebentar "(shirou)

Sebelum sakura menjawab shirou pergi ke kamarnya

"senpai terima kasih" walaupun suaranya sangat pelan namun shirou mendengarnya

"uhm... "

10 menit kemudian

"baik sakura ayo berangkat "(shirou)

"Aku ikut"(jeanne)

"Kau sudah siap? "(shirou)

"Ya"(jeanne)

"Oh... Iya scatach bilang nanti malam kita akan melakukan perayaan kalau begitu aku ingin tarte-"(jeanne)

"tartin" (shirou)

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu"( jeanne)

"minggu lalu kau melihat makanan itu sampai kau mengeluarkan air liur mu" (shirou)

"mau bagaimana lagi aku menyukai makanan manis " (jeanne)

"Aw! " (?l

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" (sakura)

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian biarawati jatuh didepan shirou dan semua pakaiannya berserakan di tanah dan celana dalamnya jatuh tepat di kepalanya, shirou bahkan dapat melihat celana dalam warna putih yang dia pakai hari ini .

"maaf sudah merepotkan kalian namaku adalah asia argento senang bertemu dengan kalian" (asia)

Tanpa ada yang tahu roda takdir berputar ke arah yang telah ditentukan.

X XD XD XD CC CC CC CC CC CC D SD XXL

(SHIROU POV)

Kami bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan pakaian biarawati setelah membantu merapikan barang-barang nya saat kami bertanya apa dia butuh bantuan karena keliahatannya dia bukanlah orang Jepang .

"uhm... Maaf bisakah kau memberitahu dimana gereja ini berada? "(asia)

"Ah... Gereja ini pertama jalan lurus sekitar 700 meter lalu belok kanan jalan lurus sampai kau menemukan pertigaan lalu ambil kiri setelah itu kau akan melihat gereja tua diatas bukit itu adalah tempatnya "( shirou)

"Awawawawa..." (asia)

"Kami akan menunjukkan jalannya tapi apakah kau buru-buru " (sakura)

"Tidak... aku tidak terlalu terburu-buru" (asia)

Kalau begitu bisakah kau menunggu kami selesai berbelanja setelah itu kami akan mengantarmu, tidak apa-apa kan shirou? " (jeanne)

"Kenapa tidak, menambah satu orang bukanlah hal besar" (shirou)

"terima kasih " (shirou)

60 menit kemudian

"terima kasih telah membantu ku dan juga terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan sakura dan jeanne-san" (asia)

"tidak... tidak... Kami juga bersenang-senang hari ini"( jeanne)

"ya benar" ( sakura)

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu sampai jumpa lagi "(shirou)

Kami pergi dari gereja asia melambaikan tangan nya kearah kami

"aku tak menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang patuh akan ajaran nya"(jeanne)

"ya belakangan ini kita hanya melihat iblis saja " (sakura)

"Semoga saja aku tidak menjadi musuhnya di masa depan, aku benci jika harus membunuh nya dia terlalu polos" (shirou)

"senpai tolong jangan bicara seperti itu" (sakura)

"shirou perkataanmu itu terlalu menyedihkan "(jeanne)

"Perkataan ku tidak lah salah, sama seperti diriku dia juga punya atasan walaupun dalam kasusku rias lebih seperti ibu yang over protektif, jika iblis dan malaikat berperang maka tentu saja asia akan dipaksa berpartisipasi , tadi kalian lihatkan kemampuan nya dia dapat menyembuhkan luka sakura dalam hitungan detik kemampuan itu akan menjadi faktor penting dalam pertempuran, kau setuju kan jeanne" (shirou)

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi perkataan shirou benar, jika dalam asia ada dalam pasukan ku aku akan memaksa asia untuk membantu ikut dalam pertempuran lalu jika dia adalah musuhku dia adalah target utama pasukan ku"(jeanne)

"kalau begitu senpai bagaimana jika aku meminta mu untuk melindungi asia-chan"(sakura )

"ha... sakura kau harusnya tahu jika aku melakukan itu aku akan menjadi buronan iblis dan malaikat " (shirou)

"Ya... Tapi jika itu senpai pasti bisa melakukan nya, jadi bagaimana jawabanmu senpai" (sakura)

Aku bisa merasakan aura yang aneh saat sakura dan jeanne menatapku

"Ha... Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau punya keyakinan seperti itu padaku, tapi kenapa tidak aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama "( shirou)

"jadi kau akan menyelamatkan nya senpai? " (sakura)

"Ya... Hanya jika dia dalam bahaya"(shirou)

"sepertinya aku menemukan kelemahan shirou " (jeanne)

"Hmph" (shirou)

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi jeanne -san" (sakura)

Mereka berdua berbisik sesuatu lalu mereka berdua tertawa, aku cukup yakin aku tak mempunyai kelemahan yang dapat membuat ku bertekuk lutut di hadapan mereka

X XD XD CC CC CC CC CC CC CC XD XD XD XD

(3RD POV)

"apa yang terjadi disini? " (shirou)

"Seorang client kita tewas"( rias)

"Biar kulihat " (shirou)

Shirou, jeanne, rias, dan akeno datang setelah mendengar laporan dari koneko dan kiba

Mayat wanita ditemukan tertancap di dinding dengan 2 tangan dan 2 kakinya hilang

"Wanita ini tewas kehabisan darah tidak ada luka di organ-organ vital dan juga ada indikasi bahwa ia diperkosa sebelum di bunuh"(shirou)

"Kau... tahu shirou kebanyakan orang akan muntah melihat kejadian ini" (rias)

"aku pernah melihat hal yang lebih buruk" (shirou)

"seperti bayi yang di bakar Hidup-hidup oleh orang tuanya " ucap shirou secara pelan

"Kau berkata sesuatu " (rias)

" tidak lupakan saja daripada itu lihat apa yang kutemukan "(shirou)

"itu light sword "(kiba)

"kau tahu senjata ini "(shirou)

"Itu adalah senjata yang digunakan exorcist untuk membunuh iblis " (akeno )

"Tidak itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin pengikut tuhan melakukan hal seperti ini"(jeanne)

"tidak kami tidak mengatakan bahwa ini adalah perintah dari gereja kemungkinan besar ini adalah perbuatan exorcist liar"(rias)

"exorcist liar? "(jeanne )

"mereka sama seperti iblis liar ,jika iblis liar adalah iblis yang mengkhianati tuannya maka exorcist liar adalah mereka yang di keluar kan dari gereja karena perbuatan mereka, kasarnya seperti itu"(rias)

"Jadi begitu ,kalau begitu aku akan mengakhiri mereka demi keyakinan ku" (jeanne)

Jeanne mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah yang marah

"freed... Pemilik sekaligus pembunuhnya adalah freed sellzen" (shirou)

"exorcist gila itu " (kiba)

"kau mengenalnya? "(jeanne)

"dia adalah exorcist liar yang membunuh siapapun demi nama tuhan"(kiba)

"Rias ... Apa yang terjadi jika sacred gear seseorang dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya? "(shirou)

"Kematian "(rias)

Hawa ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin shirou tidak bergerak dari tempat nya berdiri.

"Shirou ada apa "(jeanne)

"Asia... Mereka berniat mengambil sacred gear milik asia malam ini"(shirou)

"siapa yang ingin mengambil sacred gear asia? "(jeanne)

"malaikat terbuang"(shirou)

"tidak mungkin " (jeanne)

"aku... akan pergi ke gereja itu " (shirou)

"aku ikut "(jeanne)

"tunggu shirou! Pikirkan dulu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau melakukan itu kau akan menjadi buronan grigori jika itu terjadi maka aku tak bisa lagi melindungi mu"(rias)

"aku berterimakasih mempunyai master seperti mu rias-san tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada seseorang jadi maaf "(shirou)

Shirou dan jeanne pergi ke arah gereja tua dengan cepat

Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan bukan? "( rias)

"Ya... Ketua! " 3x

2 orang berlari didalam kegelapan malam

"Jeanne sebaiknya kau pulang kerumah,apa yang akan ku lakukan mungkin tidak akn bisa kau maafkan"(shirou)

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi " (jeanne)

"..." (shirou)

Sebuah gereja terlihat di hadapan mereka, mereka melihat 2 figur berjalan kearah gereja yang pertama adalah malaikat terbuang yang sebelumnya mencoba membunuh shirou, asia terlihat sedang tak sadarkan diri dan di gendong oleh freed .

"itu raynare dan freed"(shirou)

"raynare? "(jeanne)

"Malaikat terbuang yang mencoba membunuhku dulu"(shirou)

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? " (jeanne)

"Kita akan menyingkirkan 2 malaikat terbuang dan freed yang ada diluar"(shirou)

"aku akan melawan freed, shirou kau bisa melawan malaikat itu? "(jeanne)

"ya " (shirou)

X CC CC SBG DG ABCD

"apakah ini tidak apa-apa yang dilakukan raynare bukanlah perintah tuan azazel " (mittelt)

"apa yang bisa kita lakukan dia adalah atasan kita terlebih dia melakukan ini untuk tuan azazel jika kita membantah kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi"(kalawarner)

SREK

"Pembicaraan kalian menarik perhatian ku " (shirou)

"siapa kau " (mittelt)

"itu tergantung padamu apakah kau mau menjawab pertanyaan ku atau ingin menyerang ku"(shirou)

"jangan sok jago kau bocah " (mittelt)

"Jadi kau ingin bertarung, baiklah akan ku hadapi kalian berdua " (shirou)

Mittelt menyerang shirou dengan tombak cahaya miliknya sementara kalawarner melemparkan tombak ke arah shirou, kanshou dan byakuya menahan semua serangan mittelt dengan cara bertarung shirou yang licik sedangkan serangan kalawarner di hindari dengan skill eye of mind (true )

Mittelt sudah masuk dalam jebakan shirou sebelum ia menyadari nya serangan demi serangan yang ua kerahkan tidak melukai sedikitpun frustasi karena serangan tidak berguna mittelt melupakan pertahanan miliknya dan tanpa ia ketahui kanshou telah menebas tubuhnya sebelum byakuya mengakhiri hidupnya kalawarner berteriak kepada shirou

"Tunggu!, aku akan mengatakan apapun tapi tolong jangan bunuh dia"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

Kanshou dan byakuya kembali menjadi partikel

"aku hanya akan bertanya 1 pertanyaan, siapa azazel dan apa yang ia mau dariku"

"tuan azazel adalah ketua dari fraksi malaikat terbuang dia meminta kami untuk mengawasi dan merekrut manusia yang mempunyai sacred gear dalam tubuh nya namun raynare berkata bahwa mengatakan kalau kita para malaikat terbuang tidak membutuhkan mereka dan memerintahkan kami akan membunuh para pengguna sacred gear karena mereka ditakutkan akan menjadi ancaman bagi kami para malaikat terbuang namun pada suatu hari raynare kembali dengan luka yang parah tangan kirinya hilang dan dia mengatakan bahwa dohnaseek tewas asia dipanggil untuk mengembalikan tangannya yang hilang"

"jadi karena dia tertarik dengan kekuatan asia dia ingin mengambil paksa sacred gear milik nya? "

"ya benar, jadi bisakah kami pergi? "

"jujur saja aku tak pernah membiarkan targetku pergi tapi karena kau telah memberikan informasi untukku jadi aku akan melepaskan mu, tapi jika lain kali kau menghalangi jalanku akan kulepaskan kepalamu dari tubuhmu"

Kalawarner pergi dengan mittelt dengan wajah ketakutan dia merasa dia tidak melawan manusia melainkan mesin saat mittelt bertarung dengan orang itu terlihat seperti ayah yang bermain dengan anaknya, setiap serangan mittelt di hindari dengan mudah saat mittelt frustasi karena serangan nya tidak berefek kepadanya di saat itu dia menyerang di bagian paling fatal jika saja mittelt tidak mundur beberapa langkah mungkin dia sudah mati sekarang

Tak jauh dari tempat shirou bertarung jeanne sedang berhadapan dengan freed

"selamat malam wanita cantik apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini bagaimana jika kau menemani om freed malam ini kujamin akan sangat menyenangkan kekekekeke... " (freed)

"jadi kau adalah freed, aku tak akan memaafkan perbuatanmu bersiaplah " (jeanne)

"oh... Aku suka mendisiplinkan wanita sebelum aku mencicipi tubuhnya " (freed)

Jeanne mengeluarkan senjata yang diberikan oleh shirou 'quick sword ' adalah pedang yang menambahkan kecepatan penggunanya.

Freed menyerang dengan pedang di tangan kanannya dan pistol di tangan kirinya dia berusaha menyerang jeanne dengan tekhnik run and hit namun sia-sia semua serangan nya di hindari dengan mudah oleh jeanne, freed menyerang kepala jeanne namun dengan mudah jeanne memblok serangan nya dan membalas dengan menendang perut freed, freed kembali menyerang dengan pistol miliknya namun dengan penglihatan jeanne itu bukan ancaman berarti setelah menghindari semua peluru jeanne kini berada kurang 10 meter dari freed, freed berusaha mundur namun jeanne mempercepat langkahnya menggunakan efek dari quick sword saat dia berada kurang dari 1 meter jeanne mengayunkan senjata nya dan mengarahkan nya ke arah kepala freed namun secara tak sengaja freed tersandung batu serangan yang awalnya akan memenggal kepalanya berganti arah dan memotong tangan kanannya .

"AHHH!... "(freed)

"sialan kau wanita lacur! Kau berani memotong tanganku! ... Akak kubunuh kau lain kali !"(freed)

Setelah mengatakan itu freed menggunakan flash bang dan menghilang dari pandangan jeanne.

"tch... Aku gagal membunuh nya"( jeanne)

X XD XD XD CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CCC

Tak lama setelah itu shirou datang

"Kau sudah membunuh freed? " (shirou)

"maaf dia kabur menggunakan sebuah alat aneh "(jeanne)

"tak apa-apa target ku juga berhasil lolos yang lebih penting ayo kita masuk" (shirou)

Jeanne dan shirou membuka pintu gereja dan melihat banyak sekali exorcist liar dan seorang malaikat terbuang membawa seorang wanita di tangannya

"ho... kalian hebat juga bisa sampai sejauh ini tapi hanya sampai disini saja, hei kalian para exorcist tidak berguna cepat habisi mereka berdua "

"ou...!"

Raynare masuk ke sebuah ruangan sedangkan para exorcist menghadang shirou dan jeanne

"Kalian semua aku beri 2 pilihan pergilah dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi atau kalian akan tetap disin dan mati sia-sia "(shirou)

"Apa yang anak bodoh ini bicarakan"

"apakah dia terbentur sesuatu hingga menjadi bodoh seperti ini"

" kalian dengar dia memberi kita 2 pilihan "

" kalau begitu aku pilih pilihan ketiga kami akan membunuh mu dan bermain dengan wanita pirang disana "

"kau benar wanita itu pasti akan terasa enak"

"aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi wanita itu, lihat johnny milikku sudah tidak tahan lagi ahahahahah"

"baiklah jika kalian memilih kematian "(shirou)

" _ **Begin projection**_

 _ **Ending resonance of possession experience**_

 _ **Processes completed. All projections, standby**_

 _ **FREEZE OUT**_

 _ **SWORD BARREL FULL OPEN**_ _!_ " (shirou )

Sepuluh... Seratus... Lalu ribuan senjata melayang di udara

Pedang

Kapak

Belati

Pisau

Tombak

Dan senjata lainnya melayang di belakang tubuh shirou tepat setelah shirou berhenti berbicara neraka turun ke bumi.

X XD XD XD CC CC CC CC CDX

Ruangan yang awalnya memberikan kesan ketenangan sekarang menjadi ruangan mengerikan lantai yang awalnya berwarna coklat kayu berubah menjadi merah darah, bangku yang awalnya berdiri kokoh sekarang rusak parah, tubuh manusia berserakan di lantai beberapa dari mereka kehilangan tangannya beberapa kehilangan kakinya bahkan ada yang kehilangan kepala , sebagian besar tubuh itu tak bersuara sedangkan sisanya berteriak kesakitan namun pada akhirnya mereka yang bersuara akan kehilangan suara mereka dan menjadi tubuh tanpa nyawa.

Bagi jeanne pemandangan di depannya adalah neraka, jeanne sendiri bukanlah wanita yang naif dia telah melewati banyak peperangan dan melihat kematian bukanlah hal baru baginya namun ini berbeda ini bukanlah perang maupun pertarungan namun pembantaian sesaat setelah mereka menolak pilihan shirou ribuan senjata muncul dan menghujani mereka tanpa ada waktu untuk bersiap mereka semua di hancurkan oleh senjata-senjata mematikan.

Namun shirou berjalan dengan tenangnya ke arah neraka itu kakinya tidak bergetar walaupun dia sadar bahwa ialah yang menyebabkan semua ini. Dia bagaikan mesin bergerak secara efisien saat dia membalikkan kepalanya ke arah jeanne matanya yang awalnya memberikan rasa hangat kini berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari es.

"Jeanne ayo... Prioritas utama kita adalah asia" dia berbicara tanpa expresi

Setelah dia berkata seperti itu dia berlari kearah tempat raynare pergi.

CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC XD XD CC BCC

(Shirou POV)

Aku berlari ke tempat raynare berada, aku membunuh, ya aku membunuh banyak orang namun entah kenapa aku tak merasakan apa-apa yang ada pada pikiran ku waktu itu adalah "mereka pantas menerima nya" itu aneh aku harusnya bergetar, aku harusnya ketakutan dengan apa yang aku lakukan namun tidak aku merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa aku merasa aku pernah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk daripada ini tapi aku tak bisa terlihat lemah sekarang ada seseorang yang harus ku selamatkan.

Kami sampai di sebuah ruangan raynare dan asia berada di depan kami, asia berbaring di sebuah bangku panjang sedangkan raynare berdiri dihadapan asia dengan sebuah orb hijau di tangannya.

Aku melempar kanshou dan byakuya kearahnya tentu saja dia berhasil menghindari nya setelah menjauhkan raynare dari asia kami berlari ke arah asia.

"..." ( jeanne)

"..." (shirou)

Asia tidak bernapas dan jantungnya tidak berdetak, asia dia sudah tewas. Aku gagal lagi aku berjanji pada sakura untuk menyelamatkan asia tapi aku gagal apa yang aku harapkan aku tak berhak untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan setelah apa yang kulakukan dulu.

"Ahahahahahah...! Ada apa? Apakah kau sedih karena kau gagal mendapatkan lacur barumu ahahahahah...! Owh lihat tanpa kusadari kau telah melukai pipi Indah ku tapi tenang saja lihatlah sudah sembuh kembali ahahahahahaha...! Dia kekuatan ini aku akan menjadi pelayan terbaik tuan azazel " (raynare)

Dia tertawa wanita sialan yang bertanggung jawab akan kematian asia aku kubuat dia menyesal telah melakukan semua ini akan kubuat dia sadar seberapa mengerikannya kekuatannya asia yang ia ambil paksa

"Time alter : " (shirou)

"Matilah kalian semua" 5 tombak suci muncul dan diarahkan kepada shirou dan jeanne

"double accel" (shirou)

Sebelum tombak itu bergerak aku sudah berada di belakang raynare dan memotong tangan kiri nya

"AH! "

Seakan-akan tak perduli teriakan raynare aku kembali menggunakan time alter dan menebas mata kiri malaikat sialan itu, kaki, tangan ,mata, dada, perut,punggung, aku menebas semua tubuhnya tanpa rasa ampun, dia mencoba menyerang ku dengan tombak nya namun byakuya menahan serangan lalu kanshou memotong kembali tubuhnya namun setiap luka yang kuberikan akan di disembuhkan oleh twilight healing secara otomatis walaupun begitu raynare masih merasakan rasa sakitnya.

Awalnya saat aku menyerang raynare berkata seperti ini

"bajingan " ,"aku akan membunuhmu ","dasar manusia rendahan".

Namun yang sekarang dia katakan

"Tolong ampuni aku akan kulakukan apa saja, tolong jangan sakiti aku lagi"

Ini sudah waktunya walaupun dia bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri namun takkan ada yang bisa menyembuhkan luka yang disebabkan tombak ini

Namun sebelum aku memanggil tombak itu rias datang dan mengehentikan ku

"shirou tunggu! "(rias)

"ada apa ?" (shirou)

Saat mataku melihat ke arah nya rias bergetar namun kembali ke sikap yang biasanya

"jika kita mengembalikan sacred gear milik asia kemungkinan dia masih bisa diselamatkan " (rias)

Tak lama akeno,kiba, dan koneko datang dari tempatku masuk dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat, pasti mereka melihat pembantaian itu.

"Baiklah "( shirou)

Mendengar perkataan rias dan akeno melakukan sesuatu kepadamu raynare dan tak lama mereka menarik orb hijau dari tubuh nya

"aku akan mengembalikan ini kepada asia" (rias)

Setelah orb itu dikembalikan kepada asia, asia mulai siuman namun hanya dengan melihatnya saja aku tahu dia takkan bertahan lama

"Asia! " (jeanne)

"Jean..san"(Asia)

"terima... Kasih... sudah datang untukku... tapi ...sepertinya aku takkan bertahan lebih lama... aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian... aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan yang kalian berikan padaku... Aku tahu ini adalah permintaan yang egois tapi yang kuinginkan adalah bisa bersama kalian lebih lama lagi... oleh karena itu... terima ...kasih " (asia)

"Asia!" (jeanne)

Kami terlalu fokus kepada asia sehingga kami melupakan raynare menggunakan kesempatan ini dia menyerang atap gereja dan mencoba kabur.

"Sial! Aku lengah"(kiba)

"Ahahahah... Kalian pikir kalian bisa menangkapku ingat ini bocah lainkali kau akan kubunuh seperti wanita murahan itu! " (raynare)

Setelah berkata seperti itu raynare terbang menjauh dari kami.

"Tidak... tidak ada lain kali" (shirou)

Aku memanggil busur hitamku di tanganku dan bersiap menggunakan tekhnik baru milikku

'Trace on'

' **Begin projection'**

' **Reinforcement the weapon ...10%...30%...50%...70%...90%...100%.../complete'**

' **Altering the weapon... 10%...20%...40%...60%...80%...100%.../complete'**

' **Projection ready in... 3...2...1.../projection ready'**

' **projection ready to launch'**

Sebuah tombak merah darah kini berada di tanganku ini adalah noble phantasm yang kujadikan sebagai panah setelah hrunting dan caladabolg

" **MY BODY MADE OF SWORDS "**

 _ **"FLY, AND PIERCE THROUGH THE SKY"**_

" _ **Gáe Bolg"**_

Proyektil merah itu terbang menembus gelapnya malam.

Sama seperti hrunting, Gáe Bolg mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengikuti jantung dari targetnya

Tak lama Gáe Bolg berhasil menembus jantung raynare

"AHH! " (raynare)

"Shirou dia..."

"dia sudah mati rias"

Aku menghilangkan busur milikku dan menatap ke arah rias

"Rias tolong hidupkan kembali asia sebagai iblis"

X XD XD XD CC CC CC DAD D BDG

 **A/N: chapter 6 keluar tanggal 30 januari**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Phoenix dawn**

 **maksudmu potion yang ada di game FF**

(Rias Pov)

Hari ini adalah hari terberat yang pernah kualami asal semua masalah diakibatkan oleh satu orang emiya shirou awalnya kupikir ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang jago memasak namun aku salah pertarungannya melawan malaikat terbuang pertama kali membuatku gemetaran tak hanya itu dia memberitahu kami bahwa dia tidak berasal dari dunia ini itu adalah pernyataan yang gila namun kami harus mengakuinya karena tidak ada bukti bahwa dia pernah berada di dunia ini sejak kecil walaupun kami menggunakan informan terbaik kami namun yang membuatku takut adalah kejadian tadi malam, tanpa sepengetahuannya aku mengintip pertarungannya melawan para exorcist di dalam gereja kupikir aku akan melihat seni berpedang miliknya namun aku salah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan karena perhatian ku teralihkan oleh ratusan atau mungkin ribuan benda tajam yang melayang diudara dan jatuh menghujani para exorcist itu aku berharap melihat expresi ketidaknyamanannya namun yang kulihat hanyalah wajah tanpa expresi dia hanya terus berjalan diantara para mayat itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Yang kedua kalinya adalah saat aku mengentikannya membunuh raynare saat ia menatapku aku merasa ribuan pedang melewati tubuhku namun aku berhasil bersikap seperti biasa ,alasan ku menghentikannya adalah untuk keuntungan ku sendiri saat twilight healing kembali pada asia aku akan membangkitkan asia dan mendapat kepercayaan shirou juga mendapat pemilik twilight healing ke dalam peerage milikku namun saat aku menawarkan akan membangkitkan asia raynare kabur dan pada akhirnya dia dibunuh oleh shirou setelah itu dia memintaku untuk membangkitkan kembali asia setelah aku membangkitkan asia dengan bishop milikku aku mengatakan padanya untuk pulang dan serahkan semuanya padaku dia pergi bersama jeanne. Dia adalah sebuah misteri bagaimana dia bisa sekuat itu dalam umurnya yang masih sangat muda, bagaimana dia mempunya ketenangan extreme seperti pembunuh bayaran yang sangat handal, dan bagaimana dia mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang disatu sisi dia adalah pria hangat yang sangat baik di sisi lain dia bisa menjadi sangat kejam tanpa perasaan , dia memang kartu liar.

CC CC CC CC CC BAB BB BZZZ

Shirou Pov

Aku lelah itulah yang aku rasakan setelah apa yang kulakukan hari ini mengalahkan dua malaikat terbuang, membunuh puluhan exorcist lalu membunuh pemimpin mereka. Aku gagal, ya, aku gagal menepati janji ku pada sakura untuk menjaga asia namun setidaknya rias membangkitkan asia kembali walaupun dia mempunyai agenda terselubung ,bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu sangat mudah saat aku bertanya kepadanya "apa yang terjadi jika sacred gear seseorang diambil paksa dari tubuhnya " dia menjawab bahwa dia akan mati tentu saja mengembalikan nya kembali tidak mungkin menghidupkan nya kembali jadi alasan dia mencegah aku membunuh raynare adalah ingin memasukan asia kedalam peerage miliknya heh... Pada akhirnya dia tetaplah iblis.

"..."

"..."

Selama perjalanan jeanne tidak berkata apapun padaku namun setelah apa yang ia lihat hari ini itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan melihat aku membunuh mereka semua tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun itu adalah hal yang salah. Jeanne bukanlah wanita naif aku tahu itu dia bukanlah wanita yang belum pernah melihat pembunuhan dia hidup dalam peperangan jadi kematian adalah hal yang biasa baginya namun dia tidak pernah melihat seseorang dengan santainya membunuh puluhan orang tanpa rasa bersalah terlebih orang itu adalah orang yang sebisa mungkin menghindari pertarungan melihat orang itu berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin memberikan efek yang sangat besar padanya.

"shirou... "

"hmm...? "

"bagaimana perasaan mu? "

"jujur saja aku merasa aneh... aku akui ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku membunuh aku telah membunuh para master pada perang holy grail namun aku pasti merasakan hal yang dinamakan rasa bersalah namun aku tidak merasakannya saat aku membunuh para exorcist dan raynare malahan aku merasa bahwa kematian mereka adalah hal yang wajar bagiku. "

"..."

"..."

Dalam perjalanan kami ke rumah kami tidak berbicara sedikitpun jeanne seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan aku juga tak punya topik yang ingin kubicarakan setelah apa yang terjadi.

Saat kami sampai di rumah tak ada seorang pun yang masih terbangun oleh karena itu kami langsung menuju kamar kami masing-masing namun sebelum aku masuk jeanne mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"shirou... aku hanya ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu, apapun yang terjadi kami akan selalu bersamamu karena kami tahu siapa kau sebenarnya "

"tidak jeanne kalian tidak tahu siapa diriku "

"Tidak..., Kami tahu"

"..."

Setelah mengatakan itu semua dia menutup pintu kamarnya

Bagaimana seseorang bisa mengerti diriku sedangkan aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri, sungguh wanita memang makhluk yang susah dimengerti walaupun kau mempunyai pengalaman seseorang yang sudah hidup ribuan tahun.

Aku langsung membaringkan badanku ke kasur dan langsung tertidur namun keberuntungan ku selalu membawa kesialan padaku bukannya bermimpi Indah aku dibawa ke ruangan putih untuk bertemu kakek tua yang membawa ku kedunia ini.

"Hello yang disana... Kalian luar biasa! "

" berisik kecilkan suaramu "

"ooh... Shirou akhirnya kau datang juga "

"langsung saja apa yang kau inginkan, kau tidak akan membawa ku kesini hanya untuk menyapa ku saja"

"baiklah langsung saja, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau akan datang kesini tidak lama lagi sisa bantuan yang kujanjikan padamu akan datang dan disaat itulah tugasmu yang sebenarnya dimulai aku akan melihatmu apakah kau akan keluar sebagai pemenang atau pecundang, akankah kau menjadi pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia atau kau akan menjadi seseorang yang akan kehilangan segalanya "

"aku sudah bilang aku tidak berniat menjadi pahlawan "

"kau berbicara seperti itu namun di suatu ruang dalam hatimu kau masih ingin menjadi pahlawan "

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku! "

"kau salah shirou aku tahu segalanya tentang mu, kau kebingungan akan apa yang kau inginkan dan kau tidak tahu tujuanmu. "

"..."

Bagaimana... bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang selama ini aku rasakan, aku tidak tahu apa tujuanku dan aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan selama ini aku merasa seperti wadah tanpa isi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? "

"matamu menjelaskan semuanya "

"mata? "

"Ya... Matamu mengatakan semuanya padaku kebingungan mu kesakitan mu"

"lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? "

"itu adalah sesuatu yang harus kau cari tahu sendiri "

"..."

Dia mulai berjalan menjauh dariku setelah mengatakan semua hal itu

"Zelretch tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu "

Mendengar perkataan ku seketika ia berhenti namun wajah nya tetap tidak melihat kearahku

"Bagaimana bisa para servant mempunyai tubuh asli bukan manifestasi prana yang kutahu hanya einzbern yang bisa melakukannya menggunakan heaven feels namun mereka tidak akan mau bekerja sama denganmu jangankan membuat 3 tubuh membuat satu tubuh saja itu hampir hal yang mustahil bagi mereka jadi bagaimana kau bisa memberikan tubuh nyata bagi mereka?. "

"ada hal yang seharusnya tidak di ketahui manusia shirou"

"..."

"tapi jika kau ingin mengetahui nya kau harus mencari tahu sendiri"

Setelah itu dia pergi dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

CC CC CC CC CC G XD XD XD CC CD

Ini adalah hari yang Indah matahari bersinar namun tidak terlalu panas awan-awan berkumpul memberi keteduhan bagi tubuh manusia, burung-burung berkicau menghiasi indahnya hari ini.

Ya, benar-benar hari yang Indah.

"HUAAAAAA! Tolong aku...! "

Seorang pemuda berlari menghindari puluhan proyektil yang terbang kearahnya

"BAJINGAN KAU SHIROU! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! "

"Ayo issei bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin aku melatihmu! "

"INI BUKAN LATIHAN TAPI PENYIKSAAN!, OY TADI ITU HAMPIR MENGENAIKU! "

Pelaku dari penderitaan issei tidak lain adalah emiya shirou yang dengan santai nya menembakan proyektil panahnya satu persatu

"baiklah issei coba hindari ini! "

Sesaat shirou mengatakan hal itu suara ledakan terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat issei berlari

"OY... APA ITU GRENADE! "

"bukan itu lebih seperti mini rocket launcher! "

"APAPUN ITU JANGAN LAKUKAN LAGI..!"

#BOOM!

"SHIROU KAU BAJINGAN! KETUA TOLONG AKU! "

"AHAHAHAHAHAH... LARI TERUS ISSEI DAN HIBURLAH AKU! "

"Senpai... "(sakura)

"Ugh.. Sakura maaf aku terbawa suasana"

Ketika sakura berkata seperti itu padaku aku merasakan aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya

"senpai... Jeanne-san sudah selesai dengan latihan kiba dan tsubaki-san"

Tak lama setelah itu jeanne datang bersama 2 orang yang hampir pergi ke dunia lain

"bagaimana latihan mereka berdua jeanne"

"lumayan... Mereka sedikit berkembang shirou"

"kalau begitu waktunya kita berhenti untuk hari ini... Rias juga bilang katanya akan ada hal penting hari ini"

"ISSEI KITA BERHENTI LATIHAN UNTUK HARI INI! "

"AKHIRNYA PENDERITAAN KU SELESAI TERIMA KASIH TUHAN! , AW! ITU SAKIT"

"kalau begitu aku akan menyembuhkan mereka semua"

"terima Kasih asia"

"tidak apa-apa "

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu terjadi 2 hari setelah asia menjadi iblis dia pindah kerumah ku dan tinggal bersama dengan kami semua, sekarang dia tinggal satu kamar dengan jeanne, awalnya jeanne sedih karena asia telah menjadi iblis namun seiring dengan waktu sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa.

"Jika aku tahu seperti ini cara latihan yang ia berikan aku takkan mau menyetujui , karena latihannya kakiku terasa mau copot"

"kau baru merasa kakimu mau copot aku hampir kehilangan tangan kananku kemarin " (kiba)

"Diamlah.. Apakah kalian pernah ditusuk pedang dari depan dan belakang" (tsubaki)

"Ano... Bisakah kalian diam sebentar aku ingin menyembuhkan luka kalian"

"ooh... Maaf"3x

"jadi dimana rider dan scatach? "(shirou)

"tsukasa-san dan rider sedang menunggu kita di ruang klub" (sakura)

"Begitu... Baiklah kita akan pergi setelah asia menyembuhkan mereka bertiga "

XD CC CC CC XD SCC X CC XXX X XD XD XD XD CCS

Pemberitahuan penting yang ingin disampaikan rias adalah kepemilikan familiar bagi kami saat kutanya apakah hanya aku dan asia yang akan memilih familiar rias berkata bahwa sakura dan yang lainnya bisa ikut memilih juga.

"Shirou ada seseorang yang datang ingin menemui mu dan asia di ruangan osis kau bisa membawa yang lain jika kau mau" (sona)

"Siapa yang mencariku kami berdua? "

"diodora astaroth dia adalah salah satu bangsawan di dunia iblis dia datang ingin bertemu kalian berdua " (tsubaki)

"Baiklah kami akan kesana "

Setelah kami sampai di ruangan osis seseorang laki-laki duduk di sofa dan melihat kearah kami, koreksi dia hanya melihat para wanita dan mengabaikan diriku.

Orang ini berambut hijau, berkulit putih, dia memakai mantel putih dengan pakaian hitam didalamnya, wajah orang ini selalu tersenyum dan entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memukul wajah nya

"Akhirnya kalian datang sungguh kehormatan bagiku bisa bertemu dengan penyelamat hidupku, namaku adalah diodora astaroth senang bertemu kalian "

Dia berjalan ke arah kami dan berlutut dihadapan asia lalu mencium tangan asia

"apa-apaan orang ini"(jeanne)

"He... h" (scatach)

"ugh... "(sakura)

"Dia membuat ku jijik"(rider)

Dan itu terjadi secara tidak sadar aku memanggil kanshou san mencoba memotong tangannya

"Yotto"(shirou)

"woah..." (astar)

"Apa yang kau lakukan"(astar)

"memotong mu"(shirou)

Sepertinya dia sadar dan kembali ke sikap awalnya

"ahem ... Maaf aku lupa diri karena melihat penyelamat ku"

"penyelamat?... Jangan-jangan kau adalah" (sakura)

"Ya, aku adalah iblis yang diselamatkan oleh asia "

Beberapa hari setelah asia tinggal dirumah kami dia menceritakan alasan mengapa ia di usir dari gereja semua itu karena dia menyelamatkan iblis yang sedang terluka parah tidak jauh dari gereja tempatnya tinggal karena itulah ia di juluki penyihir oleh pihak gereja

"Apa yang kau mau ?"(shirou)

"tidak ada aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan asia dan memberikan nya hadiah"

Tidak lama sia mengeluarkan beberapa kotak kecil dan memberikan nya kepada semua wanita kecuali diriku.

"maaf aku lupa membeli hadiah untukmu "

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dia tersenyum kepadaku namun bukan senyum minta maaf namun senyum mengejek.

"kalau begitu aku akan pergi dari sini sampai jumpa lagi"

Setelah itu dia pergi entah kemana

Hal yang mengejutkan adalah hadiah yang ia berikan adalah kalung berlian ke setiap wanita.

"well... Bagaimana jika kita pulang hari ini besok adalah waktunya kita pergi mencari familiar "

Baru saja aku ingin membuka pintu seseorang memanggilku dan melemparkan sesuatu padaku

"shirou! "( scatach)

"eh..? "

"untukmu gunakanlah untuk persediaan makanan "(scatach)

Dia memberikan kalung berliannya padaku, namun tak lama yang lain juga memberikan hadiah yang orang itu berikan padaku

"Well... Apakah ada makanan yang ingin kalian makan hari ini"

Mendengar perkataan ku mereka semua tersenyum kepadaku, aku tahu ini akan sangat menyusahkan

X XD XD XD XD XD XD AH BAHAN XD BS BZZ

Kutarik kata-kataku sebelumnya ini bukan lagi menyusahkan namun kekacauan.

Setelah kami pergi dari sekolah kami langsung menjual hadiah yang di berikan oleh astar lalu membeli persediaan makanan untuk 2 minggu.

Setelah sampai rumah aku langsung dibanjiri permintaan makanan dari jeanne, scatach, dan rider sementara asia dan sakura hanya tertawa dan duduk di pinggiran.

"Shirou tambah! " 2x

Sampai saat ini skor rider dan scatach masih seimbang 15 mangkok sedangkan jeanne menyerah di 10 mangkok, sakura dan asia hanya 2 mangkok.

"Sebentar aku sedang memasaknya "

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua seri menghabiskan 20 mangkok.

Aku duduk sendirian di beranda seraya melihat bulan, saat aku melihat bola besar di langit aku teringat perkataan kiritsugu

"aku... selalu membuat kesalahan yang sama dalam perjalanan ku menjadi pahlawan,aku selalu mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan ku namun yang terjadi aku hanya membuat nya menjadi lebih parah. Terus menerus mengulangi kesalahan itu sampai aku tak bisa menanggungnya lagi, aku menginginkan jalan yang mudah dan berharap akan keajaiban. Itu bagaikan mengejar bulan yang ditutupi awan, sebuah perjalanan yang hitam pekat dalam gelapnya malam. "(kiritsugu)

"kiritsugu kau berbicara seperti laki-laki tua sekarang "

"Shirou? "

"Berhenti berbicara tidak jelas tentang gelapnya malam, bahkan jika kau tak bisa melihat bulan karena ditutupi awan... Bintang-bintang masih tetap bersinar. Mengejar apa yang benar bukanlah kesalahan. Aku takkan membuatnya menjadi kesalahan. "

"pada akhirnya kau akan... Tidak, ya aku mengerti dengan ini,aku senang"

Itu adalah yang kukatakan pada kiritsugu namun pada akhirnya aku dibuktikan salah. Pengkhianatan julian, penculikan miyu, dan akhirnya kematian sakura. Terus menerus aku membuat kesalahan dan setiap aku mencoba memperbaiki nya aku malah membuatnya menjadi lebih parah dan pada akhirnya aku menyadari kesalahan dari idealisme milikku dan kiritsugu. Pada akhir jalan untuk menyelamatkan semua orang terdapat jurang dimana seseorang kehilangan segalanya.

 _Aku tak bisa melihat cahaya bulan_

 _Atau cahaya Bintang lagi_

 _Didalam idealisme kami tidak ada bulan (keajaiban)_

 _Maupun Bintang (harapan)_

 _Jalan ini mulai hilang ditelan kegelapan malam._

Lamunan ku terhenti karena jeanne datang memanggiku

"shirou... Sedang melihat bulan? "

"yah... Aku sering melakukan ini dulu bersama ayah angkatku "

"shirou... Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? "

"apa maksudmu? "

"aku berdiri dibelakang mu selama 5 menit namun kau bahkan tidak sadar akan hal itu dan pandangmu seperti melihat hal yang sangat jauh, sebenarnya apa yang kaupikirkan "

"itu... Aku... "

"tidak apa-apa shirou tapi aku berharap kau akan memberitahu kegelisahan mu pada kami "

"akan kulakukan tapi bukan sekarang suatu saat akan kuceritakan "

"hanya itu yang ingin kudengar, selamat malam shirou "

"ya... Selamat malam jeanne"

X XD XD XD CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC CC DGN DB

Hari ini kami berkumpul di ruangan klub untuk mencari familiar, semua anggota osis juga berkumpul di sini untuk menemani issei

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap"(rias)

"..."

"aku anggap itu sebagai ya"

"Jadi dimana kita akan mencari familiar? " (shirou)

"di neraka" (rias)

"maaf apa kau bilang neraka? " (jeanne)

"Ya, kita akan pergi ke neraka"

"shirou! Siapkan senjatamu mereka berencana membunuh kita semua" (jeanne)

"o-oh" (shirou)

Aku memanggil kanshou dan byakuya ke tanganku

"tunggu sebentar, aku tahu apa yang jean-san pikirkan tapi kita bisa pergi ke neraka tanpa harus mati terlebih dahulu " (akeno)

"maaf karena aku tidak memberi tahu kalian terlebih dahulu, kita bisa pergi ke neraka menggunakan sihir teleportasi walaupun ada cara lain tapi akan lebih cepat jika menggunakan sihir ini" (rias)

"O-oh..,maaf karena telah menuduh kalian" (jeanne)

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa " (rias)

Tak lama semua orang kecuali rias dan jeanne tertawa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, aku juga ikut tertawa setelah menghilangkan senjataku.

Kami kini berada di sebuah hutan, neraka sendiri sedikit berbeda dari bumi tak ada matahari dan langit di sini berwarna keunguan dan sisanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan bumi.

Seorang laki-laki tua datang dan menyambut kami

"selamat datang di hutan familiar aku penjaga di sini zatouji"

"lama tidak bertemu zatouji-san aku dan sona ingin mencari familiar untuk peerage kami " (rias)

"kalau begitu silahkan masuk dan carilah familiar yang menurut kalian cocok "

Sesampainya di dalam hutan pak tua zatouji mulai menceritakan sesuatu seperti tipe-tipe familiar, kekuatan yang dimiliki familiar tertentu hingga familiar yang terkuat, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang ia bicarakan karena aku melihat expresi senang issei dan asia untuk asia dia tersenyum sangat tulus mungkin berpikiran tentang beberapa familiar lucu yang akan dia bawa sedangkan issei tersenyum aneh dan matanya melihat kemana-mana.

Setelah sampai di tempat tertentu pak tua zatouji mengizinkan kami pergi untuk mencari familiar kami sendiri-sendiri issei adalah orang yang pertama pergi entah kemana.

Aku sedang berjalan di sebuah rawa-rawa alasan ku berada disini adalah karena aku mengikuti apa yang instingku katakan, rider dan yang lain sedang mencari familiar mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara di rawa membuat ku waspada saat kulihat asal suara itu seekor monster berbentuk ular dengan 9 kepala muncul kehadapan ku. Hydra kalau tidak salah itu adalah makhluk yang paling berbahaya setelah tiamat dia adalah makhluk yang berbahaya yang bahkan bisa membunuh tuannya sendiri kalau begitu kenapa... Kenapa makhluk berbahaya seperti itu menunduk dihadapanku kenapa dia terlihat ketakutan saat melihatku.

Lalu aku ingat bahwa aku mempunyai senjata yang mempunya sejarah yang berhubungan dengan ular ini, setelah itu aku memanggil nine lives melihat senjata ini hydra tiba-tiba bergetar tidak karuan sepertinya dia ketakutan.

Namun walaupun begitu dia tetap menundukan kepala kepadaku

"Hmm... Apa kau mau menjadi familiar milikku "

dia hanya menaikkan dan menurunkan kepalanya

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ya ... , kalau begitu ayo ikut aku"

Setelah berkata seperti itu aku menghilangkan nine lives dalam perjalanan menuju tempat perkumpulan sangatlah hening hewan-hewan yang awalnya kulihat saat perjalanan ke rawa sudah hilang entah kemana kemungkinan efek adanya hydra di dekatku, baru saja aku hampir sampai suara teriakan wanita membuat ku mempercepat gerakan ku.

Saat sampai disana pemandangan yang menanti bisa di bilang 'tegang' namun dalam artian lain semua iblis, tidak koreksi maksudku semua iblis kecuali para pria diserang oleh sesuatu berlendir berwarna hijau dan perlahan-lahan baju mereka mulai hilang yang selamat dari hal 'tegang' ini adalah jeanne, sakura, scatach, dan rider. Aku bisa melihat sakura dan jeanne berada di atas kuda terbang bersama rider, sedangkan scatach berhasil menghindari benda berlendir itu dengan tombak miliknya, pak tua zatouji tidak terlihat di dalam kelompok, issei sedang membuat wajah mesum setelah melihat kejadian ini, kiba berusaha membersihkan benda berlendir itu dari tubuh koneko.

"Apa yang terjadi disini" (shirou)

"Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah "(scatach)

Scatach tiba-tiba muncul disamping ku dan mulai menceritakan kejadian ini.

"jadi issei datang ke kesini dan membawa familiar yang bernama slime ini lalu tiba-tiba familiar ini menyerang rombongan wanita namun tidak menyerang para laki-laki sedikitpun, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ia sejak tadi senyum-senyum sendiri" (shirou)

#DUAR!

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan ku dengan scatach sebuah petir menyambar kearah kelompok kami namun tidak menyerang wanita namun hanya menyerang slime dan laki-laki disekitarnya , aku berhasil menghindar karena refleks sedangkan issei dan kiba terkena sambaran petir itu.

Lalu slime itu mulai menghilang dan tak lama seekor naga kecil datang ke arah asia.

"apa itu "

"apapun itu aku berterima Kasih atas bantuannya "

"si mesum itu aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya nanti"

"fue... Bajuku"

"issei aku akan minta shirou menaikan porsi latihan mu"

Beragam komentar datang dari anggota osis dan asia , berbeda dengan mereka akeno dan rias nampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang menimpa mereka

"fufufufu ... Tekhnik slime itu tidak buruk"

"ha... Lupakan itu, sekarang lebih baik kita ganti pakaian"

Mereka pergi entah kemana tak lama rider turun bersama sakura dan jeanne diikuti dengan 2 naga kecil Berwarna hijau dan putih, aku meilhat issei jatuh ketanah sambil menangis dan berkata slime-taro berulang kali.

"Jadi kau menggunakan bellerophon? "

"tidak kuda ini datang padaku tak lama setelah kau pergi"

"ohh... Lalu kedua naga itu? "

"Mereka datang tak lama setelah naga petir itu menyerang slime"

"shirou"

"senpai"

"lihat hewan ini sangat lucu" 2x

"yeah kalian benar, jadi kalian sudah menemukan familiar kalian? "

"ya, aku akan memelihara nya dan memberikan naga putih ini nama hikari " (jeanne)

"aku juga akan memelihara naga hijau ini dengan nama kaze" (sakura)

"Kau sendiri rider? "

"aku juga akan memelihara kuda ini aku akan menamaimu yuki karena tubuhmu putih seputih salju"

"kau terlalu membaca banyak buku bergenre romance "(shirou)

"diamlah"(rider)

"aahahahahahha" 4x

"Kau sendiri scatach sudah menemukan familiar mu"

"masih belum, entah kenapa setiap kali aku mendekati mereka, mereka semua lari ketakutan "

"tidak heran, kau adalah wanita yang bahkan bisa menakuti Raja hutan hanya dengan melihatnya "(shirou)

"kau mengatakan sesuatu? "

Dia mengatakan nya sambil tersenyum ke arahku, aku merasa bahkan malaikat maut akan mundur ketika melihat senyumannya itu.

"ah... tidak, tidak apa-apa "

"kau sendiri shirou sudah menemukan punyamu " (jeanne)

"ya... Dia adalah-"

Baru saja aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu rias dan yang lain datang dengan baju yang yang sudah lengkap dan tidak 'berlubang'

"kita beruntung rias-san mempunyai baju cadangan "

"ya, kau benar"

"jadi kalian sudah menemukan familiar kalian? "(rias)

"Ya kami sudah menemukan nya" 3x

"kau sendiri shirou? "

"ya, aku telah menemukan nya, kau keluarlah"

Hydra yang kusuruh bersembunyi mulai menampakan wujudnya

"kawan-kawan ini hydra"

"Hydra, ini kawan-kawan "

Saat aku memperkenalkan hydra mereka semua hanya terdiam dan menatap antara aku dan hydra hanya scatach saja yang tertawa terbahak-bahak

"demi satan apa ini"

"anak ini sudah gila"

"kepalanya pasti terbentur sesuatu "

"aku pasti sedang bermimpi "(sona)

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari guru"(tsubaki)

"Shirou-san kau memang hebat"(kiba)

"monster "( koneko)

"Ara... Ara " (akeno)

"ahahaha kau membuat hydra sebagai familiar mu menakjubkan "(scatach)

"setidaknya milikku bisa terbang " (rider)

"Senpai itu... Hebat" (sakura)

"ya, shirou kau memang mengeri... Ah tidak maksudku hebat, ya benar-benar hebat " (jeanne)

"shirou kau yakin dengan pilihanmu? " (rias)

"ya, memangnya kenapa? "

"tidak hanya saja ah lupakan aku bahkan sudah tidak terkejut lagi, kalau begitu aku akan panggil zatouji-san"

Rias pergi entah ke mana namun tak lama asia datang

"ooh... Asia kau akhirnya datang, apakah itu familiar milikmu? "

"Ya, namanya adalah rasser "

"nama yang Bagus"

"kau sendiri bagaimana shirou-san? "

"ini familiar milikku "

"itu hydra "

"yup"

"shirou-san"

"hmm... Ada apa "

"ah.. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa "

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan kami rias datang dengan pak tua zatouji

"ohoho... Seperti nya kalian mendapatkan familiar yang sangat bagus untuk kali ini , coba kulihat 3 naga kecil dengan atribut berbeda-beda, wow kau berhasil mendapat pegasus biasanya dia tidak mau di dekati oleh siapapun bagaimana kau membuatnya tertarik padamu, terakhir adalah hydra... hydra? Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa monster itu ada disini! Dan kenapa kalian tidak lari, cepat kesini jika tidak dia akan memakan kalian semua."

"zatouji-san tidak apa-apa monster itu sudah dijinakkan oleh shirou" (rias)

"ba... baiklah kalau begitu mari kita mulai membuat kontrak nya"

30 menit kemudian

Semua kontraknya sudah selesai kini waktunya kami pergi dari sini

"shirou kau belum menamakan familiar mu bukan, bagaimana jika kita menamakannya poison itu cocok dengannya" (rias)

"tidak bagaimana jika venom itu lebih cocok dengan nya " (sona)

"Tidak lebih Bagus jika namanya adalah viper" (scatach)

"tenag saja aku sudah mempunyai nama bagi makhluk ini"(shirou)

"benarkah siapa" (rias)

"Wigglepuff" (shirou)

Mendengar perkataan ku mereka semua terdiam melihatku

"ayo pulang " (rias)

Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian bersama dengan issei yang dari tadi hanya berkata hal yang sama slime-taro

"oy issei bangun lah semua sudah pergi "

"diamlah kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan-"

Dia berbicara tanpa melihat kearahku namun saat dia melihat kearahku wajah mulai pucat dan tak lama dia mulai berteriak

"A... APA... ITU, MONSTER DIA DATANG UNTUK MEMAKANKU SESEORANG TOLONG AKU! "

Dia berlari dengan cepat dan meninggalkan ku sendirian

"anak itu benar-benar menyusahkan "

Aku mulai berjalan kearah rombongan, oh ya ngomong-ngomong issei tidak mendapatkan familiar kali ini.

X XD XD CC CC CC CC CC D XD SBG X VS BZZ

3RD POV

Sudah satu minggu setelah mengambil familiar shirou dan yang lain kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang biasanya.

#KRINGG!

"biar aku saja yang membuka pintu" (shirou)

"Halo ada yang bisa-"

Namun saat shirou membuka pintu tidak ada siapapun diluar namun saat shirou ingin menutup pintu ia melihat sebuah berkas berada di tanah dia membawanya ke dalam ruangan tengah dimana para penghuni sedang berkumpul.

"Siapa yang datang shirou " (jeanne)

"Entah saat aku membuka pintu tidak ada siapapun diluar yang kutemukan hanyalah berkas ini "

"berkas? "

"seseorang meninggalkan berkasi ini didepan pintu "

Setelah membaca berkas mereka semua tidak bisa berkata-kata isi berkas tersebut adalah rencana rias untuk merekrut issei ke dalam peeragenya di saat issei akan mati untuk melakukan rencananya rias membiarkan para malaikat terbuang bergerak secara bebas di wilayahnya

"aku tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini "(jeanne)

"rias-san aku tidak percaya dia melakukan semua ini"(asia)

"harus kuakui rencana ini lumayan bagus "(scatach)

"Tapi jika rias-san memang ingin merekrut issei harusnya dia Katakan saja padanya melihat dari sikapnya issei pasti dia akan menerima nya" (sakura)

"Tidak semudah itu sakura"(shirou)

"senpai? "

"memang jika rias langsung berbicara pada issei kemungkinan besar issei akan menerima tawaran rias"

"lalu kenapa rias-san tak melakukan hal itu"

"loyalitas semua masalahnya terletak pada loyalitas yang akan diberikan issei kepada rias jika issei masuk dalam peerage rias hanya dalam diskusi maka loyalitas yang di berikan issei kepada rias sangat rendah namun jika rias menyelamatkan issei di saat-saat terakhir issei atau mungkin membangkitkannya kembali sebagai iblis maka issei akan melihat rias sebagai penyelamat hidupnya dengan cara itu tentu saja loyalitas issei pada rias akan sangat tinggi" (shirou)

"begitu, bagaimana dengan mu sendiri shirou,kau adalah manusia yang di selamatkan oleh rias bagaimana perasaanmu saat membaca berkas ini" (rider)

"Biasa saja " (shirou)

Mendengar jawabanku mereka semua terdiam dan melihatku secara intens

"Bisa kau jelaskan alasan mu ? (Scatach)

"Well... Jika aku adalah diriku yang dulu mungkin aku akan menolak kebenaran ini namun aku telah melihat semua sifat buruk makhluk yang disebut manusia, di setiap pengalamannya loyalitas hanya berujung kepada kematian dan penderitaan "

"penderitaan?, aku mengerti jika kematian tapi penderitaan? " (jeanne)

"Aku akan memberikan contoh, hm... Lancelot, ya lancelot kalian tahu dia? "

Saat aku bertanya hanya sakura, rider dan asia yang menganggukan kepalanya sementara scatach dan jeanne hanya menggelengkan kepala

"Lancelot adalah salah satu kesatria knight of round table dia adalah seorang kesatria yang diberikan arondight yang merupakan saudari dari excalibur dia adalah kesatria yang paling loyal kepada arthur namun kejatuhannya mulai terjadi saat sir tristan pergi meninggalkan kastil dan berkata bahwa raja arthur tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain karena ingin meringankan beban rajanya lancelot mulai berbicara dengan guinevere karena dia juga ingin meringankan beban suaminya. Seiring dengan waktu lancelot mulai tertarik pada guinevere begitu juga sebaliknya pada akhirnya mereka berdua terlibat dalam Cinta terlarang. Sir agravain yang bekerja pada morgan le fay mengungkapkan perselingkuhannya kepada publik yang akhirnya membuat guinevere harus di hukum mati. Karena tidak sanggup melihat wanita yang dicintai nya harus di hukum mati lancelot memilih guinevere daripada loyalitasnya kepada arthur. Dalam upaya menyelamatkan guinevere lancelot terpaksa membunuh 2 saudara sir gawain, gareth dan gaheris setelah berhasil menyelamatkan guinevere lancelot pergi ke daerah kekuasaannya. Lancelot merupakan perwujudan dari kesatria yang sempurna, guinevere yang membuat kesatria kesayangan arthur mengkhianati tugasnya, dan arthur yang menyalahkan dirinya atas penderitaan lancelot. Semua itu membuat awal dari jatuhnya camelot. Walaupun arhur telah memaafkan lancelot namun gawain masih menyimpan rasa dendam kepadanya atas pengkhianatan dan kematian saudaranya. Disaat pertempuran camlann lancelot datang dan menawarkan bantuannya namun gawain yang masih menyimpan dendam pada lancelot menolak bantuannya yang akhirnya membuat arthur tewas dalam pertempuran. Mendengar kematian arthur lancelot kehilangan kewarasan nya yang akhirnya membuat dia menjadi heroic spirit class berserker yang mempunyai keinginan agar mendapat hukuman dari arthur"

Setelah aku selesai bercerita mata mereka semua mulai berair kecuali scatach dan asia yang sedih namun kelihatan bingung

"H... heroic spirit? C... Class? Berserker? "

"aku akan memberitahumu lain kali asia " (shirou)

"tunggu sebentar shirou bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui cerita sedetail ini " (scatach)

"rahasia"(shirou)

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, ada satu hal lagi yang masih harus diungkapkan " (shirou)

"apa itu" (jeanne)

"alasan rias melakukan hal itu,dalam berkasnnya dikatakan bahwa rias hanya mengetahui ada sacred gear dalam tubuh issei namun tidak tahu sacred macam apa, jadi kenapa dia sangat ingin sekali mendapatkan issei? "

"hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahui nya " (rider(

"Tanyakan padanya" (shirou)

Esoknya shirou dan yang lain datang ke ruang klub saat mereka masuk rias dan yang lain sudah datang begitu juga dengan grayfia melihat grayfia jeanne mulai panik dan berpikir apakah dia datang untuk mengajari jeanne lagi.

"rias-san apa yang grayfia lakukan disini "(shirou)

"Dia ada disini karena kita akan kedatangan tamu penting "(akeno)

Itu yang di katakan akeno namun wajahnya tidak menunjukan rasa senang malah sebaliknya dia memasang expresi kesal sama seperti rias dan yang lain kecuali grayfia yang memasang wajah tanpa expresi.

Baru saja shirou ingin bertanya siapa yang akan datang tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan menampakkan beberapa wanita bersama seorang pria dengan wajah sekitar 20 an dia berpakaian seperti bos berandalan dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Udara disini menjijikkan seperti biasanya " (?)

"memangnya kau menghirup apa CO² " (shirou)

"siapa orang ini" (?)

"Dia adalah anggota baru rias maafkan kelancangannya"(grayfia)

"Emiya shirou"

"Begitu pantas saja iblis rendahan ini tidak mengenal diriku" (?)

"Memangnya dia siapa" (shirou)

"Raiser phoenix " (rias)

"Phoenix burung yang katanya abadi itu" (shirou)

"Ya burung itu " (rias)

"aku akan memperkenalkan diriku aku adalah raiser phoenix salah satu dari keluarga 72 pilar iblis " (raiser)

"dan aku juga adalah tunangan rias gremory " (raiser)

"Kau tunangannya rias?, aku tidak menyangka dia adalah tipe mu rias"(shirou)

"hei jaga ucapanmu ibls rendahan"

"kau salah shirou, orang ini bukanlah laki-laki yang ku sukai pertunangan kami terjadi karena keluarga kami" (rias)

"kau jangan malu seperti itu sayangku apa kau marah karena kau takut akan ku jadikan no. 2 tenang saja sayang kau akan menjadi no. 1 untukku, mungkin ahahahahha... " (riser)

Dalam pikiran shirou, rider, dan sakura mereka tanpa sadar berpikir yang sama 'shinji'

"jangan berani-berani kau berkata seperti itu padaku! "

"ada apa sayang apakah kau belum tahu kalau pernikahan akan dilaksanakan besok"

"apa maksudmu? "

"pernikahan mu akan dilaksanakan besok malam rias para tetua sudah menyetujui nya begitu juga dengan kakakmu sirzech lucifer dan pernikahan mu akan disaksikan oleh semua penduduk neraka" (grayfia)

"tapi... Bukannya pernikahan ku akan terlaksana setelah raiser mengalahkan ku dalam rating game"

"awalnya memang seperti itu namun para tetua memaksa untuk mempercepat pelaksanaan nya dan juga mereka berpikir walaupun kau bertarung melawan raiser kau akan tetap kalah" (grayfia)

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang, aku tak sabar melihat mu besok rias... Tidak istriku "

Setelah itu raiser tertawa dan menghilang dari ruangan.

"rias" (akeno)

"maaf akeno tapi bisakah kalian semua meninggalkan ku sementara ini"(rias)

Shirou adalah orang yang pertama keluar dari ruangan dan langsung pergi ke rumah diikuti oleh para penghuni rumahnya

"sepertinya kita telah mengetahui alasan rias"(shirou)

"ya, aku pikir aku juga melakukan hal seperti itu jika untuk menjauh dari laki-laki seperti dia" (rider)

"sebenci itukah kau padanya " (scatach)

"Dia mengingatkan ku pada shinji "(rider)

"ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu " (shirou)

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan"(asia)

"Tidak ada... ini adalah permasalahan antara 2 keluarga dan juga aku benci politik"(shirou)

"aku lebih suka jika mereka datang langsung padaku lalu bertarung daripada menggunakan kata-kata"(shirou)

"Lupakan itu untuk sementara, sepertinya kita harus membeli baju untuk acara besok malam" (jeanne)

"aku tidak ingin pergi" (asia)

"begitu juga denganku"(sakura)

"aku juga tidak ingin pergi namun aku adalah anggota peerage rias jadi aku mau tidak mau harus ada di sana " (shirou)

"Ayolah masa kau tidak ingin momen bahagia dari bos mu shirou" (scatach)

"Sarkas mu terlalu jelas scat"

X XD X CD DVD GBSA D XD CC CC D

Rias POV

Semuanya hancur satu-satunya kesempatan yang kupikir dapat melepaskan ku dari rantai ini telah dihancurkan berkeping-keping oleh tetua, kenapa, kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu kenapa mereka memutuskan seenaknya saja walaupun aku memang belum cukup umur untuk mengikuti rating game tapi berani sekali mereka memutuskan bahwa aku akan kalah hanya karena laki-laki itu lebih berpengalaman.

Aku tidak menyalahkan kakak maupun grayfia aku tahu bahwa kakak sangat menyayangiku begitu juga dengan grayfia namun aku mengerti saat kakak menjadi maou dia tidak bisa memperlakukan orang lain spesial termasuk adiknya sendiri.

"kau terlihat cantik nona rias"

"ah... Terima Kasih"

Semua pujian mereka terdengar seperti ejekan bagiku, memakai baju pengantin adalah sebuah mimpi yang Indah bagi semua Wanita namun sekarang aku sangat ingin merobek baju ini dan membakarnya.

"upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan 10 menit lagi"

Aku bisa melihat laki-laki itu berdiri dengan bangganya di sana dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang bahagia karena bisa menikahi wanita yang ia cintai namun terlihat bahagia seperti akan mendapatkan piala namun aku tidak akan bersedih aku akan tersenyum menghadapi semua ini.

X XD XD XD XD CC AC DVD CD CD CDC

Shirou POV

Akhirnya saatnya untuk pernikahan rias kali ini aku dipaksa memakai tuxedo hitam lengkap dengan dasi, sementara jeanne, rider, dan scatach memakai gaun.

Jeanne memakai gaun putih dengan beberapa aksesoris (dipaksa oleh grayfia) lalu rambut miliknya di biarkan terurai, lalu rider dan scatach memakai gaun dengan warna yang sama hitam dan menggunakan gaya yang sama dengan jeanne.

"jadi apakah kalian sudah siap? " (grayfia)

"Maaf bisakah aku menggunakan t-shirt dan jeans "(shirou)

"tuan shirou mohon jangan bercanda"

Dia menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan sangat dingin.

"maaf"

"kalian yakin tidak mau ikut "(rider)

"Tidak aku akan disini bersama dengan asia, semoga berhasil senpai"

"huh..? Berhasil apanya "(shirou )

Baiklah kita pergi sekarang "(grayfia)

Sebelum aku mendapat jawaban dari sakura tiba-tiba pemandangan ku berubah

"Kau tahu para magi di clock tower pasti akan saling membunuh demi mendapatkan sihir ini"(shirou)

"clock tower? " (grayfia)

"Tidak lupakan saja"(shirou)

Di aula tempat ku berdiri aku bisa melihat banyak sekali kamera sepertinya mereka dari media

Tidak hanya itu aku juga bisa melihat beberapa orang memakai baju yang glamour aku tidak tahu mendeskripsikannya yang penting mereka semua berpakain berlebihan.

Sudah lumayan lama aku berada di sini orang-orang yang kuajak bicara hanya kiba, koneko, akeno, dan anggota osis sedangkan scatach, rider, dan jeanne sepertinya mendapat perhatian yang lebih karena aku bisa melihat mereka dikelilingi orang-orang dan semuanya adalah lelaki.

"Upacara pernikahan akan dilaksanakan 10 menit lagi"

Sepertinya sebentar lagi dimulai, setelah beberapa menit aku bisa melihat itu raiser datang dan tak lama rias pun datang aku bisa melihat senyuman di wajah rias bagi orang lain mungkin itu adalah senyuman yang bahagia namun bagiku dan yang sudah lama mengenal rias itu adalah sebaliknya

Aku melihat ke arah jeanne, scatach, dan rider dan secara kebetulan mereka melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

 _Semoga berhasil senpai_

"ha... Aku benci bagian ini dari diriku"

Aku mengucapkan secara pelan agar tidak ada orang lain yang dengar.

Aku melepaskan dasi yang terasa mencekik leherku lalu melepas tuxedo milikku sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah baju dalam ku yang berwarna putih.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan diriku karena pandangan mereka semua mengarah hanya kepada raiser dan rias, aku bisa mendengar penghulu itu berkata sesuatu namun aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata nya.

" _Trace on"_

Sebuah busur dan panah berada di tanganku, aku berada di pojokan tembok didekat pintu keluar setelah memperhitungkan jarak antara tempat ku dengan rias, proyektil itu melesat cepat dan memotong jarak diantara raiser dan rias.

"Oke sekarang apa? "

Ucapku dalam benakku.

X XD XD XD XD CC XD XD CDC DAD XD XD XD XD XD

3RD POV

Hampir semua orang di aula terkejut saat melihat sebuah panah tertancap tepat di tengah pengantin kecuali sirzech lucifer yang tersenyum melihat kejadian ini.

"siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini! " (raiser)

Teriakan raiser terdengar di seluruh aula lalu pandangannya terkunci kepada seseorang berbaju putih dan celana hitam dia mempunyai rambut merah dengan beberapa bagian rambutnya memutih berkulit putih dan juga beberapa bagian mulai mencoklat orang itu adalah emiya shirou yang terlihat tenang diluar tapi sebenarnya dia sedang panik.

"Shirou! Apa yang kau lakukan"(rias)

"Kau lagi sepertinya kau benar-benar ingin mati"(raiser)

"Tidak aku hanya tidak suka jika majikanku adalah seekor burung"

"siapa yang memberikan mu hak untuk memilih majikanmu"

"siapa?, tentu saja diriku alasan aku melayani rias adalah karena dia menyelamatkan ku apa alasanku untuk melayani mu"(shirou)

Shirou berusaha memancing amarah raiser pikirannya sedikit demi sedikit berusaha mencari jalan keluar atas apa yang dilakukan sebelumnya

"Jika kau ingin aku menganggap mu sebagai majikan ku maka bertarunglah denganku "(shirou)

"Baiklah kuterima tantanganmu "(raiser)

Oh... Itu lebih mudah dari yang kupikirkan ucap shirou dalam benaknya

"tapi ini akan menjadi pertarungan kematian, biarkan semua iblis rendahan ini tahu dimana tempat mereka berada dan agar mereka tahu untuk selalu menghormati kita para iblis berdarah murni, jadi apakah kau menerima nya iblis rendahan "

"keinginan mu adalah perintah bagiku tuan" (shirou)

Shirou mengatakan nya dengan nada sarkas

Tidak lama setelah itu shirou dan raiser dipindah ke sebuah arena yang luasnya 500 meter dan Berbentuk bulat ditutupi oleh tembok

"anak itu tamat "

"dia terlalu bodoh "

"sayang sekali padahal wajahnya lumayan tampan"

"iblis rendahan mencoba untuk iblis berdarah murni dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri"

"mau bertaruh, aku bertaruh untuk raiser"

Beragam komentar datang dari para iblis muda namun para iblis yang sudah tua tidak berbicara apapun. Hanya melihat pertarungan yang akan terjadi dengan serius

CC CC CC CC CC CC Z XXX X XD XD XD CCF

Shirou POV

"Aku akan membiarkan mu menyerang ku untuk pertama kali sebelum aku membakar mu menjadi abu"

Aku memanggil kanshou dan byakuya lalu melempar kedua pedang itu kearah raiser seperti perkataannya dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan membiarkan kedua pedang ku memotong tubuhnya

Namun tidak ada darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, tubuhnya terpotong namun dengan cepat api mulai mengembalikan tubuhnya seperti semula.

"inilah perbedaan antara kau dan diriku, aku mempunyai darah phoenix semua luka yang ditimbulkan padaku akan kembali pilih dengan cepat"(Raiser)

"sekarang giliran ku " (raiser)

Aku bisa melihatnya sebuah bola api besar mulai terbentuk di depan raiser tak lama setelah itu bola itu dengan cepat mengarah kepadaku, aku bisa merasakan panasnya api itu jika aku terkena api itu pasti aku akan menjadi abu.

"svalinn"

Sebuah perisai datang kepadaku ini adalah perisai yang mampu menahan panasnya sinar matahari tidak peduli sepanas apapun api milik phoenix tidak akan bisa menembus perisai ini

"time alter : triple accel"

Sekitar 15 detik api itu terus mencoba menerobos pertahan svalinn namun sia-sia setelah api itu hilang aku menggunakan time alter dan memanggil gae budhie, dengan cepat aku memperpendek jarak antara raiser denganku

"a-apa"(raiser)

Seakan-akan tidak peduli apa yang ia katakan aku langsung menusuk kaki kanan raiser

"hmm... Percuma saja seranganmu tidak akan mempan terhadapku lihatlah... Tunggu kenapa luka ku belum sembuh?! "

Aku tidak perduli apa yang ia katakan dengan cepat aku menebas punggungnya dan bergerak ke depannya dan berusaha menebas lehernya namun dia menggunakan api sebagai booster agar bisa mundur kebelakang hingga lehernya hanya mengenai ujung tombakku, kesal dengan apa yang barusan terjadi aku kembali mencoba menusuk tubuhnya namun tiba-tiba api muncul dan melidungi tubuhnya..

"tchh. .." (shirou)

"Kau bagaimana kau bisa melukaiku! "

"kau yang membocorkan nya sendiri bahwa kemampuanmu adalah regenerasi yang cepat bukan memutar waktu, senjata di tanganku ini mempunyai kemampuan spesial dimana semua luka yang ditimbulkan tombak ini tidak akan sembuh kecuali jika tombak ini dihancurkan atau musuhku mempunyai kemampuan memutar balikkan waktu, kau hanya mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi dan walaupun tombak ini palsu dan semua luka akan sembuh setelah 1 minggu itu bukanlah masalah karena kau akan mati hari ini raiser phoenix "

Aku memanggil gae dearg tak lama setelah itu aku melempar gae dearg ke arah raiser karena raiser yakin tidak akan ada senjata yang mampu menembus pertahanan miliknya namun semua keyakinannya itu sirna setelah gae dearg berhasil menembus pertahanannya dengan mudah dan menembus bahu kanan raiser.

Panik dengan apa yang terjadi raiser menghilangkan pelindungnya dan memeriksa luka yang disebabkan oleh gae dearg hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa lukanya dengan sembuh dengan cepat.

Namun itulah yang ku incar sejak tadi dengan membuat raiser menghilangkan pelindung api miliknya walaupun hanya beberapa detik itu sudah cukup bagiku.

"Time alter: square accel'

Aku menggunakan tekhnik yang sampai sekarang hanya bisa ku gunakan sekali dalam sehari walaupun aku telah menerima peningkatan sirkuit sihir karena efeknya yang masih berbahaya bagi tubuhku.

Dengan cepat aku berlari dan melompat kearah raiser lalu menancapkan gae budhie ke bahu kanan nya baru saja aku memanggil harpe untuk memotong tangan kirinya kaki kirinya menendangku hingga aku harus mundur beberapa meter setelah itu dia mencoba terbang menggunakan sayapnya, tak ingin kehilangan momentum aku melemparkan harpe kearahnya saat masih ada di udara lalu harpe berhasil memotong sayap kiri beserta tangan kirinya.

Karena beban yang tidak seimbang raiser kembali jatuh ke tanah, aku berlari kearahnya namun kali ini aku tidak menggunakan time alter hanya memperkuat kakiku dan menyerang raiser dengan harpe di tangan kanan sedangkan gae budhire ada di tangan kiriku.

Aku mencoba menusuk raiser menggunakan tangan kiriku namun dia berhasil menghindarinya setelah itu dia menendang tepat di perutku hingga membuat ku mundur beberapa langkah tidak mau kehilangan momentum miliknya dia menggunakan api sebagai pendorong dan lompat untuk menyerang ku dengan axe kick menggunakan kaki kanannya , naif, melihat serangannya yang terlalu mencolok aku mengambil beberapa langkah ke samping lalu menggunakan harpe untuk memotong kaki kirinya setelah kehilangan tangan dan juga sayap kirinya raiser kini juga kehilangan kaki kanannya.

Raiser hanya bisa diam di tanah dia tidak bisa bangun karena kaki kanannya sudah terpotong walaupun dia bisa bangun menggunakan sihirnya itu tidak akan bertahan lama, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya untuk mengakhirinya.

Aku kembali memanggil gae budhie lalu menyeret ke arah raiser

"menjauh... Menjauh dariku! " (raiser)

Dia mencoba melemparkan sihir apinya kearahku namun dengan mudah aku menghindarinya

"kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau membunuh ku"

"apa yang kau katakan bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati"

30...20...10...meter aku mulai mendekati nya tak lama setelah itu aku berada di depannya dan menaikan gae budhie untuk menusuknya.

"saran dariku jika kau terlahir kembali ingatlah untuk mengetahui siapa musuh mu sebelum kau mengajaknya bertarung sampai mati, selamat tinggal"

Baru saja aku akan menusuknya insting berkata ada bahaya degan cepat aku mundur bebarapa langkah ke belakang tak lama setelah itu 3 bola api jatuh tepat di tempat ku sebelumnya

"Jangan sakiti kakakku lagi"(?)

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut bor datang ke hadapan ku dan berdiri tepat dihadapan raiser

"Ravel apa yang kau lakukan pergi dari sini"(raiser)

"Tidak jika kau ingin membunuh kakakku kau harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu "(ravel)

Mendengar kata-katanya aku melempar gae budhie melewati gadis kecil itu.

Terkejut atas apa yang kulakukan gadis itu melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan keadaan kakaknya gae budhie tertancap hanya beberapa inci dari kepala raiser.

"Kali ini kau selamat raiser phoenix namun lain kali akan kupastikan tombak itu bersarang tepat dikepalamu" (shirou)

DADA XD CC D CACAD DVD HAHAHA B E DAN AHAHAH

Di suatu tempat di hutan yang gelap seorang gadis kecil tidak sadarkan diri sementara pelindungnya yang lebih terlihat seperti monster sedang bertarung melawan 4 orang.

Herakles seorang pahlawan yang mempunyai 11 nyawa harus kehilangan 4 nyawa setelah berhadapan dengan 4 orang ini bahkan orang yang keempat belum menyerang herakles sama sekali.

Herakles mencoba mengalahkan musuhnya untuk menyelamatkan master nya illya namun sayang saat dia akan maju beberapa langkah makhluk-makhluk aneh bertentakel mengikat tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak tak lama 2 orang musuhnya mulai mengeluarkan noble phantasn milik mereka, setelah menerima serangan langsung dari mereka herakles kehilangan 6 nyawanya sehingga dia hanya memilki satu nyawa lagi.

Baru saja dia hidup kembali namun tubuhnya sudah diikat oleh puluhan makhluk-makhluk bertentakel sebelumnya namun setelah melihat illya berada pada tangan mereka herakles marah dan berhasil keluar dari ikatan makhluk-makhluk itu

"ENKIDU"

Sayangnya baru saja ia keluar dari makhluk itu beberapa langkah kemudian rantai-rantai muncul dan mengikat semua anggota geraknya ,Pada saat itu juga ratusan pedang menghujani tubuhnya.

 **END ARC 1**

 **A/N: akhirnya arc 1 dari 4 arc yang gua rencakan selesai**

 **Oh... Ya maaf untuk chapter kemarin masih banyak typo karena belum sempet di baca ulang karena dah terlalu ngantuk sebenarnya mau gua perbaiki Cuma gua gak tahu caranya.**

 **Dan juga saatnya menjelaskan beberapa inti cerita**

 **Q: apa yang paling susah di chapter ini**

 **A: nama penjaga hutan Familiar**

 **Q: shirou terlalu OP**

 **A: gua sengaja membuat shirou OP untuk konflik ke depannya**

 **Q: kenapa memakai shirou (miyu verse) dari pada fate stay route**

 **A: jujur untuk ending dari cerita ini sebenarnya bisa anti-hero maupun biasanya hanya saja gua lebih suka menulis anti-hero dari pada hero, alasan gua memakai emiya shirou ( miyu verse) adalah dia adalah karakter yang paling dekat dengan sikap anti-hero, sebenarnya bisa menggunakan shirou dalam heaven feel cuman tetap adalah emiya shirou yang mengalami kebakaran kota fuyuki dan kehilangan beberapa aspek kehidupan dalam dirinya berbeda dengan emiya shirou (miyu verse) yang hanya terkubur dalam reruntuhan bangunan.**

 **Clue servant musuh**

 **Pedang, Batu, Raja, Morgan**

 **Fgo, Amerika, Kelabang**

 **Gilles de rais**

 **Terlalu jelas**

 **Chapter selanjutnya**

 **Bonding times with...**

 **Rider**

 **Jeanne**

 **Scatach**

 **Asia**

 **Arc2 akan keluar di pertengahan februari atau di akhir februari, Arc 2 akan mengambil beberapa elemen dari demon lord meets hero dan fate x fake walaupun hanya sedikit dan sisanya akan gua twist kembali**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : i don't own anything

Chapter 7

Shard of hope

Setelah aku mengalahkan raiser aku kembali ke aula pernikahan aku bisa melihat raiser tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tapi dia tidak tewas hanya pingsan.

Adiknya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya setelah itu dia memaksa raiser minum dari benda yang dia keluarkan

"Kenapa ? Kenapa lukanya tidak sembuh"

"Percuma kutukan tombak ini bukanlah kutukan yang lemah , semua luka yang disebabkan oleh tombak ini tidak akan bisa disembuhkan "

"Jadi kakak ku akan selamanya seperti ini? "

"Tidak, tombak milikku ini hanyalah imitasi jadi dia akan sembuh hanya dalam satu minggu "

"Well... Karena aku berhasil mengalahkan raiser artinya pernikahan ini dibatalkan bukan? "

"Ya pernikahan ini dibatalkan "

Yang menjawab pertanyaan ku adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah seperti rias

Mendengar perkataan nya banyak dari para iblis keberatan namun setelah laki-laki itu berkata sesuatu pada mereka tiba-tiba mereka menjadi penurut.

Aku, teman-teman ku bersama dengan laki-laki yang membatalkan pernikahan rias kini berada di beranda.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung emiya-san aku mendengar banyak kabar tentangmu melalui rias dan grayfia " (?)

" aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengamu tuan... "

"Sirzech namaku sirzech lucifer, salah dari keempat maou dan juga kakak dari rias gremory "

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan salah satu maou"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu sejujurnya aku merasa bersyukur kau datang dan membatalkan pernikahan antara adikku dan raiser"

"Huh..? Kupikir kau akan marah atas apa yang kuperbuat"

"Marah?... Tentu saja tidak awalnya aku menjodohkan rias dengan raiser untuk mempererat hubungan antara keluarga kami namun setelah melihat sikap raiser aku berharap bisa memutuskan perjodohan ini namun aku tak bisa melakukannya begitu saja "

"Hahahahahah... Jika kau melakukannya kebanyakan iblis pasti akan berpikir kau menyalahgunakan kekuasaan mu dan hubungan kedua keluarga akan memburuk bukan? "

"Benar oleh karena itu saat kau menantang raiser dan dia menerima tantangan mu aku tidak menghentikan kalian berdua..., terlebih aku tidak akan kehilangan apapun jika raiser menang maka harga diri para iblis murni akan tetap terjaga dan kau akan menjadi cacian mereka tapi jika dia kalah kemungkinan para iblis muda itu mendapatkan motivasi untuk bertambah kuat agar bisa mengalahkanmu "

" ahahahaha dasar kau bajingan"

"Well... Aku adalah iblis"

"Mereka berdua mengerikan " (issei)

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang berani berbicara seperti itu ke maou " (kiba)

" sebaiknya kita pulang besok kita harus Ada di sekolah pagi-pagi" ( shirou)

"Ya kau benar shirou " (jeanne)

"Shirou bisakah kau mengantar rias pulang kerumah "(sirzech)

"Baik... Aku akan mengantarnya kerumah nya setelah sampai dirumahku "

" ah... Maksudku adalah kau pulang bersama rias menggunakan makhluk ini"

Sirzech melempar sebuah kartu dan tiba-tiba seekor gryfin keluar dari kartu itu.

Yup gryfin makhluk mitologi dengan badan singa dan kepala serta sayap elang.

Persetan dengan apa rencana nya aku sudah lelah dan ingin merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

"Kakak bukankah itu berlebihan"

"Huh...? Apa kau keberatan rias? "

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika shirou tidak keberatan "

" kau sendiri bagaiman shirou ?"

"Aku tidak keberatan "

"Kalau begitu rider, jeanne, dan scat aku pergi lebih dahulu"

" ya hati-hati shirou " (jeanne)

" jangan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh saat kalian pergi berdua"(rider)

"Diam lah rider"(shirou)

"Uhm... Hati-hati shirou" (scat)

"Baiklah sampai jumpa di rumah !" (shirou)

Aku dan rias terbang menembus gelapnya malam walaupun dalam perjalanan kami tidak berbicara sedikit pun, aku bersandar di bagian kanan gryfin

Sedangkan rias bersandar di bagian kiri.

"Nee... Shirou kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Itu? "

"Melawan raiser, jika waktu itu kau kalah bukan hanya kau akan terluka tapi para iblis lain pasti akan merendahkan mu "

"Ooh... Masalah itu, jujur saja awalnya aku tidak peduli tentang pernikahan mu namun saat aku melihat senyuman mu yang dipaksakan entah mengapa aku ingin sekali menghabisi raiser.

Dan juga rias aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu berhati-hati menghadapi raiser ya benar dia mempunyai regenerasi yang mengerikan

Begitu juga dengan sihir apinya tapi dia tidak terlalu kuat malahan aku kecewa kupikir pertarungan ku dengannya akan sengit ternyata sebaliknya "

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu karena kau mempunyai kemampuan yang selalu hampir sesuai sengan segala situasi "

"Ahahah... . Kau benar"

Setelah perbincangan singkat kami tiba-tiba rias berjalan kearahku dan duduk tepat sampingku setelah itu aku bisa merasakan kepalanya bersandar di bahuku.

"Rias? "

"Maaf shirou bisa biarkan aku seperti ini sementara "

"Uhm... "

"Shirou... Terima Kasih "

"Untuk apa? "

"Karena telah menyelamatkan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku"

"Uhm... "

Walaupun aku menjawab tapi aku tidak melihat kearahnya aku hanya melihat ke arah langit sambil berpikir kapan aku sampai dirumah namun ucapan rias selanjutnya membuat diriku melihat kearah nya.

"Oleh... Karena itu... "

"Hmm...? "

"Aku akan memberikan hal yang berharga bagiku untukmu "

Setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba bibir ku dan rias bersentuhan.

Itu bukanlah ciuman penuh nafsu ataupun lainnya, bibir kami hanya bersentuhan beberapa detik.

"Itu adalah ciuman pertama bagiku oleh karena itu kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Lalu dia tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memerah melihat senyumannya wajahku pun ikut memerah.

Kebanyakan laki-laki pasti akan senang bahkan bahagia atas apa yang terjadi barusan namun yang kurasakan sekarang adalah kebingungan pasalnya.

SEJAK KAPAN AKU MEMBUAT BENDERA NYA NAIK!.

XD XD XD CC CC CC Z XXX ZZZ

 _Aku melihatnya dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh luka dia terus berjalan diatas tanah tandus yang dipenuhi kematian._

 _Ini adalah mimpi yang setiap hari kualami terkadang aku melihat dia membunuh banyak orang dan terkadang aku hanya melihatnya duduk dan melihat kearah langit reality marble miliknya._

 _Namun kali ini berbeda di mimpi ini aku melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna emerald dilengkapi dengan dress putih miliknya,_

Dia berdiri dibelakang nya berusaha memanggilnya tangannya berusaha meraihnya namun dia terus berjalan tanpa berpaling sedikitpun Dia terus berjalan menuju akhir yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

X XD XD CC DAD XDDD X XD CDC

"Apa maksudmu aku tak bisa tinggal disini "(rias)

"Kau gila sudah ada 5 wanita dirumah ini"(shirou)

" terlebih kau akan tidur dimana semua kamar sudah penuh walaupun scat hanya sendiri namun barang-barang nya memenuhi 1/2 kamarnya " (shirou)

"Oi!... " (scat)

Aku menghiraukan scatach dan fokus ke rias.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur bersama mu" (rias)

"Keluar " (shirou)

Aku langsung menolak nya dan mendorong nya keluar dari rumahku

"Shirou! Kau kejam setelah apa yang terjadi semalam kau tidak mau tanggung jawab "

Tanggung jawab apanya kau yang menyerang ku bukan sebaliknya.

Aku menutup pintu dan menutup telingaku aku bisa mendengar suara samar-samar rias diluar namun aku hiraukan .

"Senpai... Apa tidak apa-apa bersikap seperti itu kepada rias-san? " (sakura)

"Nah... Akan lebih aman jika dia tidak tinggal bersama kita"

Kesucian ku maksudnya

"Ngomong-ngomong Shirou apa yang dia maksud tanggung jawab" (scat)

Oh... Sepertinya dia ingin balas dendam tentang apa kukatakan tadi.

"Bukan masalah penting , tadi malam saat dalam perjalanan pulang dia tertidur di bahuku lalu dia mengigau dan mengeluarkan cairan dari mulut nya "

Apa yang kau harapkan berkata "tadi malam di mencium ku" maaf saja tapi aku tak ingin mati muda, aku tak seperti shirou yang lainnya dimana kepalanya lebih keras dari baja mempunyai memori archer bukan hanya membantu saat bertarung namun juga dalam mengetahui perasaan orang-orang di sekitar ku.

Aku mengetahui bahwa sakura menyukai ku, aku juga bisa melihat rider dan jeanne sepertinya tertarik padaku sedangkan scat aku tak bisa melihat apa pun dari nya wanita itu berada di tingkat yang berbeda.

Aku tahu bahwa ini salah aku

Mengetahui perasaan sakura namun bersikap tidak peduli hanya saja setelah apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya aku merasa tidak pantas menjalin hubungan seperti itu aku berharap dia menemukan seseorang dan melupakan diriku.

"Kau sebaiknya bersiap shirou wanita itu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja" (rider)

" kuharap kau salah rider... kuharap "

X XD CC CC D BACA B ZACH CASCA

wanita itu gila. Kukatakan sekali lagi rias gremory Putri dari keluarga gremory, ketua occult club research ,iblis yang baru-baru ini menjadi majikan ku adalah wanita yang gila.

Kami baru saja pulang dari sekolah lalu sesaat sebelum sampai rumah kami melihat sebuah mobil dan beberapa orang memasukan barang-barang milik kami ke mobil awalnya kupikir ini pencurian namun tak jauh dari mobil itu aku melihat wanita dengan rambut merah melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku. Saat kutanyakan apa yang terjadi dia hanya menjawab

"Kau bilang aku tak bisa tinggal bersamamu karena kurangnya tempat oleh karena itu aku mencari rumah yang cukup besar untuk kita tinggali"

"Dan kau membuat keputusan seperti itu tanpa memberitahu ku terlebih dahulu? "

"Aku lupa... Tee.. Hee... "

Dia mengatakan itu sambil mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya dan menggigit nya secara lembut.

Perlu kesabaran tinggi untukku agar tidak menembakan beberapa noble phantasm kearahnya.

"Apa kau... Marah...? "

Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan tekhnik mata anak anjing menangis yang membuat ku auto lose. Itu adalah tekhnik yang pertama kali digunakan sakura dan ditiru oleh rider, jeanne, dan asia. Scatach tidak menggunakan nya seperti nya berhubungan dengan harga dirinya atau apapun itu.

" hah... Baiklah kami akan mengambil beberapa barang-barang kami"

"Ooh tidak perlu semua barang-barang kalian sudah ada didalam bagasi "

Wanita ini benar-benar.

Karena menolak bukan lagi pilihan kami hanya pasrah masuk ke mobil hitam miliknya.

Aku duduk di samping rias dekat dengan jendela aku hanya melihat kearah luar sementara para wanita sedang mengobrol tentang kegiatan klub mereka tidak seperti ku dan asia yang diwajibkan masuk occult club research jeanne dan sakura bebas masuk ke klub yang mereka sukai. Kalau tidak salah sakura masuk klub panah sedangkan jeanne masuk klub bernanyi dan hebat nya mereka berdua adalah ace klub masing-masing sakura dengan kemampuan memanah yang tidak jauh dari levelku dan jeanne yang suaranya dikatakan bisa membuat iblis mati kepanasan, sedang kan rider dan scatach sibuk dengan tugas mereka sebagai guru.

Dan juga semenjak mereka masuk ke sekolah rangking wanita tercantik benar-benar di rubah yang awalnya rias no. 1 dikalahkan dengan selisih yang sangat besar kalau tidak salah rangking terbaru yang kudengar dari issei adalah

Rider

Scatach

Jeanne

Rias

Sona

Sakura

Akeno

Tsubaki

Asia

Setelah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna dipikiran ku akhirnya kita sampai di tujuan kita.

Sebuah rumah... Tidak bukan rumah melainkan penginapan bergaya tradisional yang terbuat dari kayu lalu di sekeliling nya di pagari tembok Batu dan gerbang kayu dan tidak jauh dari tempat penginapan aku melihat sebuah gudang kecil.

Melihat tempat ini aku dan sakura menjatuhkan barang bawaan kami ke tanah.

"Rias dari mana kau mendapatkan tempat ini? "(Shirou)

"Setelah aku pergi dari rumahmu aku bertemu seorang laki-laki tua dan dia menawarkan sebuah tempat tinggal dengan harga yang murah"

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama laki-laki tua ini"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi sopan seperti itu shirou , aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya dia hanya mengatakan nama panggilannya Mr. Z"

Vampir sialan itu bagaimana dia bisa membawa rumahku ke dunia ini setidaknya bisakah dia tidak memberikan Masalah lagi

"Shirou ada apa ayo masuk" (jeanne)

"Ah... Iya , ayo masuk sakura "

"Ah... Uh... Ya senpai"

Biarlah semoga tidak hal yang menyusahkan.

X ZZZ GABBANA CC CC BANKS

Seperti biasa aku bangun lebih awal namun kali ini berbeda aku merasa ada suatu benda lembut di punggung saat aku akan membalikan tubuhku aku melihat rambut merah panjang di sekitarku.

Wanita ini tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kekamarku dan tidur bersama denganku terlebih dia tidak memakai satupun pakaian di tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya aku mau bangun dan berteriak membangunkan rias namun aku tidak tinggal sendiri bagaimana jika sakura datang atau lebih buruk rider datang dan melihat rias telanjang bersama ku mungkin sakura akan marah namun rider akan menjadi kan ku bahan godaan nya selama beberapa hari oleh karena itu aku sengaja pura-pura tidur maaf sakura aku serahkan sarapan padamu.

"Senpai... ayo bangun sarapan sudah siap"

"Zzz... "

"senpai?. .."

"Oh... Sakura selamat pagi"

Ucap rias sambil tersenyum

"Rias-san apa yang kau lakukan disini"

Ucap sakura dengan aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya

Aku takut melihat mereka berdua terlebih sakura baiklah aku putuskan untuk benar-benar tidur.

Di hari kedua aku membuat perangkap di pintu kamarku menggunakan black keys dan aku mendapat jackpot saat aku bangun aku melihat rias tidur berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kamarku.

Di hari ketiga aku menggunakan trik yang sama namun gagal kali bukan rias melainkan rider yang datang dan tidur di kasur ku

Setelah itu aku menggunakan semua mystic

code yang ku punya untuk memblok pintu kamar ku

Hari ini kiba,issei, dan tsubaki datang ke tempatku awalnya untuk latihan namun batal karena aku lah yang harus latihan melawan scatach ini karena jeanne mengatakan bahwa aku menggunakan gae bolg sebagai panah dan membuat scatach marah

Lagi-lagi beberapa thrust hampir mengenai tubuhku di awal pertarungan aku sedikit mendominasi menggunakan gaya bertarung ku dan archer namun tak lama scatach mulai terbiasa dan berhasil mengantisipasi cara bertarung ku.

'Slash' aku mencoba menyerang nya namun sebelum aku seranganku mengenai tubuhnya tombaknya sudah siap menangis seranganku aku melempar kanshou dan menyerang menggunakan byakuya mengaktifkan double accel aku mulai menyerang scatach 'slash' memanggil kanshou lalu melempar byakuya kembali 'slash' memanggil byakuya aku terus menggunakan strategi itu membiarkan semua bagian vitalku terbuka untuk serangan dan hanya mengandalkan satu pedang untuk bertahan ini adalah tekhnik yang ku tiru dari style bertarung archer namun ada alasan tersendiri mengapa aku menggunakan tekhnik ini.

Scatach dengan mudah bertahan dari serangan ku mau dari depan maupun serangan belakang namun tentu saja tidak mudah untuk terus bertahan dari serangan dua arah sehingga dia mau tidak mau harus membuat jarak dan disaat itulah aku menggunakan tekhnik rahasia archer.

" Spirit and technique"

Aku melempar kanshou dan byakuya kearahnya

"Flawless and firm"

Setelah dia menghindarinya aku mentrace kanshou dan byakuya lalu melempar nya kembali

"Our strength rips the mountain"

"Our sword split the river"

"Our names reach the imperial villa"

'Trace overedge '

'Judging the concept '

'Start the projection'

'Analysis the history '

'Reinforcement : 10%...50% ...90%...100%...'

Aku memaksa kanshou dan byakuya menjadi broken phantasm

"The two of us cannot hold the heavens together "

' time alter : square Accel'

Aku memaksa menggunakan salah satu tekhnik rahasia ku padanya ini mungkin bodoh mengapa aku sangat serius hanya untuk latihan biasa.

Jujur saja aku butuh kepercayaan dari scatach dan para "servant" yang lain jika yang sekarang bertarung adalah chu aku percaya dia akan sangat serius hanya untuk bertarung melawan gurunya dan itulah yang aku lakukan sekarang aku ingin bertarung secara serius melawannya dan membuat nya setidaknya mengakuiku.

4 buah pedang berputar mengitari tubuhnya dan membuatnya terkurung.

"Crane wings three realms! "

Aku berlari kearahnya dengan broken phantasm yang kupunya terimakasih karena square accel aku berhasil mencapainya kurang dari 1 detik.

Selaras saat aku menyerang nya menggunakan broken phantasm 4 pedang yang mengitari scatach langsung menyerang nya secara bersamaan.

3rd pov

#BOOM

suara ledakan terdengar dari kediaman emiya shirou tidak jauh dari asal ledakan seorang laki-laki tergeletak di tanah dengan beberapa luka dari tubuhnya walaupun tidak serius di hadapannya seorang wanita berdiri walaupun sedikit tidak seimbang .

Emiya shirou menggunakan crane wings three realms saat melawan scatach namun tetap saja walaupun dia berhasil membuat scarach terluka namun tentu saja itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya.

Namun shirou dengan kukuh tetap memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan melawan musuhnya walaupun persediaan prana miliknya masih banyak namun kondisi fisiknya tidak mendukungnya melihat itu scatach tanpa sadar tersenyum kearah shirou dan disaat itu juga dia melesat kearah shirou dan menyerangnya serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh scatach sebagian besar berhasil melukai tubuh shirou namun tidak terlalu parah.

Shirou berusaha agar bisa menahan dan membalikan keadaan namun sayang dengan kondisinya yang sekarang sedikit susah walaupun begitu shirou tetap berusaha menyerangnya .

Dia mencoba menendang kearahnya hanya untuk gae bolg menusuk kakinya, dia mencoba menghindari serangan gae bolg menggunakan time alter namun gagal akibat kondisi tubuhnya gae bolg berhasil menusuk tepat ke bahu kanannya sadar jika dia sudah kalah shirou melepas kanshou dan byakuya dari tangannya lalu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah tak lama setelah itu asia datang untuk menyembuhkan lukanya .

"Shirou-san sangat kuat "(kiba)

"Ya namun scatach-san lebih mengerikan" (tsubaki)

"Seumur hidup aku tak akan mau membuat mereka berdua marah" (issei)

CC D CC CC CC CC D FB BAB D CC D SBC

Shirou (pov)

"Ugh... "

Entah kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit yang aku ingat hanya sebuah tombak yang menusuk bahuku setelah itu aku kehilangan kesadaran

Aku bisa merasakan aura hangat yang berasal dari kaki ku seperti nya asia mulai mengobati kakiku.

Namun yang aneh ada perasaan lembut yang ada di wajahku aku masih belum bisa membuka mataku namun entah mengapa aku merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan entah mengapa aku ingin terus merasakan kehangatan ini.

Aku bangun untuk yang kedua kalinya namun kali ini aku bisa membuka mataku dan saat aku sadar aku sedang berbaring di pangkuan saat aku aku melihat keatas aku melihat scatach sedang bersandar di pohon dan memejamkan matanya dengan expresi yang sangat tenang tak ingin membangunkannya aku sebisa mungkin bangun secara perlahan namun saat aku bediri tiba-tiba scatach membuka matanya dan melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana apakah kau menikmati tidur siangmu"

Ucapnya masih tersenyum kepdaku

"Uh... Ya... Terimakasih itu sangat menenangkan "

Karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa maluku aku melihat kearah lain.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo masuk semua sudah menunggu

"Uhm...ya "

Aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan di wajahku aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu dan pergi ke rumah namun di saat itu juga aku merasakannya sebuah fenomena persis saat scatach dan yang lain datang kesini

Rekan-rekan terakhirku akhirnya datang.

" maaf scatach aku ada urusan mendadak nanti aku akan pulang"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku dengan cepat pergi ke tempat pertemuan namun baru saja beberapa menit scatach datang dan menyusul ku

"Scatach apa yang kau lakukan"

"Aku ikut dengan mu suka atau tidak "

Berdebat hanya akan membawa masalah jadi aku biarkan saja.

Tak lama kami sampai dan seperti sebelumnya terjadi retakan dilangit jika dulu hanya 2 orang sekarang bertambah 2 x lipat.

4 figur jatuh dari retakan yang ada dilangit

Yang pertama adalah laki-lakinya berambut emas menggunakan kaca mata berwarna ungu dengan pakaian kemeja putih dan celana hitam lengkap dengan ikat pinggang bertuliskan GOLD dia juga mempunyai aksesoris seperti kalung, cincin, dan jam tangan.

Yang kedua adalah seorang laki-laki berkerudung dan berjubah merah dengan armor berwarna putih melindungi tubuh nya dia juga memakai celana hitam.

Yang ketiga adalah seorang wanita berambut putih dan berpakaian dress putih dengan sedikit warna merah dan menunjukan bagian perut milik nya kulitnya putih bagaikan salju dan matanya yang merah bagaikan Batu ruby di kepalanya terdapat hiasan seperti mahkota berwarna putih keemasan.

Yang terakhir adalah yang membuat ku terkejut dengan rambut pirangnya walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat tubuhnya karena ditutupi oleh debu namun aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan nya karena dia hampir selalu ada dalam memori miliknya

"Saber... "

Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan namanya

End

Sry baru bisa up sekarang karena gagal dapat proto arthur + okita semangat gua langsung down juga event guda-guda lumayan menguras waktu.

Chapter selanjutnya entah kapan akan di up


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : i don't own anything**

 **Chapter 8 : shard of hope 2**

Saber kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku namun tak lama armornya yang ditutupi oleh debu mulai menampakkan wujudnya bukan lah armor putih kebiruan namun putih kemerahan yang mengisi pandangan ku dia bukanlah artoria pendragon namun anaknya yang dikatakan membawa kehancuran pada camelot, mordred.

Mordred atau yang dijuluki knight of treachery dia adalah mantan knight of round table dia juga adalah homonculus yang di ciptakan oleh morgan.

dalam cerita mordred di gambarkan sebagai kesatria yang mengkhianati arthur hanya demi tahta kerajaan yang pada akhirnya membawa kehancuran pada camelot hampir tidak bahkan semua cerita tentang king arthur selalu mengatakan bahwa pengkhianatan mordred terjadi karena keserakahan untuk mengambil tahta milik arthur namun dalam kenyataannya bukanlah seperti itu.

Mordred tidak membenci arthur namun sebaliknya dia mengagumi arthur sebagai Raja yang sempurna walaupun morgan selalu mengatakan untuk mengalahkan arthur dan mengambil tahta kerajaan namun tetap saja dia menghiraukan nya. Pada akhirnya mordred di terima sebagai salah satu knight of the round table dan mendapatkan pedang miliknya sendiri.

Jadi bagaimana seseorang yang begitu mengagumi arthur menjadi penyebab kehancuran nya?

Semua itu berawal dari dari kebenaran yang diungkapkan oleh morgan bahwa dia adalah anak dari arthur namun tentu saja arhur tidak mengetahuinya setelah itu morgan berkata bahwa apapun yang terjadi arthur tidak akan mengakui mordred sebagai anaknya namun seakan tidak peduli mordred merasa bahagia menjadi anak dari seseorang yang ia kagumi namun kenyataan menunjukkan taring ganas kepadanya saat ia mengungkapkan kebenaran bahwa ia adalah anak dari arthur sang idola menolaknya mengatakan bahwa "memang benar bahwa mordred merupakan anak ku dan morgan namun itu semua merupakan rencana dari morgan oleh karena itu aku takkan mengakui mordred sebagai anakku".

Penolakan itu membuat mordred hancur arthur yang selama ini ia kagumi dan hormati menolak keberadaan nya semua rasa hormat dan rasa kagum berubah menjadi kebencian yang pekat sehingga morgan dengan mudah mempengaruhi mordred untuk mengalahkan arthur dan mengambil tahtanya.

Disaat arthur sedang berada di roma mordred membangun pasukan pemberontakannya tak lama setelah arthur kembali terjadilah pemberontakan yang akhirnya akan membuat camelot hancur, pada akhirnya arthur berhasil mengalahkan morderd namun luka yang ia terima sangat fatal sehingga merenggut nyawanya. dalam legenda dikatakan bahwa mordred memberontak karena tahta namun kenyataannya dia hanya ingin agar ayahnya mengakui dirinya sebagai anak dan pewaris kerajaan.

CC CC CC Z BAB BAB XV CC VS BAB

Amarah anak bisa sangat mengerikan sampai-sampai bisa merusak kerajaan.

Baru saja aku ingin menyapanya namun mordred tiba-tiba melesat ke arahku dan mencoba menebas tubuhku menggunakan clarent dengan cepat aku memanggil kanshou dan byakuya.

BAM!

Aku berhasil memblock clarent namun hanya dalam 2-3 serangan kanshou dan byakuya kembali menjadi partikel. Sial berbeda dengan scatach dia benar-benar mencoba membunuhku terlebih kondisiku tidak terlalu bagus setelah berlatih dengan scatach di saat clarent mencoba membelah dua tubuhku sebuah tombak merah melewati wajahku dan memblock laju serangan clarent, scatach dia menahan semua serangan clarent dan melindungi ku. Tadi itu hampir saja kupikir aku akan mati dan pergi ke surga tunggu aku ini iblis jadi harusnya neraka ahahahha.

Mordred sedang di buat sibuk oleh scatach karena itu aku mencoba melihat para servant yang baru datang.

Sang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang menikmati pertarungan antara scatach dan morderd sedangkan laki-laki berkerudung sedang bertatapan langsung dengan wanita berambut putih.

1,2,3... Setelah hampir 1 menit wanita itu berkata sesuatu yang membuat ku terkejut

"Kiritsugu kaukah itu? " (?)

Dia terdiam namun tak lama angin datang dan menerpa wajah nya dan membuat kerudungnya terlepas

Wujudnya bukan seperti kiritsugu yang kukenal kulitnya berwarna coklat bukan putih begitu juga rambutnya berwarna putih bukan hitam namun tatapan nya matanya tidak berubah mata tanpa kehidupan yang terlihat sudah lelah dengan kehidupan walaupun wujud nya tidak sama dengan kiritsugu dalam ingatan ku namun dia benar-benar kiritsugu

"..."(kiri)

"tidak mungkin kau kah itu ayah" (shirou)

"ayah? jangan-jangan itu kau shirou" (kiri)

"ayah? shirou? apa maksud kalian kiritsugu apakah dia adalah anakmu? " (?)

"dia... adalah anak yang keselamatan dulu dan ku angkat sebagai anakku" (kiri)

tunggu ini bukan waktunya untuk menjadi emosional terlebih apakah ini benar-benar kiritsugu.

"jadi kau benar-benar kiritsugu " (?)

wanita itu berlari kearah ayah lalu memeluknya sangat erat ayah yang awalnya terlihat ragu-ragu namun pada akhirnya dia juga memeluk wanita itu.

sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara mereka berdua ayah tidak pernah mengatakan dia mempunyai kekasih atau apapun itu... ah aku lupa aku berurusan dengan vampir penjelajah dimensi mereka berdua pasti alternate version dari duniaku.

"kau benar-benar kiritsugu entah sudah berapa lama aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi " (?)

"begitu juga dengan ku iri" (kiri)

mereka berpelukan seperti adegan yang ada pada drama murahan di televisi namun entah kenapa melihat mereka hatiku terasa hangat sepasang kekasih berpelukan dengan sangat erat di ikuti dengan hembusan angin yang kuat yang membuat rambut mereka berdua berdansa diiringi hembusa angin sebenarnya akan terasa sangat romantis jika saja dua orang yang sedang bertarung tidak jauh dari mereka berhenti.

mordred dan scatach masih saja bertarung seakan-akan tidak peduli adegan yang telah diciptakan oleh kiritsugu.

perlahan tapi pasti aku bisa melihat scatach mendominasi pertarungan pria berambut pirang itu sudah tidak lagi melihat pertarungan antara scatach dan mordred melainkan sedang melihat kiritsugu dan pasangannya.

"sungguh menyentuh hati GOLDEN!"(?)

apa itu golden, lebih baik kuhiraukan saja untuk sekarang yang terpenting adalah menghentikan pertarungan mereka berdua

karena sebentar lagi makan malam aku tak mau mereka yang dirumah menunggu terlalu lama.

aku mentrace busur hitamku dan melepaskan beberapa anak panah ke arah mereka berdua.

WUSH!

"kau!?, apa kau tidak punya harga diri menyerang saat musuh sedang bertarung dengan orang lain!? " (mord)

" jangan melebih-lebihkan kau adalah kesatria serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa melukaimu.

scatach sudah waktunya pergi aku tidak ingin mereka menunggu terlalu lama.

blonde-san ,ayah dan uhmmm... kekasih nya"

saat aku mengatakan itu wajah wanita itu memerah bagaikan tomat huh sepertinya dugaanku benar.

"jika kalian ingin mengetahui kenapa kalian ada disini ikutlah dengan ku, kau juga kesatria merah" (shirou)

mereka mengikuti kami tidak terkecuali mordred sepertinya dia juga penasaran well semakin banyak teman akan semakin Bagus mengingat aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

kami sampai di rumah rider, sakura, dan jeanne sudah menunggu kami di depan pintu aku bersyukur rias dan asia sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"senpai mereka?" (sakura)

"cerita nya panjang akan kuceritakan setelah makan malam " (shirou)

kami semua masuk kecuali ayahku dan kekasihnya

"aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan ayah. aku juga sama saat pertama melihat tempat ini ku sarankan sebagai orang yang lebih awal datang kedunia ini hiraukan saja " (shirou)

setelah makan malam atau bisa kubilang perang kami akhirnya berada di ruang tengah ditemani teh hangat. rias menelpon bahwa dia dan asia tidak bisa pulang malam ini karena suatu alasan aku bersyukur dia tidak bisa pulang malam ini

"jadi seperti itu keadaannya "(kiri)

"ya... aneh bukan"(shirou)

Aku menceritakan semua yang ku ketahui selama ini

"Aku sudah menceritakan semua hal yang kutahu bagaimana jika kalian semua memperkenalkan diri sekarang " (shirou)

"aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu namaku adalah Sakata kintoki kalian bisa memanggil ku kintarou. Aku merupakan salah satu dari 4 heavenly king's Minamoto mo yorimitsu class ku adalah berserker. Senang bertemu dengan kalian " (kin)

"aku selanjutnya nya namaku adalah irisviel von einzbern aku adalah homonculus yang diciptakan oleh keluarga einzbern dan juga merupakan istri dari laki-laki yang ada di sebelah ku ini. class ku ada caster senang bertemu dengan kalian" (iri)

"Emiya kiritsugu. Counter Guardian yang menjalin kontrak dengan Alaya. Ayah dari emiya shirou...

class ku adalah assassin" ( kiri)

Dingin seperti biasa.

"namaku adalah mordred kesatria pengkhianat dari camelot, mantan kesatria round of table, class ku adalah saber" (mord)

Saat mordred memperkenalkan dirinya ruangan ini sedikit dingin sepertinya scatach memberitahu yang lain bahwa mordred menyerang ku sebelumnya karena dari tatapan mereka aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin.

"aku Sakura ...Matou, aku adalah adik kelas dari emiya shirou dan juga mantan master dari rider senang bertemu dengan kalian " (sakura)

"Namaku jeanne d arc. Holy maiden of orleans setidaknya itulah yang kudengar, aku adalah salah satu dari penghuni di rumah ini class ku adalah ruler senang bertemu dengan kalian " (jeanne)

"namaku adalah medusa. class ku adalah rider senang bertemu dengan kalian" (rider)

"namaku adalah scatach guru dari chu chulain sekarang menjadi guru dari anak ini dan juga pembuat tombak terkutuk gae bolg. class ku adalah lancer senang bertemu dengan kalian"(scat)

"Sekarang giliranku namaku adalah Emiya shirou seorang third rate magus yang diseret ke dunia ini oleh seseorang, master dari rider dan mungkin master dari kalian semua secara umum. Mulai sekarang kita akan hidup dalam satu rumah oleh karena itu aku harap bantuan dari kalian semua...

Aku lupa satu hal aku adalah iblis" (shirou)

XXXXCCCFBC NEED BEBEB CHEN ENAKAN

Besoknya saat rias dan asian kembali aku menjelaskan tentang penghuni baru rumah ini awalnya dia kelihatan kesal namun saat mendengar bahwa ayah dan ibu angkat ku tinggal disini dia langsung menyetujuinya.

Seminggu dengan cepat telah berlalu hampir tiap malam aku bisa mendengar suara "gaduh" dari kamar orang tua ku dan penyusup yang masuk ke kamar ku menjadi 5 orang .

Rias, Sakura, Medusa, scatach, asia. Aku sudah menaruh beberapa jebakan di sekeliling kamarku namun sepertinya percuma hingga membuatku menghentikan membuat jebakan lagi .

Sehari setelah kedatangan mereka irisviel memaksa ku untuk memanggilnya ibu awalnya aku menolak namun pada akhirnya aku memanggilnya ibu dan tak lama kemudian sakura, rias dan asia mulai memanggil irisviel ibu dan kiritsugu ayah mendengar mereka entah kenapa aku merinding.

Pada akhirnya mordred masuk menjadi murid di sekolah lalu kintoki menjadi guru olahraga, kiritsugu mengambil alih pekerjaanku dan irisviel menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Ngomong-ngomong issei kini berhenti mengintip para anggota kendo terakhir kali mereka ketahuan mengintip issei terlempar hingga 20 meter oleh mordred yang menjadi anggota kendo dan juga menjadi ace klubnya setelah itu dia berusaha mengintip anggota klub panah namun saat dia akan mengintip sebuah anak panah bersarang tidak jauh dari kepalanya sakura melepaskan anak panahnya dari jarak 50+ dengan senyuman yang dingin.

Rider sendiri sampai sekarang masih sibuk membaca buku namun terkadang dia akan ikut balapan liar saat malam bersama kintoki terimakasih karena hadiah yang diberikan oleh sirzech.

Kintoki lebih sering berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling kota terkadang dia bermain bersama anak-anak awalnya dia di kira pedofil oleh beberapa orang dan dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib pada akhirnya kami bisa membereskan masalah itu 7 jam berbicara dengan pihak berwenang di temani oleh ayahku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengalami nya lagi.

Scatach sekarang lebih sering meditasi di rumah dan juga dia menjadi guru ku saat sabtu dan minggu.

Jeanne. Anggap saja dia lebih sering di rumah dan bermain game terkadang dia akan pergi ke gereja dan membantu disana.

Dan disinilah aku sendirian di tengah Taman kota membawa alat memancing karena aku benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan di rumah dan memutuskan untuk memancing.

" anak muda bisakah aku duduk disini " (?)

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berbicara padaku. Dia tidak tua namun juga tidak bisa di bilang muda mungkin umurnya sekitar 30an.

"tentu saja" (shirou)

Dia pun duduk tidak jauh dari tempatku namun laki-laki ini bukanlah manusia dia adalah fallen

Waktu semakin sore orang-orang yang memancing mulai meninggalkan area satu persatu hingga akhirnya tersisa diriku dan laki-laki disamping ku.

"Bukannya aku tidak sopan tapi boleh aku tahu kenapa seorang fallen bisa ada disini? "(Shirou)

"hooh...kapan kau menyadari nya? " (?)

"sejak awal lebih tepatnya 10 langkah sebelum kau mendekati ku aku sudah mengetahuinya "(shirou)

"oh!... Menakjubkan jarang sekali ada iblis muda yang hebat sepertimu terlebih kau adalah iblis reinkarnasi bukan darah murni "(?)

"Cukup basa-basinya jadi apa yang kau mau dariku? "(shirou)

"aku hanya ingin memancing saja namun secara tidak sengaja aku melihat ada seseorang yang bukan manusia selain diriku disini. Kau bisa bilang aku tertarik padamu"(?)

Mendengar perkataan nya aku mulai menjauh lalu mengatakan

"maaf... Tapi aku menyukai lawan jenis dan aku tidak akan pernah tertarik pada sesama jenis jadi maaf " (shirou)

Setelah mendengar perkataanku dia terdiam lalu tiba-tiba dia tertawa, dia tertawa dengan sangat lepas.

"AHAHAHAHA... tertarik kepada sesama jenis AHAHAHAHAH... Itu benar-benar lucu... Hah ... Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti itu anak muda siapa namamu? " (?)

Mendengar pertanyaannya secara tiba-tiba aku secara reflek memberitahu namaku.

"Emiya... Namaku Emiya Shirou" (shirou)

"Emiya shirou nama yang bagus " (?)

"kau sendiri siapa namamu? " (shirou)

"Namaku ya... "(?)

Dia tiba-tiba saja berdiri sehingga membuat ku melihat ke atas.

"kau bisa memanggilku...

Kokabiel" (koka)

Tiba-tiba saja setelah mengatakan itu dia menghilang dari pandangan ku.

"Sial dasar tukang pamer... " (shirou)

CC BB CC G BNGD DVD FB NI

 **A/N : efek event tanpa akhir membuat gua lupa untuk nulis.**

 **Alasan sebenarnya lagi males beberapa hari ini dan masalah pekerjaan ahahha.**

 **Servant (literally) milik shirou sudah lengkap tinggal menunggu master lainnya muncul.**

 **Saber: mordred. Awalnya arturia hanya saja karena suatu alasan gua milih mordred.**

 **Lancer : scatach**

 **Archer : meh...**

 **Assassin : EMIYA Kiritsugu**

 **Caster : Irisviel Von Einzbern**

 **Rider : Medusa**

 **Berserker : Sakata kintoki (kintarou)**

 **Extra class (Ruler) : Jeanne d arc**

 **Sebenarnya Kiritsugu dan Irisviel tidak mengenal satu sama lain di fate zero order cuma gua buat mereka mengenal satu sama lain disini alasannya simpel gua bingung bagaimana nanti mereka berinteraksi.**

 **Ide awal sebenarnya saber adalah arturia ,assassin adalah JTR sedangkan caster adalah Alice. Hanya saja gua ganti karena bingung nanti kedepannya seperti apa jadi gua rewrite dan mengganti assassin menjadi kiritsugu, Caster menjadi Irisviel dan Saber menjadi mordred.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan akan gua up 1-2 minggu ke depan karena lagi gak ada event + gua lagi nganggur.**

 **Telat sih tapi bodo amat lah**

 **Sehitam-hitamnya dosaku layaknya Saber Alter... :(**

 **Namun kucoba tersenyum seimut Saber Lily :D**

 **Meski dosa sekecil dadanya Helena...**

 **Kita harus saling memaafkan...**

 **Berharap menjadi seorang pemaaf seperti Sieg Si sumanai :')**

 **Bertaubat dari kata-kata Zashu maupun Mongrel...**

 **Mari kita berkata-kata sebaik Merlin**

 **Demi membuat lembaran amalan kasar kita menjadi baru selembut paha Martha...**

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

 **CHAPTER 9 :THE SHATTERED LIGHT.**

(Shirou POV)

Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi kemarin sore aku bertemu dengan fallen sekarang perwakilan dari gereja datang menemui kami. aku dikirim ke dunia ini untuk menghentikan terjadinya perang bukan?, tapi kenapa belakangan ini aku merasa aku lah yang perlahan-lahan membuat 3 fraksi berperang.

Aku, kiritsugu dan scatach berada di ruang osis. Ditemani oleh para anggota klub dan semua anggota osis.

2 orang yang duduk di hadapan kami adalah perwakilan dari gereja.

"selamat sore namaku adalah rias gremory. Salah satu dari keluarga 72 pillar iblis dan mereka adalah peerage milikku"(rias)

"Koneko Toujou... Rook "

"Kiba Yuuto... Knight"

Tumben sekali kiba yang biasanya selalu tersenyum baru saja mengatakan nada yang sangat dingin dan matanya memancarkan aura kebencian kepada para perwakilan gereja.

"Akeno Himejima... Queen senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua"

"Namaku Emiya Shirou... Pawn senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Asian argento... Bishop senang bertemu dengan kalian "

Mereka bereaksi sedikit aneh saat asia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"selanjutnya adalah giliran kami namaku adalah Sona Sitri sama seperti rias aku juga berasal dari keluarga 72 pillar iblis. Mereka adalah peerage milikku"

"Namaku adalah Tsubaki Shinra... Queen senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Namaku adalah Momo Hanakai... Bishop senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Namaku adalah Reya Kusaka... Bishop senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Namaku Tomoe Meguri... knight senang bertemu dengan kalian"

" Namaku adalah Tsubasa Yura... Rook senang bertemu dengan kalian "

"Namaku adalah Ruruko Rimura... Pawn senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Aku mempunyai satu orang pawn lagi hanya saja dia sedang tidak bisa disini maafkan aku. " (sona)

"tidak apa-apa aku juga terlalu ingin tahu mengenal peerage kalian. Lalu siapa dua orang disana ?" (?)

"Emiya kiritsugu... Manusia "

"kalian bisa memanggil ku scat sama seperti laki-laki ini aku manusia"

'tidak kau bukan manusia ' aku mengatakan itu secara pelan namun entah kenapa scatach melihat kearahku.

"Huh... Manusia bekerja sama dengan iblis benar-benar manusia rendahan " (?)

Mendengar perkataan dia scatach hanya tersenyum. hanya saja senyuman sangat dingin, aku baru ingat bahwa aku akan latihan dengannya nanti sore, sial dia benar-benar akan menghabisiku. Sedangkan ayah hanya memasang wajah poker face namun aku bisa melihat dia mulai menggapai senjata yang ada di balik jasnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu namaku namun karena kalian sudah memberitahu nama kalian semua maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku namaku adalah Xenovia Quarta"

"Namaku adalah Irina shidou"

Wanita berambut biru dengan mata bewarna kuning kehitaman adalah Xenovia sedangkan wanita dengan rambut coklat dengan mata berwarna violet adalah Irina.

"Dan alasan kami datang kemari adalah" (Xeno)

Xenovia menceritakan masalah yang di alami oleh gereja bahwa 3 dari pecahan Excalibur telah di curi dari gereja dan mereka di tugas kan untuk mencari pecahan yang hilang.

"jadi kalian mencurigai bahwa kami para iblis mencuri pecahan Excalibur? "(Rias)

"Itu adalah dugaan ku tapi misi kami kemari bukanlah menuduh kalian mencuri Excalibur, kami hanya ingin agar kalian tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini " (xeno)

"Itu mustahil kota ini adalah tanggung jawab kami, kami tak bisa membiarkan hal berbahaya seperti ini begitu saja " (sona)

"jika kalian menolak maka kalian juga ikut ambil andil dalam masalah ini" (xeno)

Rias dan sona ingin berkata sesuatu namun sepertinya mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Melihat adegan itu aku hanya bisa minum teh yang ada di hadapanku

"Kami sudah membuang-buang waktu disini, ayo Irina kita pergi kau masih mempunyai seseorang yang ingin kau temui bukan? " (xeno)

"ya benar" (irina)

"kalau boleh tahu siapa orang yang kau temui jika dia adalah murid disini aku dengan mudah bisa mempertemukan kalian berdua "(sona)

"Uhm... Tentu saja namanya adalah Hyoudou Issei " (irina)

Mendengar namanya aku langsung memuntahkan teh yang ada di dalam mulutku. Ngomong-ngomong issei sedang melaksanakan latihan yang kuberikan jika berhasil kemungkinan serangannya tidak akan bisa di tahan oleh siapapun.

"maaf... Laki-laki yang kau sebutkan bukan lagi manusia" (sona)

"Apa maksudmu... Jangan-jangan dia... "(irina)

"ya... Dia adalah peerage yang tak bisa datang hari ini dia menjadi iblis beberapa Bulan yang lalu" (sona)

"begitu... Sayang sekali jika begitu aku berdoa agar dia diberikan pengampunan oleh nya " (irina)

Mendengar perkataan irina kepala kami merasa sedikit sakit.

" kalau begitu ini adalah saatnya bagi kami untuk pergi sampai jumpa " (xeno)

Mereka mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar namun saat mereka hampir keluar wanita berambut biru menoleh kearah asia lalu mengatakan.

" aku ingin bertanya satu hal kau wanita yang disana, aku ingin tahu apakah kau adalah holy maiden yang beberapa waktu dipindahkan ke salah satu gereja di kota ini? " (xeno)

" ya... Itu benar... " (asia)

"begitu aku tidak percaya wanitu suci sepertimu jatuh sangat rendah menjadi iblis, asia aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Walaupun kau menjadi iblis apakah masih percaya pada ajarannya? " (xeno)

" tentu saja! Walau pun aku menjadi iblis aku tak akan melupakan ajarannya " (asia)

"Begitu... Kalau begitu kau adalah noda sebagai manusia yang mengikuti ajarannya aku harus memusnahkan noda itu"(xeno)

Wanita itu berlari ke arah asian namun saat dia akan mendekat 3 pedang dengan cepat melayang ke arahnya sehingga membuat dia harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"Orang yang bertanggung jawab karena asia menjadi iblis adalah diriku jika kau ingin marah layangkanlah kemarahanmu padaku " (shirou)

"Shirou-san itu... "(Asia)

"Asia itu memang benar orang yang dengan egois nya menjadikanmu iblis adalah diriku jadi itu adalah tanggung jawabku untuk menerima konsekuensinya " (shirou)

"Kau berani sekali " (xeno)

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertanding saja? " (kiba)

Suara sedingin es itu berasal dari kiba matanya yang biasanya memancarkan kelembutan walaupun dia iblis. Kini memancarkan kebencian dan kemarahan pandangan itu sama seperti saat dia ingin menjadi murid ku sepertinya memang ada hubungan antara dia dan gereja.

"bagaimana kalian menerima nya? " (shirou)

"Aku terima tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya kalian terbunuh bagaimana dengan mu irina? " (xeno)

"sepertinya seru aku ikut " (irina)

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkan pecahan excalibur hanya dengan kalian berdua " (shirou)

"tentu saja dengan ini.

 _Unleash yourself._

 _Exaclibur Destruction"_ (xeno)

" _Come to me._

 _Excalibur Mimic "_

Tunggu sebentar mainan itu adalah excalibur?.

X XD XD XD CD DVD MSH SM DADA AH BB JD BS JD BAU

(Shirou POV)

Kami berpindah ke halaman di belakang klub xenovia melawan kiba sedangkan aku melawan irina.

"Senjata milkku ini bisa berubah menjadi bentuk apapun sebaiknya kau berhati-hati "(irina)

" terimakasih atas informasi nya kita akan mulai saat koin ini jatuh ke tanah kau siap? " (shirou)

"kapanpun"

Aku melempar koin ke atas lalu aku bisa melihat irina bersiap menyerangku.

Aku tak bisa berlama-lama melawannya aku ingin melihat bagaimana pertarungan antara kiba dan xenovia. Akan ku selesaikan ini dalam satu kali Serang.

#Kring...

"Time alter : triple accel "

Irina berlari dan berusaha menyerangku namun terimakasih karena time alter aku tiba-tiba ada di depannya dengan cepat aku menyerang tangan irina dengan kanshou membuat dia melepas mimic lalu serangan kedua aku menyerang nya dengan byakuya ke arah kaki kanannya setelah itu aku kebelakang tubuhnya lalu mengarah kan kanshou ke arah lehernya dengan ini selesai sudah.

"Kau lengah... " (shirou)

"kau... Bagaimana bisa? " (irina)

"sa... Bagaimana mana ya. " (shirou)

"Seperti yang kuharapkan dari guru tidak sampai 10 detik dia sudah mengalahkannya. "(tsubaki)

"kau mendapatkan bawahan yang bagus rias (sona)

"Hmm... Aku tahu "(rias)

"Masih kurang cepat "(scat)

"Time alter... Tapi bagaimana bisa"(kiri)

"Emiya-san kau tak apa-apa " (akeno)

"Tidak... Aku baik-baik saja" (kiri)

8detik huh... Cukup Bagus menurut ku tapi aku yakin menurut scatach aku masih kurang cepat.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"(shirou)

Aku menawarkan tangan kananku padanya tak lama dia dia menggapai tanganku dan berdiri.

"ya... Terima Kasih. Tapi jangan senang dulu walaupun kau bisa mengalahkan ku namun temanmu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan xenovia "

"ya aku tahu bahwa kiba tidak bisa mengalahkan xenovia " (shirou)

Aku bisa melihat pertarungan antara kiba dan xenovia terlihat jelas bahwa xenovia menguasai pertarungan dan tak lama kemudian senjata kiba lepas dari genggaman nya.

Kiba tidaklah lemah dia seharusnya bisa menang melawan xenovia namun matanya benar-benar telah jatuh dalam kegelapan keinginan untuk membalas dendam sangat terlihat dari matanya entah apa yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu sehingga mempunyai kebencian yang sangat mendalam pada gereja

"Kiba. ..." (rias)

Aku bisa mendengar rias memanggil nama kiba dengan nada yang sedih.

Tidak lama xenovia berbalik dan memanggil irina

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan mu dan asia namun kami sudah terlalu ada di disini kami akan pergi sekarang permisi gremory-san" (xenovia)

Mereka lalu pergi dari pandangan kami

"Rias sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kiba dan gereja " (shirou)

Rias menceritakan semuanya padaku tentang experimen pedang suci excalibur bagaimana kiba kehilangan teman-teman nya, bagaimana dia berhasil selamat sendirian yang pada akhirnya bertemu dengan rias.

"Jadi begitu tidak heran dia mempunyai dendam kepada gereja dan pedang excalibur tidak koreksi pecahan excalibur "(shirou)

Kiba tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencoba pergi namun rias menghentikan nya

"Kiba kau ingin pergi kemana ? " (rias)

"Aku harus pergi ketua alasan aku hidup adalah untuk menghancurkan pedang sialan itu" (kiba)

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakan dendam mu itu kiba..." (rias)

"Maaf ketua namun itu adalah alasan aku hidup sampai saat ini selama pedang sialan itu masih ada aku tidak akan berhenti "(kiba)

Kiba melepaskan genggaman rias lalu berjalan kearah ku yang kebetulan ada di pintu keluar.

"Kau juga akan menghalangi ku shirou? " (kiba)

"Kiba... " aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"seperti nya kau telah menetap kan hatimu " aku tidak berhak melarangnya karena apa yang ku lakukan sama sepertinya saat holy grail

"tapi..." aku mendekat lalu memukul wajahnya tidak terlalu kuat hanya cukup membuat dia terpental 2 meter.

"Lainkali jangan membiarkan emosi menguasaimu "

"aku mengerti...lain kali aku akan lebih tenang"

Dia berdiri dan melewati ku

"terima kasih "

Hah... Katakan itu saat kau berhasil menghancurkan mereka sekarang tinggal memastikan mordred tidak mendengar hal ini sedikitpun. Tidak bisakah aku santai sebentar saja... Ahhh apa yang kukatakan. diriku yang lain adalah counter guardian dengan stas luck E tentu saja aku akan selalu sial.

REED DVD DGN CC D CC BNGD

KIBA (POV)

Tidak lama setelah aku pergi aku berusaha mencari kedua gadis dari gereja namun aku baru sadar aku sama sekali tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi.

"ahh...kiba!"

Siapa? Oh ternyata issei aku baru sadar bahwa dia tadi tidak ada saat pertemuan

"issei apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

"aku baru saja berhasil membuat tekhnik baru yang diajarkan shirou"

"ooh tekhnik apa? "

Aku benar-benar penasaran shirou adalah orang yang misterius dia bercerita bahwa dia bukanlah dari dunia ini awalnya aku tak percaya namun saat para mata-mata dari gremory tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi selain dia pernah berada di rumah sakit dan bekerja selain pegawai di sebuah restoran hanya itu yang bisa mereka dapat. Selain itu aku selalu mempertanyakan dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu dia berhasil membunuh fallen,mengalahkan tsubaki-san dengan tekhnik yang baru ini kulihat. _'tsubame gaeshi'_ sebuah teknik yang di ciptakan oleh sasaki kojirou bagaimana dia bisa mempelajari nya sampai saat ini masih misteri bahkan sampai saat ini ketua tidak bisa menggali informasi selain dia bisa membuat pedang dan membuat busur berserta panahnya yang juga terbuat dari pedang dan belakangan ini kami tahu bahwa shirou juga bisa membuat sebuah pedang dengan _'trait' anti-immortality_ sebuah pedang yang bahkan bisa melukai phoenix yang dikatakan abadi namun dihadapan shirou bahkan raiser bukanlah lawan yang berarti namun terkadang dia merenung seperti mengingat sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan baginya namun tidak lama dia pasti kembali ke sifat awalnya. shirou emiya seperti coin yang mempunyai dua sisi. Di sisi lain dia adalah pria yang baik, hangat, laki-laki yang bahkan bisa membuat bayi yang menangis menjadi tertawa namun disisi lain dia bisa menjadi seperti mesin ,dingin, tanpa belas kasih, dan juga efektif. namun bagiku shirou tetaplah seorang teman yang berharga seorang guru yang kuhormati jika dipikirkan lagi aku bisa saja mengalahkan xenovia namun karena aku terlalu jatuh dalam kebencian dan aku menjadi sangat lemah hah... Pantas saja dia memukulku.

"dia hanya memberikan aku arahan agar dragon shoot ku menjadi lebih baik"

" **Kau harusnya berterimakasih padanya jika bukan karena dia kau tidak akan bisa membangkitkan ku " (draig)**

"issei kau berhasil membangkitkan kekuatanmu ?"

"ya beberapa hari setelah pertarungan shirou melawan burung itu dia langsung memberikanku latihan kematian awalnya dia memaksa ku push up 300 kali diikuti dengan sit up lalu istirahat selama 40 menit bagiku namun shirou membuat banyak jebakan selama istirahat setelah itu dia menyuruhku lari menghindari semua jebakan yang dia buat dari lubang yang diisi oleh oli sampai grenade yang jatuh dari pohon sesaat sebelum finish selama 4 hari aku menjalani itu semua. setiap kali aku berhenti di tengah jalan karena luka asia akan menyembuhkan ku setelah itu shirou akan memberikan sebuah kalung dengan kemampuan menyembuhkan luka walaupun tidak sehebat asia lalu aku akan mulai mengulang dari awal lagi setiap hari jebakan akan semakin parah di hari terakhir aku harus menghindari jebakan dan menghindari Serangan panah dari shirou namun pada akhirnya aku berhasil membangkitkan orang ini "

"kau sepertinya baru saja melewati neraka "

"ahh... Benar tapi setidaknya aku bertambah kuat sekarang "

" **Benar. Sebelum kau dilatih dengannya kau hanya kuat menggandakan kekuatan dua kali sekarang kau bisa melakukannya lebih dari 7 kali terlebih dasar kekuatan mu sudah diatas manusia rata-rata "(draig)**

"aku tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini kiba? "

"aku-"

"kiba"

"woah... Koneko apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"khawatir "(neko)

"apakah ketua tahu hal ini? " (kiba)

"tidak " (neko)

"Kau akan dihukum jika ketahuan kau tahu? " (kiba)

"Mhm... " (neko)

"Hah... " (kiba)

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? " (issei)

"dua orang dari gereja baru saja menemui para anggota osis dan klub kami mereka berada disini karena misi dari gereja. Dan juga salah satu dari mereka berkata mengenal dirimu issei" (kiba)

"hah... Mengenal ku siapa? "

"dia bilang bahwa namanya ada irina shidou" (kiba)

"hah... Irina laki-laki itu? " (issei)

"hah... Laki-laki dia wanita " (kiba)

"Kau sudah mulai buta kiba mana mungkin manusia berdada rata seperti irina kau panggil wanita" (issei)

"rata. Kau salah dia mempunyai oppai di tubuhnya" (kiba)

"hah... oppai kau bercanda kan kiba" (issei)

"Kau pikir aku bercanda " (kiba)

"Hah... Jadi selama ini dia adalah wanita tapi bagaimana mungkin sewaktu kecil aku yakin dia adalah laki-laki "(issei)

Koneko hanya melihat issei dengan jiji lalu berkata

"Hentai"

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal semacam ini aku harus me... ne... mu... kan belum 1 jam setelah mereka pergi aku bisa melihat mereka mengemis di trotoar.

"Haah... "

"kiba kau mau kemana" (issei)

Aku mendekati mereka 300 meter sebelum aku sampai di tempat mereka. Mereka sudah melihat diriku.

"Kalian... sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan disini " (kiba)

"kiba kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi"(issei)

"suara itu apakah kau adalah issei"(irina)

"issei? Jangan-jangan kau adalah irina"(issei )

"Yup aku adalah irina shidou teman masa kecil mu. Moo issei kenapa kau bisa menjadi iblis padahal kita berjanji untuk menjadi pahlawan bersama "

"well banyak hal yang terjadi aku bahkan menjadi iblis bukan karena keinginan ku namun karena aku hampir mati saat aku menjadi iblis" (issei)

"Cukup dengan hal itu bagaimana kau ada disini dan kenapa kau mengemis disini? "(issei)

"kami disini karena misi dari gereja dan alasan kami mengemis disini karena irina membeli patung yang katanya berasal dari roland sendiri" (xenovia)

"apa maksudmu xenovia kita harusnya senang berhasil mendapatkan patung yang berharga ini kehilangan beberapa uang bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan ? " (irina)

Tidak aku bisa melihat bahwa patung itu baru selesai tadi pagi. karena dia menggunakan kayu yang agak tua alhasil kayu itu terlihat sedikit tua terima kasih shirou mengajariku cara menggunakan structual analysis sehingga aku bisa melakukan melihat bahan dan cara pengerjaan patung itu.

"Ya terima kasih karena patung itu kita kehilangan uang untuk kita makan"(xenovia)

*GROWL...

"ah...maaf "(irina)

Irina mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang memerah .

"hah... Baiklah aku akan membawa kalian ke restoran untuk makan tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepada kalian" (kiba)

"sebuah hal yang memalukan mendapatkan bantuan dari iblis namun aku berharap dia bisa memaafkan hal ini"

Kepala kami terasa sakit saat dia mengatakan hal itu .

Kami berjalan selama 10 menit dan akhirnya sampai di restoran tempat aku dan yang lain biasa makan.

 **EMIYA FAMILY RESTAURANT : THE FOOD IS REAL**

Sebuah restoran dengan gambar dua pedang yang bersilang lalu ditengah pedang itu tertancap sebuah pisau kecil.

Ini adalah restoran yang awalnya diberikan kepada shirou oleh ketua sebagai alasan agar shirou bisa masuk ke sekolah dan bergabung sebagai anggota klub kami walaupun aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa tempat ini akan menjadi sangat sukses setelah diambil kiritsugu-san , restoran ini menjadi sangat hit dan sekarang dia sedang membuat cabang kelima di kyoto terima kasih karena resep yang diberikan oleh shirou.

"Hei... Kiba! " (?)

Aku mendengar suara memanggil ku saat aku menoleh aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang memakai jaket hitam + kacamata melambaikan tangannya di atas motor harley davidson .

"kintoki-san selamat siang "(kiba)

"selamat siang juga " (kin)

Kintoki seseorang yang tinggal bersama dengan shirou awalnya kami terkejut akan kedatangan 4 pendatang baru kintoki, mordy, kiritsugu, irisviel namun saat ketua tahu bahwa kiritsugu dan irisviel adalah orang tua shirou dia tiba-tiba sangat dekat dengan irisiviel diikuti oleh asia, jeanne, dan sakura. Irisviel-san sepertinya punya Putri namun saat dia membahasnya dia akan terlihat murung begitu juga dengan kiritsugu-san yang kami tahu hanyalah nama dari putrinya illya tidak lebih

"Ooh... Kin-san selamat siang"(issei)

"Selamat siang "(neko)

"ooh... Issei-kun selamat siang " (kin)

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " (kin)

"Kami hanya ingin makan siang kin-san sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini " (issei)

"Aku baru saja selesai makan. maaf tapi aku harus pergi sekarang "(kin)

"Memperebutkan wilayah lain lagi? " (issei)

"yup... Sampai jumpa GOOOLLLDDDEENNN! " (kin)

Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu mengatakan golden pada akhir pembicaraan saat aku bertanya pada shirou dia pun tidak tahu.

"selamat datang ... Oh... Kiba kau datang kemari dengan 3 gadis cantik ada apa ini apakah kau mulai bersaing dengan shirou dalam membuat harem "

"ahahah... Kazuya-san kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu bukan"(kiba)

Aku berbicara sebentar dengan kazuya-san lalu duduk di tempat kami.

"Apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu "

"aku ingin paket hari ini saja "(issei)

"omelette" (neko)

"Espresso untukku "(kiba)

"super parfait ! Dan omelette" (irina)

"aku ingin paket hari ini dengan ice tea "(xenovia)

"baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar "

Tidak lama setelah itu makanan sampai di meja kami ngomong-ngomong paket hari ini adalah menu paling terkenal di restoran ini the tofu of hell sebuah makanan dengan kuah dengan cabai pilihan yang di jamin akan membuat perutmu dan mulutmu terbakar namun di sisi lain tofu nya sendiri dibuat oleh rempah-rempah yang diekstrak dan diisi oleh udang yang sangat lembut dan saat digigit akan keluar cita rasa yang luar biasa terlebih akan lebih enak jika kau membelah tofu didalam kuah pedas itu di saat yang sama kuah pedas itu akan meresap kedalam tofu begitu juga dengan rempah-rempah yang sudah diekstrak akan larut menjadi satu dalam kuah singkatnya kau akan merasakan kengerian dalam neraka namun disaat yang sama kau merasakan kenikmatan surga sungguh rasa yang mengerikan.

Bagaimana aku tahu? Sebelum makanan ini ada di restoran ini aku, tsubaki, dan issei adalah percobaan pertama shirou oleh karena itu issei selesai memakan tofu dia terlihat biasa namun di lain sisi kau bisa melihat xenovia terengah-engah menarik nafas.

"Bagaimana apakah enak? " (kiba)

"Makanan terbaik yang pernah aku rasakan walaupun mapo tofu prototipe yang pertama lebih menantang "(issei)

"jika versi akhirnya seperti ini aku tak ingin merasakan prototipe pertamanya " (xenoavia)

"kau ingin tahu yang pertama kau akan merasakan api panas turun dari mulut lalu ke lambung terakhir adalah usus mu walaupun begitu kau tidak akan bisa berhenti karena kuah nya sangat enak sehingga kau akan benar-benar merasakan –"(issei)

"Cukup aku tak mau mendengar itu lagi"(xenovia)

"baiklah kita akan langsung ke urusan utama kita kesini" (kiba)

"Hah... Hah... Tunggu sebentar " (xenovia)

*Gluk... Gluk ...

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan "(xenovia)

"aku akan membantu kalian dalam menemukan pecahan excalibur namun aku ingin setelah kita berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya aku yang akan menghancurkannya " (kiba)

"Apa kau gila! " (xenovia)

"bagaimana kau setuju " (kiba)

"setuju. jangan membuat ku tertawa "(xenovia)

"Tenang-tenang bagaimana jika kita bertanya kepada kiba alasan dia ingin menghancurkan ex...ca... Tunggu sebentar bagaimana excalibur bisa ada disini dan apa maksudmu pecahan" (issei)

"excalibur hancur pada saat perang dahulu dan menjadi 7 pecahan saat ini sayangnya 3 dari 7 pecahan berhasil dicuri dari gereja yang kemungkinan besar dicuri oleh fallen kami berdua ditugaskan untuk mengambil kembali excalibur yang hilang " (irina)

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kami membantumu mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan yang dicuri "(issei)

"Ya aku setuju dengan pendapatmu namun walaupun begitu tidak akan bisa melihat salah satu dari pedang berharga kami dihancurkan " (xenovia)

"tapi kudengar bahwa valper galilei dalang dari semua ini ?"(irina)

"Memang benar tapi apakah kau pikir valper bisa melakukan itu sendiri para petinggi yakin bahwa dia di back up oleh kokkabiel"(xeno)

"Dari mana kau mengetahui hal seperti itu " (irina)

"ibu griselda yang memberitahu ku"(xeno)

"valper yang kalian maksud apakah dia yang melakukan eksperimen pedang suci beberapa tahun lalu? " (kiba)

"Bagaimana kau tahu... Jangan-jangan kau... " (xeno)

"Aku ralat kembali permintaanku. Aku akan membantu kalian jika kalian membiarkan ku membunuh valiper galilei " (kiba)

Entah kenapa saat aku mengatakan hal itu issei terlihat ketakutan

"tidak masalah kami akan membiarkan mu membunuh valiper misi kami hanyalah membawa pecahan excalibur kembali " (xeno)

"Kalau begitu kita setuju untuk bekerja sama sementara ini" (kiba)

Biarlah aku tidak bisa menghancurkan pecahan excalibur setidaknya aku bisa membunuh dalang dari kematian teman-temanku.

"hei kalian apa maksud kalian dari excalibur yang hancur dan apa maksud dengan pecahan excalibur cepat beritahu aku " (?)

Tanpa aku sadari seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan wajah yang marah berada di depan ku dia adalah salah satu ace dari klub kendo mordy

 **AWAS DAD D BDG CHEN ZHEN**

 **A/N: telat yeay...**

 **Ahahaahha kebanyakan event membuat lupa nulis alasan sebenarnya emang lagi males**

 **Walaupun kali ini tidak dapet ssr (yeah iam talking about you raikou)**

 **Namun berhasil dapet suzuka gozen + wu + kiyo lan + tristan**

 **Chapter berikutnya masih akan pov kiba dan shirou**

 **Kapan keluar entah ahahhahaha**


End file.
